


Beauty In Thirds

by Spoon888



Series: Four In A Berth [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Coitus Interruptus, Consent Issues, Double Penetration, Entrapment, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hate Sex, M/M, Megatron Has Three Times As Many Husbands As He Planned On Having, Multi, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Throne Sex, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Skywarp forgets to tell his leader he was already bonded, and Megatron wakes up to find himself bound for life with three seekers, instead of just one.Oh, and one of them's Starscream. Fantastic.





	1. Prologue

  
Skywarp was often stuck between rocks and hard places, and it wasn't always because of a miscalculation in his warp jumps.

Thundercracker and Starscream were good mates to have, smart, and protective in their own ways. But by Primus did they argue. Starscream was too obnoxious and Thundercracker was too mellow and Skywarp had always felt, rather guiltily, that there was an element missing to their trine.

Which was probably why he was always so happy to be called on by Megatron.

Skywarp liked their esteemed leader. Not just aesthetically either. Megatron was a surprisingly diligent lover. Nights spent with him were un-pressured, but passionate. A nice contrast to Starscream's selfishness, Thundercracker's indifference.

It was a good arrangement they had. Megatron liked loyal subordinates only too happy to offline their weapons and bend over his throne, and Skywarp liked the attention. He liked that he could kiss the scowl from his leader's stern face. He liked that he could make such a battle scarred warrior so happy with little more than casual tactility.

Or so he had _thought_ it was casual.

"Bond?" He blurted, confused beyond measure.

Megatron was hovering over him, spark chamber exposed, bathing Skywarp in ethereal light. They were in his berthroom, the Command Chambers, like they had been every night for the past month or so.

It took Skywarp a moment to force his optics back to a normal size. "What- right now?"

Megatron's frown deepened, he drew back, sensing Skywarp's hesitation and surprise, and misunderstanding it. He was sensitive, more so than he would ever let on. Skywarp knew. He couldn't forget the promises whispered during their intimacy, the little messages he would be sent the next morning -almost too poetic for Skywarp to think of them as just a kudos for the good lay.

"You do not want to..." Megatron murmured, sounding so defeated, and unsure, optics glancing aside.

Skywarp couldn't bear that look. He reached up and caught his leader around the neck, yanking him back down into a hurried kiss, long and deep because he needed time to _think_ , and think fast. But Megatron was already trying to draw away and-

"I do want to!" He gasped in a rush, servos scrambling to keep Megatron close. He could figure out the finer points later. "I want to, please-"

And Megatron was kissing him again. Skywarp could feel his leader's smile in it, his lips curving at the corner. Big servos gripped him, held him close, safe and warm and Skywarp found himself thinking -ah, screw the consequences.

His cockpit drew back, and the spark he'd only ever exposed to Starscream and Thundercracker was singing in excitement at the prospect of meeting another. It bathed Megatron in blinding blue light as the warlord leant closer, apprehensive.

"-sure?"

Skywarp nodded frantically, only half listening. Megatron's plates were drawing open again, revealing a spark larger and warmer than either of his trine's.

He'd almost forgotten what bonding felt like. He merged with his trine often, but it wasn't the same as solidifying a bond. Megatron spark was strong, overwhelming, demanding like Starscream, but as gentle as Thundercracker.

His optics offlined as their cores combined and information began to download and upload between them faster than the speed of light. Somewhere in the deep recesses of his spark, behind Megatron, he could feel his trine. He could feel their shock, their confusion- Starscream's unadulterated fury.

He didn't have time to dwell on them though. Megatron was on, in, and all around him, fierce and intense and protective.

Then everything felt so pleasantly warm and tingly. Skywarp bit into his lip and felt himself throb in excitement as he heard his leader moan low, long and thickly. They rocked together, spark's pulsing as the bond formed. Before long Skywarp was arching up, gasping as Megatron lifted his hips and slid inside him for the second time that night.

Their overloads were intensified by the spark merge, the light of them growing to an optic searing brightness. Skywarp held Megatron to his chest, vents roaring as they cycled air. As their sparks dimmed and finally receded, their chambers began to close.

Megatron shifted to free his de-pressurising spike but remained in Skywarp's arms long enough to lean down and nuzzle at his cheek with an affection that should have felt foreign coming from someone like Megatron, but didn't.

The older mech flopped to the side of Skywarp, huffing tiredly. His optics were already drifting offline, the fog of recharge beginning to creep in. Skywarp didn't feel particularly energetic himself, limbs loose and weak. They could have curled up together and slept, but there was something he had to take care of first.

"Hey, there's something I forgot to tell you." He said as carefully casual as he could possibly manage. He didn't need Megatron freaking out.

The mech in question was hardly awake enough to respond. He grunted though, so he must have been listening at least a little.

It was always best to break bad news quickly. Or maybe it wouldn't be bad news? Maybe Megatron would be happy? Skywarp swallowed, and just went for it.

"I'm kinda- I'm already bonded."

His leader didn't move. For a moment Skywarp thought his new mate had fallen asleep and he wasn't going to have to deal with this till the morning.

But then, Megatron turned, slowly, dark red optics boring into Skywarp's own.

He shrunk away from the look, "Um-?

"No," Was all Megatron said, firmly shaking his helm. Like he could just demand the concept away. " _No_."

Skywarp blinked. Was this denial?

"Well see the thing is," he began again, thinking his leader may have misheard. "Me and Thundercracker and Star-"

"No!" Megatron was upright in the berth so fast it was as if someone had hit him with a stun gun. His expression was wrought with dread, and Skywarp realised, with a sinking feeling, that perhaps his leader could have dealt with hearing he was bonded to Thundercracker. But not to Starscream.

He held up his servos in a helpless gesture, "We're a trine! That's how it works! I thought you knew-"

But Megatron looked... _betrayed_.

"All this time- You played me..." He hissed, glaring at the berth, as if he couldn't bear to look at Skywarp, " _For a fool_."

"I was gonna explain!"

"You tricked me!" Megatron bellowed.

The idea that he could trick anyone was slightly ridiculous.

"Nuh uh!" He held his servos out and waved them so fast they were nothing but black blurs, "You just surprised me! I didn't have time to mention it before-!"

"Didn't have time?" Megatron sounded incredulous. "Six orns! _Six orns_ wasn't enough time to consider mentioning you were already in a committed relationship? With Starscream!?"

Skywarp hadn't realised exclusivity had ever been a part of this deal.

"...ah- and Thundercracker." He reminded him quietly, instead of starting an argument about the nature of their not-so-casual relationship.

Megatron slammed a fist into the berth top. It's plush covering absorbed the blow and bounced right back. Skywarp once again appreciated it's quality. Maybe if he didn't end up being banished from the base he and his trine could move into their leader's quarters and enjoy it on a more permanent basis.

He ran his fingers over it, wondering, "If I had mentioned it, would you have still bonded with me?"

He expected an immediate denial, but Megatron was quiet, considering. It eased the tightening knot in Skywarp's tank.

When his leader finally did answer, Skywarp had never heard anyone sound so defeated.

"Ah Primus," he grumbled, rubbing a servo down his face, shoulders finally slumping out of their tense position. It was all the prompting Skywarp needed to shuffle closer, tucking close to the bigger mech's side.

"It's okay," he said with a kiss to his cheek. "Don't worry. It's gonna be okay."

"So," his leader said darkly, ignoring the indulgent affections of his newly-bonded. "This means I have to share you?"

Skywarp bit the meshy inside of his cheek and shook his helm, "Well... Kinda?"

Megatron arched an dark brow questioningly.

"It's like-" Skywarp wondered how long he could dance around this for. "It's sorta... Um..."

"Skywarp."

"Well, they're your mates now too." He blurted. "You're in a four-way bond. Surprise?"

Megatron's optics shuttered and slowly he lifted his servos to his face. He didn't say anything for a very long time. Skywarp fidgeted next to him and tried to think of a positive spin on this.

"Think of it this way," he smiled reassuringly, even though Megatron wasn't looking at him and probably never would again. "At least now Starscream can't kill you?" 

 

 


	2. Imperfect Fit

Skywarp waited until after Megatron had fallen asleep -leaving him frowning and fitful and plagued by a thousand different worries- before slipping out of his berth and creeping down the hallway.

Since Starscream was so high in rank the quarters they shared as a trine weren't far from Megatron's. Skywarp was surprised the pair hadn't tried to break down their leader's door in the first moments after their bonding. Starscream, in particular, would be readying the doomsday devices and preparing for his murder-suicide.

Thundercracker must have calmed him down, because no one was dead. Yet. Skywarp hoped, as he keyed in the code for his room, that things would remain that way.

The door whooshed open to reveal the room in darkness. Skywarp stepping over the threshold activated the auto-lights, and he stopped, mid-step, at the sight of a chair in the middle of the room, two white wings sticking out from either side. It turned on it's axis, and there sat Starscream, legs crossed, arms folded.

Furious.

The only thing he was missing was a cat in his lap to pet menacingly. Ravage must not have been up for it.

"Uh, hi?" Skywarp lifted his servo in an awkward wave.

Starscream's expression did not change.

"You've killed us all."

That was a little dramatic.

"Okay," Skywarp rubbed the back of his helm, prepared to accept the blame for a lot of emotional turmoil, "I know you're gonna be a little upset but-"

"Upset?" Starscream's voice was very, very quiet, something about it stopped Skywarp in his tracks. Starscream was never quiet. "A little upset?"

The bond between them -slammed spitefully shut just seconds after Skywarp had merged with Megatron- creeped open. There was just a little brush of emotion between them, but it was enough to poison the link with resentment and betrayal, and irrationality.

"I never took you for a traitor, Skywarp," Starscream braced his servos against the armrests and began to rise. There was a crazed look to his optics. A look that promised imminent homicide.

Skywarp began poking at Thundercracker's mute end of the bond in concerned panic, trying to block the door with his frame alone. He knew where and who Starscream planned on taking his emotions out on.

"Hold- wait a minute-" he held up his servos pacifyingly, prodding at Thundercracker more urgently when nullrays whirred into life. "Don't-! Star, I love you, but I'll kick your aft!"

"He's turned you against me!" Starscream screeched, the volume and suddenness jarring Skywarp. "I knew it would lead to this! I knew!"

Thundercracker was prodding back, resigned, but concerned. He had been sulking above the surface. Skywarp pressed the urgency of the situation. Starscream had gone full Maniac.

"Don't be such an idiot!" Skywarp cried, he wasn't any good at soothing Starscream's temper. That was Thundercracker's job. He only ever seemed to antagonise their trine-leader further. "No one's turned me anything. I know I should have told you, and that It's gonna take some getting used to and that-"

"I would rather be dead!" Starscream roared, wings shooting upright. He thrust a finger in the direction of Megatron's quarters, "You've shackled me to a lifetime of servitude for _him_. Everything I've ever worked for. Gone! And if he thinks this will protect him, that it's going to keep him _safe_ from me-"

Skywarp wasn't listening to much of the ranting. An almost unfamiliar presence bloomed into awareness across the bond. Megatron had woken up. Unsurprising. If he hadn't felt the turmoil rocketing through their bond, he certainly would have heard Starscream's howling. He was irritable, concerned... and coming this way.

Realising that he had two bond-mates coming for each other, unaware of the consequences, or at least in Starscream's case, uncaring of them, Skywarp scrambled to lock the door before Megatron could come barging through it and right into the path of a murderous Starscream.

It wasn't to be. Starscream shoved him aside before he could, nullray at the ready. He hadn't even reached the door before it was opening anyway. Megatron's impressive size filled the doorway, and in the millisecond before anyone acted, Skywarp felt his spark drop into his tank.

Starscream lifted his arm and shot Megatron in the chest. The warlord stumbled back, armour thick enough to take the punishment and leave him standing, but still painful. Skywarp cried out, spark aching, not from the feedback of damage, but from the strain the act had put on the bond.

Megatron was still on his pedes, and though unarmed, looked ready to put his Secomd through the wall. Skywarp teleported between them, closer to Starscream, trying to push the weapons down before he fired again. They struggled. Megatron, unwilling to simply stand aside, came forward and yanked them apart, pushing Skywarp out of harms ways and holding his Second aloft by the wing.

Starscream reached for his captor, spitting and hissing, clawed servos swiping at the air, denta bared. Megatron looked like he wasn't sure what to do with the homicidal seeker now that he held him.

"What the Pit is going on here?!" A deep voice roared, the horrified tone punching Skywarp straight in the gut. Thundercracker.

Starscream went still and Skywarp's wings fell limp. The final piece of their bond stood just outside the open door, mouth agape, completely appalled. He stepped inside, barely sparing Skywarp a glance -and that hurt more than he would have expected.

The blue seeker took in the sight of Starscream, optics wild and pink in the face, Megatron, scorched and scowling, and Skywarp, cowed and cringing, looking like the faction's least competent seeker.

"Lord Megatron," Thundercracker sounded like he was fighting to keep a respectful tone. "Permission to take Commander Starscream to the medbay, sir?"

Starscream began to squirm again. "I don't need the medbay, you-!"

Megatron threw him towards Thundercracker, letting him stumble under the momentum. He snorted, "Get him out of my sight."

Skywarp's spark felt like it was wilting with every hard look and harsh comment. He tried to impress upon his trine that he hadn't meant for this. That he was sorry. That- that he had made a mistake but he-

The bond slammed shut. Starscream cast him the filthiest look imaginable, the same he offered Megatron, before barging out of their quarters. Thundercracker kept his helm low, gave Megatron a mockery of nod, and followed.

The door closed again.

"This isn't a bond," Megatron rumbled into the sudden quietness. "It's damn circus."

The tightness in Skywarp's chest was threatening to overwhelm him. He nodded silently, turning towards his leader. "It's- they're just not-"

He looked up at his leader and hard crimson optics began to soften. A big servo reached for his face, tilting his chin up. A thumb swiped a tear from his cheek. It was then that Skywarp realised he had been crying.

He rubbed his face furiously, "Ugh. I've got- slag in my optics or something."

Megatron sighed disbelievingly, opening his arms. Skywarp didn't hesitate before falling into them, burying his face in a powerful grey chest. Hugs from his trine were great, but Megatron was tall and broad enough to envelope him completely.

He could feel the pulse of his leader's spark. Felt his respond in like. It felt right. How could something that felt so right cause so much hurt?

"Please don't punish Starscream."

Overhead, Megatron huffed, "For someone that supposedly can't kill me, he's doing fairly good job of trying."

"He's..." Skywarp struggled to explain. "He'll come around. They both will."

He caught the feeling of general unease. Megatron didn't think they would. He didn't think _he_ would either. They had bonded hours ago now, but Megatron's feelings on the other two seekers in the bond hadn't changed at all. He barely knew Thundercracker. He hated Starscream.

Was that normal? Weren't mating bonds supposed to inspire affection and desire for each other?

Skywarp hid another tear against his leader's chest. "It'll work out." He mumbled. "It's gotta..."

Megatron's arms around him tightened. He didn't voice an agreement.

 

* * *

 

  
Thundercracker shoved the bucket into Starscream's chest a bare moment before his trine-leader purged his tanks into it.

"You're so stupid." He said unsympathetically, watching Starscream lurch violently. "I told you not do anything until-"

"You- disappeared off to fragging-" Starscream choked, "-Wherever you go- what was I- I was defending myself!!"

"Megatron wasn't armed," Thundercracker sat down on the med-berth next to him, and furiously waved Scrapper -the on-call reserve medic- away when the Constructicon looked up curiously, drawn by the commotion. Seeing said commotion was the volatile Air Commander, he wisely did as Thundercracker suggested and backed away.

"You were screaming at Skywarp." He continued now that they were alone. "And Megatron thinks he loves Skywarp, of course he's-"

"No!" Starscream shoved his bucket alway. It sloshed gruesomely. He jabbed himself in the chest. "Skywarp is mine! My bondmate! Not his! Mine! Megatron is not part of this bond and he's not taking him or you away from me, this shouldn't have happened- _how_ did it happen itshouldn'thavebeenposs-"

Thundercracker shoved the bucket back at him just in time for Starscream to choke on his own incomprehensible hysterics and hack the rest of his last fuel intake into it.

"Will you calm the Pit down!" He rubbed the other seeker between the wings, trying to sooth him. "I don't know how it happened. I know it shouldn't have been possible without us there to complete the merge. And... I've never even heard of a four-way bon-"

He trailed off, the sound of hiccuping vents stealing his attention, and looked up to find Starscream hiding behind the rim of the bucket. His spark softened in sympathy. He was struggling with the change himself, but for Starscream... it was near unbearable. Somewhere in their bond he could feel Skywarp's distress, and oddly enough, Megatron's too.

It would be better to have them all sit down and just... feel each other's existence for a while, if they could put differences aside and merge together, all four of them. Even if he didn't entirely approve of Megatron, at least that way it wouldn't feel quite so much like a foreign invasion.

But he couldn't put Starscream and Megatron in the same room together. Not yet.

He reached for his bondmate, pulling him into a hug, relishing in the chance to do so despite the circumstances. Starscream so rarely let himself enjoy affection for the sake of affection.

"I'm going to fix this," he murmured into his audial. "I promise I'll fix this."

"Can't kill him," Starscream muttered into his shoulder, stiff as a board in his arms. "Can't fix it. Can't kill him. I tried..."

And it had hurt like the Pit, went unsaid.

Thundercracker reached for him, cupping his scowling face in both servos and forcing Starscream's darting optics to meet his own. "Don't fight with him again. You can't."

Starscream sneered, tried to pull away, but Thundercracker held him firmly, expression stern. "We're bonded to him." He said slowly, "Whether we like it or not. It's not complete between him and us, but it is with Skywarp."

"Skywarp's made his own berth," Starscream snapped nastily, but Thundercracker knew he didn't mean it.

"You know I care about you," Thundercracker told him, the rarely used words felt heavy on his glossa. "But if you ever do something so stupid and self-destructive again I'll tie you to our berth until you start to see sense!"

His trine leader blinked, optics brightening. He seized Thundercracker wrists. "I'm perfectly sane."

"You nearly killed yourself taking a pot shot at Megatron." Thundercracker released his face, shaking his helm, "And you're working yourself up so much it's making you purge."

"I didn't make myself sick!" Starscream gestured angrily, "This- abomination in our bond is what did it!"

"I feel fine," Thundercracker sighed heavily, "Asides from you trying to kill us all off."

"You'd have lived."

"Skywarp wouldn't!" Thundercracker found himself snapping, his own emotions catching up with him. He was so tired of cleaning up everyone else's messes. Skywarp had done something reckless and selfish, and Starscream would respond in kind. And they would go round and round- but this wasn't something that would go away. This was irreparable.

This was permanent.

Megatron was here to stay.

"He's not." Starscream was rubbed his servos across his face, picking up his thoughts. "We haven't touched that old slagger's spark. I could still severe the-"

Thundercracker slammed his servo against the berth top, "Skywarp!" He barked again. "Your vendetta against Megatron is _not_ more important than Skywarp!"

"I can save Skywarp!" Starscream argued. "I know I can. I can-"

"Skywarp doesn't _want_ saving!" Thundercracker cried, spark aching at the implications of such a thing. He hadn't been enough. He and Starscream both.

"I won't abandon my bondmate to Megatron." Starscream snarled, sounding much like he thought their trine-mate was succumbing to some terminal disease. He hopped off the medical berth. "You're either with me or against me."

Thundercracker's optics nearly rolled into the back of his helm. "I'm with you always, Starscream."

"Good. Meet me in the lab in ten minutes." Oblivious, Starscream marched towards the medbay doors. "And bring Skywarp's medical files." He pointed at the medical databank. "I already have Megatron's."

Thundercracker didn't want to ask why.

He wanted until his bonded was out through the doors and well down the corridor before approaching Scrapper at the other end of the bay.

"I need some sedatives."

Scrapper yanked open a drawer and tossed him a dosage. He paused, "For Screamer?"

Thundercracker nodded, resigned.

Scrapper tossed him another. At his questioning look, the Constructicon shrugged. "Yeah, you're gonna need both."

 

* * *

 

Megatron woke in the morning to the sight of his own insignia scowling down at him, painted on a pair of the most mesmerising iron wings he could ever hope to come by. Affection swelled in his spark when he thought of their owner, and tilted his helm, chin to chest, to gaze down on the dark head resting against his armour.

Skywarp was clinging to him like a space barnacle, legs weaved between his own, arms curled around his sides and tucked between the berth and his back. Their bond, still foreign and bizarre to Megatron, was fuzzy at Skywarp's end. The purple seeker shifted at his probing, mumbling incoherently in his recharge.

His chrono told him it was nearing dawn. Time for the shift change. As much as it pained him to do so he nudged Skywarp. Mate or no, there was no special treatment in his faction.

"Five more minutes," Skywarp slurred, face smooshed to his chest unattractively.

Megatron wrapped his arms around the seeker and rolled, knocking Skywarp off his front and pinning him to the berth beneath him. Skywarp woke with a shout of surprise, quickly morphing into a delighted laugh. He squirmed beneath him, wings aflutter, and the strict commander in Megatron wilted and died at the idea of staying in his quarters for just 'five more minutes'.

"Not much time to achieve what I had planned," He purred, dipping to kiss the seeker across the jaw, a quick succession of light nips that must have tickled from the way Skywarp was cringing away from it, huge smile on his face.

Megatron _had_ to kiss him. Wet and open mouthed. He pushed up onto his servos and knees, already coaxing the seeker's thighs open. He had to be with him. Desire thrummed through his frame from his spark, almost overriding sense itself. He just had to.

Skywarp gasped when he grabbed for his wings, arching up into him. His groin bumped Megatron's knee and the armour felt damp.

"Such a good seeker," Megatron murmured, servo darting between Skywarp's thighs. The panel shot away at the slightest brush of his digits. The strong heady scent of the seeker's arousal filled Megatron's olfactory. Had they more time he would have buried his face in it, licked every last bit of lubricant he could out of Skywarp.

Another time though, he thought, releasing his straining spike.

He was hilt deep in Skywarp with three easy thrusts, the seeker throwing his helm back and gasping. Chest to chest, their sparks throbbed and sung for each other. It was perfect in every sense of the meaning-

A sharp hot pain stabbed at Megatron in the chest. He faltered, servos slipping, and would have crushed Skywarp beneath him had he not caught himself on his forearms. His mate had felt it to, stiffening against him, gasping, and not in pleasure this time.

"What-?"

Skywarp's servo was on his chest, pushing him away as he made to sit up, expression strained, optics watery.

Megatron couldn't be sure, but he had a damn good idea what it was. His fist creaked as it tightened. "Your trine?" He snarled.

Skywarp was shaking his helm, even though Megatron knew he was lying. "No it's- it's the bond. They're-"

Enough was enough. Megatron rolled off the berth, quickly righting himself. There were a great many things he could cope with. He cared about Skywarp enough to willingly share him, enough that he would tolerate being spark bound to his maniacal trine, but he was not going to let them ruin perfectly good 'facing out of petty spite.

"No!" Skywarp cried, leaping off the berth after him. He caught his leader by the arm and put all of his weight into holding him back. "You don't understand. It's not on purpose, it's not!"

Spark still stinging, Megatron tried to prise him off. "I'm not going to hurt them." He growled, and that was only a half-truth. "I'm going to set those brats some boundaries."

"There are no boundaries!" Skywarp sounded annoyed now. "You don't get it. We're bonded. All four of us."

Megatron huffed. "I know that-"

"They're not trying to hurt you!" Skywarp gestured wildly, "It's you. It's your spark that's hurting theirs."

"My-?" Megatron scowled, unconsciously clutching his own chest. His spark had been perfectly fine just a moment ago. Better than fine even. "That's nonsense."

Skywarp made a noise of frustration, and Megatron knew, instinctively, that even without further meddling from unwanted seekers, he wasn't going to be seeing any more action this morning. "We can't merge until the bond is complete. You have to- to- I dunno, seduce TC and Screamer and get them to merge with you. Or everything's gonna keep feeling all torn up in here."

Megatron felt as though his processor had just short-circuited and exploded all over the inside of his own helm. He reset his optics. "I have to _what_?!"

"This didn't really work out the way I planned," Skywarp shrugged, servos at his mouth in contemplation. "But I didn't really think about what would happen after we bonded. I just, I just knew I wanted you."

Why did he have to fall for someone so impulsive, Megatron wondered, looking skyward. It was probably those wings. Or that smile.

"Your trine wouldn't let me touch them with a ten foot pole." He shook his helm, "This is not going to work."

Skywarp looked tearful, "They just don't know you," he insisted, in a whining sort of voice that Starscream sometimes used and Megatron hated. "We've just got to... work on them a little."

Thundercracker was a stones throw away from defecting the entire Decepticon cause, Starscream wanted to murder him, and Skywarp, in all his blessed innocence, actually thought he might be able to win them both over with his charming smile and few lines of poetry.

"If any of us survive this, Skywarp, it'll be a miracle," Megatron told him, trying not to feel so resentful. Skywarp would feel it through their bond, and Primus knew his poor mate had enough resentment being aimed in his direction right now.

"You'll try though?" Skywarp looked up at him with his big pleading optics. "You'll try?"

Aware that he didn't have much choice in the matter anyway, Megatron offered him a half-sparked nod, and huffed tiredly when Skywarp collided into him for a hug.

 

* * *

 

 

Thundercracker left Starscream in their berth. The sedatives -a double dosage- had done their job well, and he wouldn't be waking for another few hours yet.

A good thing too, as Skywarp appeared to be strengthening his connection with Megatron. And the more he attempted to do so, the harder the strain on this side of the bond became.

Trine's were often mated. It made the bond stronger, the flying better, their lives longer. It was written in their coding, a natural essential part of being a seeker. He and Skywarp had been a rare pair, two instead of three, until Starscream had come along. They were younger, and perhaps, a little sillier back then. He hadn't remembered discussing it with Skywarp, neither before or after. They had just known Starscream was going to be theirs.

When they had merged they had taken him both together. He was the perfect fit, the piece that had been missing for so many years.

This... was not the same.

That Skywarp even managed to bond with Megatron in the first place should not have been mechanically impossible, not without him and Starscream present to do it with him. Split bonds, like theirs had now become, were usually fatal.

He didn't know what it was about Megatron's spark that had managed to stretch their connection so much without breaking it...

His chest ached as he strode down the hallway towards the Command Centre, his spark in turmoil as it cried out for a third mate it had never so much as brushed with before. It felt like it wanted to tear itself in two.

There was nothing for it. He needed to resolve this bridge between himself and his leader, work out some sort of deal, and find a way to get Megatron to tolerate Starscream enough to let him near his spark. If he didn't, they might all perish. They had no choice.

He was just outside the Command Centre when a flash of purple signalled his other trine-mate's arrival.

"TC!" Skywarp's excited voice exclaimed, and Thundercracker turned to consider him just as the purple seeker rushed him for an embrace.

It was aborted last minute, Skywarp's smile dropping off his face, arms falling limply to his sides. Wings low and submissive. "...Hi." He said lamely.

Thundercracker took a deep intake, thought about the abominable night he had just had -spark tearing apart and Starscream hysterical- and released it all on the exhale. "Skywarp." He said evenly.

His trine-mate fidgeted, gaze low, and prodded at Thundercracker's end of the bond, apologetic and repentant and asking to be let back in. "Can we talk?" He asked quietly, and Skywarp was only ever quiet when he knew he'd done something very, very wrong. "Us and Starscream?"

"He's recharging." Thundercracker said sternly, conveying with his tone and expression alone that he wasn't going to be waking their trine-leader up any time soon. "He needs it."

Skywarp looked distraught, perhaps for the first time considering the full effect this was having on his trine beyond the initial surprise. "He okay?"

"No."

Skywarp flinched. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Thundecracker managed to soften his voice enough to sound less harsh, "But that's not going to fix this."

"Yeah," Skywarp kicked at the floor. "He wants to see you."

Thundercracker's felt his tanks tighten. He swallowed. 'He' could only be one mech. He nodded, knowing he had to obey orders. As a bondmate -sort of- Megatron was his equal, but as a Decepticon, he was still his superior.

"I'll inform him that Starscream is unfit for an audience." He forced back his apprehension, "And reschedule-"

"No," Skywarp interrupted. "Not Starscream. Just you."

Thundercracker's fuel pump tripled in speed. Skywarp must have felt his apprehension because he came forward, took his wrist. "You want me to come? I'll come. He just wants to talk. He's not angry. With you, I mean. He's angry at me-"

"Thanks Warp." Thundercracker hushed his rambling with a tentative smile. "But I'm sure I'll manage. He is my mate, after all."

Skywarp smiled at that acknowledgment, wide and toothy, bouncing a little on his thrusters. Primus, Megatron had really done a number on him. Whatever they had together... Thundercracker couldn't remember the last time the three of them had felt anything alike the bubbling excitement Skywarp was feeling for their leader.

"Kay." Skywarp sprang away, chipper and playful once again. "I'll go check on Screamer. I won't wake him, promise."

"He's sedated," Thundercracker sighed -for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. "He won't wake for a while yet. Just make sure he stays put if I'm not back when he does."

"I will," Skywarp shot him a finger gun, "Can I tie him down?"

"No!" Thundercracker had the distinct feeling he was going to be ignored anyway. "Warp, don't antagonise him anymore."

"Okayhavefunbye!" His mate disappeared in a flash in purple. Thundercracker stared at the place where he had vanished, knowing, with his million or so years experience being bonded to his lunatic trine, that he'd be coming back to their quarters to play referee between the two. Again.

And, Pit, if this all worked out between them and Megatron, he was just going to have another mate to police all the time.

Why couldn't Skywarp have fallen in love with someone sensible. Like Soundwave?

 

 


	3. A Spark of Personality

Megatron was in the throne room. Thundercracker wondered why they couldn't have met somewhere less formal, somewhere that could have placed them on equal ground, or as close as a Commander and his subordinate could get to it.

His discomfort was doubled at having to stand before the raised throne, wings low and helm bowed with deference. Megatron's dark narrowed optics stared down at him like he was no more significant than the organics that scuttled under-pede on the surface.

"My lord," he murmured, gaze respectfully low. "You wished to speak with me."

His leader didn't answer immediately. Thundercracker stole a glance at him; slumped in his throne, legs spread, arms thrown heavily over their rests- but still, somehow, regal.

"How long have you been trined?" Megatron's voice echoed in the empty, high ceilinged room.

"Five millennia, my lord."

The warlord shifted, "And how many of those years were you bonded to your trine-mate Skywarp?"

Thundercracker worked his glossa around his mouth, snuffling his discomfort at the discussion of his personal life. "All of them. My lord."

"And Starscream?" Megatron sounded like he was trying to work something out in his own processor. Putting them all together like pieces of a puzzle, perhaps looking for his own place. Had Skywarp not explained this to him already? Or was it simply Megatron not taking him at his word?

"I- Skywarp and I took Starscream as a mate together. It wasn't until just before the war that we found him."

"I see."

Thundercracker looked up. Megatron was stroking a servo across his chin thoughtfully. His brow was drawn down, the same grumpy expression that he always wore. He wondered what it was about their leader that Skywarp had risked everything for. Why he had been so important.

The jealously cut into his spark like a knife, so he pushed it aside, tried not to dwell on it.

"I am not happy with this situation, Thundercracker." Megatron rumbled. "And It requires little insight to know you feel the same."

"I have no choice in the matter, my lord." He kept his wings low, unwilling to let his emotions rise up and overwhelm him. No matter how raw the wound, he couldn't act on it. He couldn't have a repeat of what Starscream had done last night, widening a rift between them and the warlord that was already miles apart.

He didn't like Megatron, but he had to find common ground with him. For Starscream's sake, he had to.

And it was getting difficult to do so from such a subservient position.

"What is it you require of me then?" Megatron waved a servo flippantly. "Skywarp tells me we need to merge, which is...tolerable, considering the circumstances. But I wont be letting your deranged Air Commander near my spark without a leash-"

"-I wouldn't worry about that, _my Lord_ ," Thundercracker snapped before he could stop himself. "He's not expressed a keen interest in touching _you_ either."

Megatron blinked, and Thundercracker shut his mouth with a clack, shuttering his optics in self-deprecating resignation. He braced himself, waiting for the explosion of temper his leader was most famous for.

Instead, he received a laugh.

His optics snapped back online. Megatron was gazing down at him, mouth pulled at an angle that might have passed for a smirk on anyone else.

"A spark of personality," the warlord leant forwards in his throne so to better consider him. "Wonderful."

"Forgive me, my lord," Thundercracker ducked his helm again, knowing this was more important than anything else, convincing his leader of his loyalty and obedience to make up for what Starscream was lacking in spades. "I spoke out of turn."

"Nonsense." Megatron's servo cut through the air. He pushed himself to his pedes, and Thundercracker, who had never looked at the older warrior as anything but simply that -his commander, his leader, his superior- was struck by how much _bigger_ the mech was than him. Tall and broad with servos that could span the breadth of his wing.

And for Thundercracker, who had half a helm and two tonnes on both of his trine-mates, it was disorientating to think he was no longer The Tallest.

Not half as disorientating as it was to realise how much the idea had scope for appeal.

"I care about your trine-mate a great deal," Megatron told him. Thundercracker assumed he was talking about Skywarp. "Despite his lack of impulse control."

Thundercracker would have smiled in any other circumstances, " _I_ am his impulse control, my lord."

"Indeed," Megatron trailed off, watching him for the long time, until eventually, "I suppose, in light of our newfound relationship it would be inappropriate for the necessity of that formality."

"My lord?"

"Yes, that one." Megatron purred, the smoulder of his optics suddenly intimidating for a whole new reason. "Call me Megatron."

Thundercracker's spark leapt into his intake. He felt not unlike a mechling again, the first time he had noticed Skywarp smiling at him from across the bar in Kaon, playfully shy as he hid behind his cube.

There wasn't anything 'playfully shy' about the way Megatron was looking at him now.

He made a noise that might have started life as a coherent vocalisation, but under the influence of his Commander's expectant stare, sounded more like a hiccup of static. Megatron arched an eye ridge.

"Hmm," the older mech glanced about the throne room before stepping down to Thundercracker's level. "This room is rather oppressive for such casual conversation. Walk with me?"

An offer, rather than a command. But it still had Thundercracker straightening out of instinct as his leader passed. "Yes, my- Megatron."

His leader looked at him, mock serious, "I'll have to break you of that habit, it seems."

"Yes... Megatron." It felt awkward, but the pressure had begun to lift off his chest as they moved into the security corridors. Megatron commanded the entire base, but only in the throne-room was he kingly. Out here, he was at least a little more approachable.

"Skywarp failed to inform me of the nature of a trine's relationship," Megatron told him, sounding businesslike, perhaps to counter his own discomfort at talking with him like this. His leader had always lived privately, and had he ever taken a lover before Skywarp, Thundercracker had never heard about it.

"Well," he shrugged, "Not much of a trine now. With you, we're a quad."

His leader huffed a humourless laugh, shaking his helm. "Four mechs in one berth." He sighed, "It may shock you to learn of this, given the reputation of Tarnite gladiators, but I've never taken so many partners at once. I have only two servos, you see."

He held them up as proof, and Thundercracker, in all his time fighting this war, had never _ever_ heard Megatron crack a joke. And such a bad one at that. It was Skywarp's influence, he was sure.

But the assumption hidden behind that joke...

Because of course Megatron would want to 'face him. Of course a merge for the sake of the bond's strength may be enough for now, but it wouldn't be forever. The warlord wasn't just going to let Skywarp run between his and their quarters, quietly accepting of an intimacy he wasn't allowed to be part of, but could still feel through their bond. He was too possessive for such passivity.

And the inevitability of belonging in his leader in ways more than just fighting for his cause... was just too weird to process.

He hadn't realised he had stopped mid-stride until he heard his leader calling his name.

"Thundercracker?" Megatron's servo lifted as if to touch him, but he was already backing away from his leader, shaking his helm.

"No, I don't think I can- I-"

His spark was being drawn to Megatron's by some omnipotent line of coding that said he had to be with the larger mech. _Had_ to. It sung when he looked into that scowling, aged face like it did when he saw his mates. His pounding spark was desperate for the very thing his logical processor was terrified of.

"I have to go." He blurted, unconvincing and abrupt, and fled his leader's look of surprise before the older mech could summon the sense to order he stay.

He wouldn't have trusted himself to obey.

 

* * *

 

  
Starscream woke with an aching dread in his chest. He groaned, but found himself unable to move his limbs, his frame still onlining after what must have been a long, deep recharge.

"Morning, Starshine," Skywarp's insipidly sarcastic voice singed at him from somewhere to the left. Starscream sneered at the revolting nickname and hissed a curse.

Instead of an equally vulgar retort, as was typical of Skywarp, a servo came down on his wing, stroking soothingly, "You okay?"

Concern. Starscream let his optics flicker online, struggling to get them to focus on his mate's worried face as he set about running a full systems diagnostic of his frame. He couldn't remember a battle, or an injury. He... remembered a terrible, _terrible_ dream.

Skywarp took his wrist, uncharacteristically serious face hovering over him. "Wasn't a dream..."

Starscream snatched his wrist away, horror mounting and threatening to swallow him up as he clutched his chest. His spark beneath, tainted. His bond, tainted. Skywarp-

"You-!" He made to take a swipe at his mate, acting on sheer defensive instinct, attacking a proxy of his true enemy. Skywarp flinched, and Starscream aborted the vicious slap at the last second, screeching in raw emotion, striking the bulkhead beside their berth instead.

"Starscream!" Skywarp yelled, "Stop being such a nutcase and just listen to-"

"Get out!" Starscream howled, thrusting a digit at the door. "Get out before I do something you'll regret, out!"

Skywarp shuffled back in his knees, hurt but determined. He squared his jaw, "He's not your enemy anymore-"

"I know full well what he is!" Starscream hissed through bared denta, "Thanks to you. Go back to that scrap-mound you like fragging so damn much. Tell him to make the most of you, because he won't be laying a finger on me."

His trine-mate's face flushed as bright a colour as his armour, "You're damaging the bond!"

"The only idiot here that damaged anything is you!" Starscream thought his vocaliser was going to explode with the volume of his voice. "Were you too busy sucking that old fools spike to ever consider what he really wanted you for?! He used you to entrap me! He's still using you-"

"Stop it!" Skywarp swept away from him, mouth pressed into a hard line, optics watery. He moved away from the berth and turned his back on him.

"Crying isn't going to gain you any sympathy!" Starscream continued his onslaught, unable to stop now he had started. Megatron wasn't here to be screamed at, so his ever-so-loyal Skywarp was going to have to do. "You're pathetic! You always have been. Hanging off mine and Thundercracker's tailwings, too stupid to fend for yourself, too stupid-"

Purple light blinded him, tendrils of it crackling outwards and licking up the sides of the bulkhead. Skywarp disappeared amongst it, leaving little more than the stench of ozone and a silhouette imprinted on the insides Starscream's optics.

Starscream let himself flop back against his berth and stared at the ceiling listlessly. He dipped into the bond to seek comfort. Skywarp had shut him out -naturally- and at another end, Thundercracker was silent. Unresponsive.

But then an unfamiliar, but curious presence bloom to life, nudging at him in blind comfort. _Megatron_.

Starscream summoned as much vitriol as he could and threw it back in response, letting Megatron figure it out for himself who it was he had reached out to. Not Skywarp, that was for sure. But the response he received was a weary, unsurprised irritation, like his leader had _known_ whose pain he had sensed and was trying to sooth him anyway.

Panicked, Starscream clamped down on the bond and rolled onto his front, hoping the pillow would absorb his embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

  
Day One had been a disaster. Megatron had expected nothing less.

His Command Trine were a cabal of lunatics. Skywarp was now in a sulk, Thundercracker had fled his presence in virginal panic like he had suggested a faction-wide orgy, and Starscream's vendetta against him had eclipsed even maintaining a functional relationship with his trine.

This wasn't at all what Megatron had expected 'settling down' to have been like.

"You will tell me what happened." He demanded of Skwarp for the sixth time, rapidly losing patience as really, he should never have to order anything of a subordinate more than once.

The seeker was laid on his side in his berth, refusing to roll over, look at him, or even speak.

Megatron nudged at him, trying to coax him into his back. Skywarp easily cracked under his stern gaze, but as the backs of his digits brushed smooth shoulder armour, the seeker flinched, a raw sort of hurt zinging through their bond.

Megatron was going to wring Starscream's miserable neck hard enough to pop his overinflated helm off it's shoulders.

"Don't." Skywarp whispered. "He already hates me."

"And you're going to let him?" Megatron guessed, beginning to tire of this self-pity. By Primus, were seekers dramatic. "You won't be making any amends if you're wasting the cycle wallowing away in my berth."

There was a wet sounding sniff. Megatron wanted to slap himself in the face at the pathetic childishness.

"You're one third of my Command Trine." He growled, "Get a grip."

A huff of breath that almost sounded like a laugh, and Skywarp was peering over his wing at him, smiling wetly. "You sound just like Starscream."

Megatron sneered at what he would consider an insult. "I should hope not."

"You know," Skywarp finally rolled to face him, wiping wetness from his optics with the heels of his servos, "I never got why you picked me."

"Your memory is rather selective," Megatron set himself on the edge of the berth, "I recall it was you pestering me into our little arrangement."

"If Starscream had been able to teleport into your lap in the middle of the night and done what I had done, though...?" Skywarp watched him carefully, and his funny little smirk reminded Megatron very much of that night in question; a rude awakening, and a very generous offer.

"If that pathetic trine-leader of yours possessed the ability to teleport at will I doubt very much he'd have been coming into my quarters whilst I recharged to proposition me." Megatron huffed, and reached out to tweak one of his mischievous seeker's wings. "And I doubt very much I would be alive to suffer our current predicament."

"If he wasn't trying to kill you though-?" Skywarp tried again, only for Megatron to cut him off.

"The fact remains, he is."

"He's attractive." Skywarp stated, rather than asked.

Any response to that would only incriminate him. Megatron was aware that Skywarp was almost identical to his trine-mates. Naturally, he found Thundercracker and Starscream equally pleasing on the optic.

He conceded with a sigh, "All three of you are very attractive."

Skywarp brightened, both in expression and spark. Megatron felt his own presence respond to the lifting of spirits, too susceptible to his mate's dazzling smile.

"Sooo... Thundercracker?" The purple mech asked, and Megatron felt his mood sink into the abyss once again.

"He's rather stubborn, that one."

Skywarp smiled at that, despite the disappointment. Megatron wondered how the seeker's spark could be so big as to fit so much love for so many mates. Especially when he himself found his affection for just one mech a draining, weakening experience, something that felt like a softening from the inside out.

"You've won harder conquests before," the playful seeker reminded him.

Megatron seized one of Skywarp's thrusters and dragged him closer, smirking at the delighted laugh the act inspired. "Yes, I seem to have one right here..."

 

* * *

 

  
This was clearly a situation only he had the sense to resolve.

Megatron watched the steady rise and fall of Skywarp's wings as the seeker recharged beside him, warm, still, and sated after their intimacy. Interfacing was still very much enjoyable, but any sort of interaction between their sparks was becoming painful. Skywarp had mumbled some vague nonsense about incompleteness and how he was 'out of sync'.

Megatron knew little of sparkology, even less about bonds, but he understood that something like this going unchecked wouldn't bode well for any of them. This was a matter of continued functionality now. Surely Skywarp's trine understood it was to all their mutual benefit that they survived.

He could worry about the finer details of a mating bond at a later date, and whatever unholy physicality and romance would be expected of him then. For now he just needed to ensure he merged his spark with his two unfamiliar mates. Even if that meant he had to hold them down to do it.

Skywarp turned in his recharge, and Megatron had to roll out of the way as a wing came out of nowhere and tried to trap him.

That was another thing. He'd never be able to fit an entire trine in a berth this size.

 

* * *

 

 

Something was drilling. Skywarp's brow creased as the noise grew more insistent, ringing about his processor. He flicked on an optic, squinting past the berth covers to see what all the commotion was about.

There were building supplies -pipes and plumping equipment mostly- propped up against the wall. Most of the noise was drifting in through the open archway into Megatron's private wash-rack. Skywarp sat up when he recognised the distinct rumble of Constructicons speaking.

"Ah, you're awake."

Skywarp rolled, recharge-dazed, and found his leader sat on the edge of his work desk on the other side of the room. He was studying a datapad in his servos.

"Waz goin' on?" Skywarp scrubbed at his optics.

Megatron turned the datapad around to show him a set of schematics. "Expansion," he explained, "Seeing as I'm required to accommodate for your entire trine, I thought it best to prepare our living quarters."

Skywarp wasn't awake enough to comprehend the serious intent behind Megatron's actions. All he could really think about was how nice it would be to room with his leader permanently. Plus; the all-round exclusive use of his private wash-rack.

"What are you... expanding?" Skywarp asked, sitting up now and gesturing for the datapad, wanting a closer look. "This room's plenty big enough."

His leader pushed away from his desk and passed the schematics over. There were plans for a wider berth, extended storage facilities, and a second shower head in the wash rack among other things.

"Why do we need another shower head?"

"Starscream," Megatron gave him a look as if the reason was obvious. "He gets an average of four complaints a week for using up the solvent in the communal racks."

Well, Skywarp wasn't exactly surprised to hear that. "He doesn't like being dirty."

Megatron hummed.

"So they've agreed to move in here?" Skywarp guessed, helplessly optimistic. Exposure therapy was a risk, but surely no harm would come of them all becoming more familiar with each other.

His leader looked down at him, face expressionless. Skywarp's optimism rapidly descended.

"I wasn't planning on giving them a choice in the matter."

Skywarp blew out a long, low whistle, shaking his helm, "Well. Good luck. Wait until I'm off base before _ordering_ them into your berth."

"Don't be so pettish." Megatron rumbled, "I'm not ordering them to do anything. Scrapper will block off their quarters whilst they collect their evening energon ration, citing water damage. _You_ will offer them use of these quarters."

"Ha!" Skywarp laughed in his face, mildly hysterical. There was no way- no way on Cybertron that this plan would go as smoothly as that. "TC's negative enough about life to fall for it, but Starscream won't. He'll know-"

His leader snorted, reaching to snatch the plans back, "He won't-"

"He will!" Skywarp held them out of reach. "And he'll probably... blast the door down or something to prove it."

"Then I will ensure there _is_ water damage," Megatron puffed up his chest, unwilling to be outwitted by _Starscream_ of all mechs. "Then that little brat will have no choice but to rely on my good grace."

"At this point, I think he'd rather recharge in the hull than in your berth." Skywarp was only being honest.

Megatron grumbled something unintelligible under his breath. "And Thundercracker?"

Skywarp thought. Thundercracker wasn't as stubborn as Starscream, and nowhere near as paranoid. But he was more flighty. If not handled gently, and slowly...

"I got a plan for TC," he winked at his leader. "Trust me."

 

* * *

 

 Starscream was stuck in the corridor between the quarters he shared with his trine -sealed and blocked off by sheets of metals welded and bolted across the doors- and Megatron's Command Suite -the door left invitingly open.

His attempts at trying to tear the barricade away from his room kept being interrupted by the irrepressible desire to keep shouting at the monster that was doing this to him.

"My _work_ is in there!" Starscream shrieked, brandishing a crowbar he had un-subspaced out of Primus-knew-where and was attempting to break into his sealed quarters with. "You can't just restrict access to my own-!"

"For the last time, no!" Megatron bellowed from outside his own suite -besides him, leaning up against the doorway, Skywarp had his face hidden behind a servo. "I'm not flooding this entire level just so you can retrieve your paraphernalia!"

Starscream swung away from him and reburied his crowbar in the edge of the barricade, yanking with all his strength. Metal groaned, but it was the crowbar that was bending under the added pressure, not the door.

Megatron was watching from the other end of the corridor with a satisfied smirk on his face, and that only made Starscream push harder.

Thundercracker, who had offered no help or protest throughout the entire scene whatsoever, was slowly but surely retreating away from him, and closer to their trine-traitor and his flavour-of-the-month turned bondmate.

Starscream refused to look at him, giving the door an added kick to hide his bubbling emotions. He wasn't going to call Thundercracker back, if that stupid weak-sparked fool really couldn't see logic enough to know that this was all a trap, he wasn't worth the bother.

"C'mon TC," Skywarp took their mate's wrist and lead him past Megatron into their leader's lair. "We just had the private wash-rack updated. You're gonna love it-"

Skywarp's excited voice faded as his trine disappeared. Megatron remained in the corridor a moment longer, arms folded, watching as Starscream tried to prise away bolts and hack at fresh welds.

"Come to berth when you're ready, Starscream," The smug old idiot said over the harsh clangs and scraps of metal on metal. "The door won't be locked."

Starscream waited until the door sealed behind his leader before dropping his crow bar and punching the barricade uselessly. It was his helm that clunked against it next as he felt the fight drain from his frame.

He stared down at the uninviting floor.

Still a more comfortable place to recharge than in a berth with his mortal enemy.

 

* * *

 

 

Thundercracker had never had the opportunity to see Megatron's Command Suite before. It was only slightly larger than the one he shared with his trine, but offered more in terms of storage space. Alongside the widest berth he had ever seen, the room featured a work station, desk, communication console, energon dispensary, and it's own wash-rack. It was unsurprising to find more proof of Megatron's dislike of the communal living aspect of military life. He was always a very private mech.

Which was why the immediate invitation to stay in his suite with him and Skywarp was so suspicious.

"Our quarters aren't really flooded, are they?" He asked the moment the door was shut and he was sure Starscream wouldn't be able to hear him.

Megatron stiffened, but Skywarp wasn't able to suppress a slag-eating grin. "How'd you figure that out?"

"I'm not an idiot, Skywarp." He answered, hyperaware of Megatron moving around behind him. He tucked his wings close to his frame.

"You won't tell Star will you?" Skywarp glanced past him at their leader, sharing a look, "He already hates us..."

"He doesn't hate you," Thundercracker felt like it was his duty to reassure his mate. He did look back at Megatron though, and add, "He does hate you."

"Shocking," Megatron grumbled, filling up an energon cube. "Help yourself to the facilities. I'll be recharging. I have an early scout debrief in the morning."

"We won't keep you up," Skywarp answered for Thundercracker, and started dragging him towards the berth Megatron was currently settling into. "Dibs on middle!" He shouted, jumping into the centre off the berth, prompting an irritated scowl out of their leader.

"Dibs?" The older mech huffed, giving Skywarp a rough shove when he seeker tried to roll too far over to his side.

"Earth slang," Thundercracker explained, and grew embarrassed when Megatron looked at him, intrigued. "It means 'first choice'."

"You know a lot about Earth customs, Thundercracker?"

Before he could answer, Skywarp's black servo darted out of nowhere and yanked him down onto the berth. He squirmed away, trying to place himself right on the edge, the furthest possible point from his leader, but Skywarp was like a limpet, clinging to him with all four of his limbs

"Warp-" he tried to protest, pushing gently at the seeker pressed up against his side.

Skywarp shoved his helm under his jaw and buried into his neck though, exhaling in deep content. There was little Thundercracker could do to dissuade him.

On the teleporter's other side, Megatron settled down. Gravitating towards his mates, he pushed up against Skywarp's back, throwing an arm over the seeker's slight waist. One of his huge black digits brushed Thundercracker's hip, and the blue seeker flinched violently, spark jumping into his throat.

Megatron noticed, his crimson optics dim over the top of Skywarp's helm. His arm drew back to a safer distance, and Thundercracker felt himself relax ever so slightly.

"Scaredy Cat," Skywarp whispered into his neck, smiling with his optics closed.

Thundercracker would have smacked him around the helm, but with his luck going the way it was, he would have just as likely ended up accidentally punching Megatron in the face instead. 

 

 

 


	4. Discord

Thundercracker woke feeling warm and loved. Arms were wrapped around his middle. Skywarp's- he could tell from the smell, and the way claws weren't sunk into his armour seams possessively. He hummed contently, curling into that feeling, and Skywarp reciprocated with a little nuzzle before soft lips found his throat cables and peppered them with kisses.

"'Warp,"

He angled his helm back with a sigh, his servo on Skywarp's waist sliding lower to cup his mate's aft. Skywarp made a pleased noise and shifted, pushing him onto his back to move on top of him. Instinct took over when they started kissing, Thundercracker spreading his thighs as Skywarp nudged his knees between them. The bond between them warmed, soothed from whatever disagreement they must have had to have made it hurt in the first place.

Now, what was that disagreement again? Thundercracker tried to think as Skywarp ran his servos over his wings, rocking their heated codpieces together.

"Ahem."

A deep voice _not_ belonging to one of his trine-mates knocked Thundercracker from his sleepy arousal and in an instant he was shoving Skywarp away to see-

Megatron was stood at the end of the berth, half an energon cube in one servo, a morning report in the other. He wore an expression of vague boredom and looked like he had been awake for some time. It was obvious he had been about to leave when he had noticed... _the show._

Thundercracker couldn't speak- couldn't even _look_ at his leader for his mortification. He had been caught. He and Skywarp had been about to- in Megatron's berth!

"You wanna join?" Skywarp asked boldly, and Thundercracker suddenly lost the ability to breath now as well. "TC won't mind."

He would mind. He would mind very much. He would have closed his legs, assumed a more dignified, professional position and told his leader so himself, but Skywarp was still on top of him, pretty much pinning him with his weight, and his vocaliser wasn't responding enough for him to so much as squeak a protest.

Thankfully, Megatron held up a servo. "I'm already late for my debrief." He threw back the rest of his cube, throat cables working as he swallowed the long gulps down.

"Wouldn't be so late if you hadn't been watching." Skywarp pointed out, and to Thundercracker's utter horror, started playing with the edges of his wings, showing him off to Megatron.

Megatron made a noise caught somewhere desire and irritation. Skywarp shivered in arousal, spark pulsing, and Thundercracker felt his own interfacing array ping online from the proximity to him. His face began to warm as their leader continued to watch them. Closely.

"Later," the bigger mech answered, levelling them both with a promisingly glare. He placed his empty cube down and subspaced his datapad. "Now, I really am late."

"You're the leader," Skywarp pointed out as Megatron moved around to the side of the berth, approaching them. "You can't be late. It's everyone else that's early."

Megatron's mouth twisted in amusement. He bent, drawing near. Thundercracker cringed back but didn't have any way of escaping, and had to stay in place as Skywarp angled his helm back to receive a long, animated kiss.

Thundercracker watched, wistful, spark-aching, until they broke apart.

And then found his processor stalling when Megatron turned to him next and caught his cheek in a short but firm kiss. Lips withdrew with a wet smack and Thundercracker's entire face fired up like a furnace. He blinked as Megatron straightened again, trying to process if all the weird tingles he was feeling came from embarrassment or...

Megatron was smirking at Skywarp, already moving towards the door, cocky and sure, like he had won some sort of secret competition they were having. But Skywarp was grinning like a fool anyway, wriggling his brows.

"Sure you won't stay?"

"Behave yourself," Megatron rejected the offer over his shoulder, before the door sealed behind him.

Thundercracker's intakes were screaming for air by the time he finally took a breath.

"Your spark's beating pretty hard," Skywarp commented, servo against his chest.

"Is it?" Thundercracker snapped, willing his furious blush to retreat all the faster. "Thanks for molesting me in front of him, Warp!"

Skywarp only laughed at him, leaning in and kissing at his scowling face. "I wanted him to see how hot you are."

Thundercracker was about to complain that he wasn't a piece of hardware to be flaunted in front of other mechs -regardless of whether they were technically bond-mates now -when the door opened again.

Both helms whipped around to see Megatron in the doorway, glowering murderously, looking not unlike he had just seen Optimus Prime and was struggling not to give into the temptation to blindly charge him.

Skywarp was brave enough to offer a concerned, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Your trine-mate," Megatron seethed. "You'll need to collect him."

Skywarp hopped off the berth and slipped past Megatron into the corridor. Thundercracker followed, inching past Megatron's colossal frame when the larger mech failed to move back. He joined Skywarp in the corridor.

They both stared down at the tri-coloured seeker slumped against the barricaded door to their old quarters. Starscream was surrounded by tools of various trades, most of them broken. The barricade he had been attacking was still in place, but hours of dedication had scratched and scorched it to an impressive state. Their trine-leader himself was sprawled beside it, face smooshed unattractively against a sheet of scorched metal, the rest of his frame laid across the width of the corridor.

Thundercracker had been bonded to Starscream for a very long time, but even he hadn't ever seen the seeker in such a desperate state.

"Deal with it." Megatron bit out, sounding completely unsympathetic.

Thundercracker felt his own ire rise. Ready to defend his mate, his wings arched high as he turned, but Megatron was pinching the bridge of his nose wearily, and the creases in his brow didn't look like they'd come from anger. It looked more like worry.

"He can't be reasoned with in this state." Their leader continued, "Put him to recharge before he falls into stasis. I'll have him moved onto a later on-shift."

Skywarp nodded, moving quickly to collect Starscream. Megatron passed them swiftly, probably thinking it easier for Thundercracker and Skywarp to negotiate with their stubborn mate without his presence to rile the lead seeker up again.

A wise decision.

Thundercracker knelt beside Starscream just as Skywarp began nudging him awake. Their trine-leader groaned, wings flicking. When his optics onlined they were very dim.

"Hey... hey?" Skywarp said gently, pulling the awakening seeker up into a sitting position. "C'mon Star, let's go."

But Starscream wasn't as disorientated as they'd hoped he would be. After a moments confusion of why he'd been recharging on the dirty floor, his quick mind caught up, and he pulled away with a snarl, reaching for a welder beside him as he got up. "Get off me you treacherous fools!"

Thundercracker caught Skywarp's optic and they shared a knowing look.

"I don't have any more sedatives," he answered the unspoken question.

Starscream whirled around, welder lit and held aloft, "What?!"

"Nothing!" Skywarp cried, waving his servos in front of him. "You- just do whatever it is you've been trying to do without success all night."

Starscream scowled, "I'm trying to get into my quarters."

"Starscream, they're flooded." Thundercracker sighed.

"You know damn-well they aren't!" Starscream threw his welder to the floor with a clang, pointing furiously. "This is a trick to lure me into his berth so he can strike when my guards down!"

" _Strike_?" Skywarp scrunched his nose up. "And do what?"

"I don't know!" Starscream squawked, " _Something_."

"He's not as crazy as you," Skywarp crossed his arms and huffed, "Unlike you, his entire life doesn't revolve around trying to repeatedly kill someone."

Starscream looked like he was about to explode, so Thundercracker stepped between his mates. "He's not there now though. You don't want to look around? Snoop through all his stuff?"

Skywarp opened his mouth to protest the violation of his mate's privacy, but Thundercracker subtly kicked him. Starscream was stroking his jaw, thinking, soothed at the prospect of plotting.

"...And he won't be returning any time soon?"

"Positive."

Starscream straightened, gathering his dignity about him despite the smudges under his optics and the low droop of his wings. "Alright then. Skywarp, keep watch."

Skywarp rolled his optics and pulled a face behind Starscream's back, but played along anyway, letting Thundercracker lead their trine-leader into Megatron's Command Suite.

Starscream spent a lot of time searching under the berth, shifting through drawers, searching for hidden compartments in the walls. Skywarp sat at the desk in the corner, his chin propped in his servo, watching in undisguised boredom, while Thundercracker followed their trine-leader around to ensure there was no property damage.

Eventually Starscream found an encrypted datapad, something that must have been sensitive intel if it was here and not in the Command Centre. The snooping seeker sat on the edge of the berth, frowning as he started decrypting it.

He hissed a curse under his breath after his third failed attempt. It was very unlike him to struggle with something like this. Perhaps he was more than _just_ tired. 

"Here," Thundercracker saw an opportunity and sat besides Starscream, "Let me try something."

Starscream was so drained that he didn't seem to notice Thundercracker stalling for time rather than actively attempting to decrypt the file for him. It wasn't long before his exhaustion had him slumping sideways against Thundercracker's arm, frame slowly un-tensing.

Catching on, Skywarp climbed onto the berth behind him, reaching for his wings and massaging the armour, slow and firm.

Starscream's optics began to flicker.

Thundercracker let himself drop back to lie across the berth. Guided by Skywarp, Starscream followed. He muttered something about 'fools' and 'victory', before his expression went slack, limbs heavy.

And was recharging in seconds.

Skywarp did a silent little fist pump of victory. Thundercracker rolled his optics.

"Don't start celebrating yet," he told his mate. "This is a serious problem."

"I-" Skywarp fidgeted, looking uncomfortable, "He's just... C'mon. You know Star. He turns everything into drama."

"'Warp," he shuttered his optics and tried to take a moment to translate such a horrible comment into what Skywarp might actually mean. He couldn't find the words without his own emotions bubbling to the surface again. "I'm unhappy too, Skywarp."

The purple seeker glanced up, looking surprised - though not at his feelings, he would know that through their bond- perhaps more surprised that Thundercracker would actually admit so out loud. Like most Decepticons that didn't wear their sparks on their wings as Skywarp did, Thundercracker wasn't keen on expressing his emotions.

His mate recovered quickly though, "Yeah well, _you're_ not trying to kill yourself and everyone you know cuz of it." He cast the unconscious Starscream a condescending look.

Thundercracker wanted to smack himself in the face. His mates often fell into squabbles. Both seekers were short tempered, over-emotional, and thick-headed, and averaged around six disagreements a cycle. The few 'big arguments' they had were rare, and normally resolved within a day or two with reluctant apologies, and not-so-reluctant shenanigans between their berth sheets.

Shenanigans weren't going to solve this one.

"What about Megatron?" Thundercracker switched targets, "How do you think he feels? He didn't consent to this either."

"He knows it was an accident." Skywarp stuck his nose in the air, like his new mate was such a vast improvement upon this run-down, uncaring trine.

Thundercracker didn't let Skywarp's tone hurt as much as the self-deprecating, insecure chunk of his processor wanted it to.

"He's fine with it then?"

Skywarp fidgeted again, unconsciously reaching for Starscream's wing and kneading it like it was his security blanket. In a small voice he said, "He wants to look after us."

That struck some part of Thundercracker's spark that he hadn't known existed. Had Megatron really expressed concern for their wellbeing, or was it merely something he was saying to reassure Skywarp? He didn't owe them any affection, especially since the only thing he had gotten out of their unexpected bond so far were arguments and a null-ray to the chest.

"Starscream?" He blurted. Skywarp blinked at him. "He's willing to put up with Starscream? After everything?"

"I guess so." Skywarp's servo ran across the smooth, silky birth cover, "He got this berth made to fit us. He even installed another shower-head in the wash rack. Just for Star."

The pressure weighing on Thundercracker's spark eased off just enough for him to feel like he could breath again. His shoulders lowered and wings lifted. Skywarp for all his faults, had at least accidentally bonded them to someone who would want them- perhaps already did.

"There's something I need to do," he said, pushing up from the berth. He pointed to their recharging mate. "Try not to leave him alone in here."

Skywarp folded his legs underneath him, "He's recharging."

"He might wake up. And destroy everything."

The purple seeker peered down at Starscream -mouth agape, limbs sprawled- and frowned, "Yeah, he ain't waking up any time soon."

Thundercracker hoped so.

 

* * *

 

  
Megatron tried not to dwell on his own personal predicaments as he awaited the return of Ravage and Buzzsaw in the surface elevator lobby. Sadly, the Cassettes were late back from the night-recon, and he had little else to do _but_ dwell.

Being spark-bound to another was a concept entirely new to him. He had never had a creator or a brother, let alone something as complex as a trine. Skywarp, being the mech he had actually consented to merging with, was at the forefront of the sensation, a bright, playful presence that felt nothing but familiar to him.

But existing in tandem behind the obnoxious presence of their trine mate, sat Thundercracker and Starscream. He could still feel their strongest emotions, but they were muffled, far away, a great effort for him to reach out for. And when he did manage to brush against their consciousness, as he had done with Starscream... It wasn't pleasant.

The elevator pinged in front of him. He straightened, putting aside his thoughts in favour of summoning his leaderly composure. Eventually the doors opened and out slinked Ravage, his winged brother hitching a ride between his shoulder blades.

"Report." Megatron demanded.

Buzzsaw spread his wings and soared the distance between them to land on Megatron's shoulder. In his beak he carried a small datachip. Megatron held out his palm and with a proud flap of wings, Buzzsaw dropped his stolen prize into it.

Smirking, Megatron lifted a digit to scratch Buzzsaw between the wings for a job well done. He gestured for Ravage to follow as he turned and headed towards the Command Centre, keen to view the successful nights surveillance.

He was barely through the door, Ravage slipping between his legs, rubbing up against his shin armour affectionally- when a deep voice called his name. _Thundercracker's_ voice.

Surprised, he twisted, too sharply, stepping back and onto Ravage's long flicking tail. The quadrupede shrieked, Buzzsaw squawked, and Megatron wobbled, tripping over his own pedes as both Cassettes scrambled and flapped away from him as quickly as they could.

Ravage knocked down a stack of datafiles as he fled the room, letting them spill across the floor between the two mechs.

Megatron straightened and tried to recollect his dignity.

"Uh, sorry." Thundercracker had the good grace to apologise, but it was somewhat hindered by the smile he was failing to stifle. "I just wanted to speak with you. After your de-brief."

Megatron made a show of looking down the escape path Ravage and Buzzsaw had taken, blowing a sigh through his vents. "It'll be hours before I track those two down. We can speak now," he looked down into Thundercracker's soft crimson optics, and found he didn't mind the inconvenience to his morning that much. "How is he?"

Thundercracker blinked, and such a wide optic'd expression looked fitting on his normally stoic warrior. "...He? Skywarp?"

"No," Megatron snorted, "Your trine-leader. Is the little fool finally recharging or has he revealed a self-destructive suicide pact?"

"He's recharging," the seeker answered a little distantly. "Warp's with him."

That was good. Megatron had expected it to take a few hours and many supply shipments worth of property damage to sooth Starscream's turmoil enough to get him recharging. He nodded his approval.

"Keep an optic on him." He told the seeker, "The last thing he needs is a physical decline as well as emotional."

Thundercracker didn't answer at first. The blue seeker was squinting up at him, like the concept of him being able to care for them beyond being an extension of Skywarp hadn't occurred to him. Like they were additional accessories. Berth warmers. Skywarp stand-ins to frag when the original wasn't available.

What was worse, was that he realised he hadn't done much to assure Thundercracker otherwise.

"As much as I detest playing nursemaid to your ungrateful brat of the trine-leader, he is my mate now. I won't tolerate him coming to further harm." _No matter how much he might deserve it_ , he added mentally.

It seemed to appeal to Thundercracker's protective nature. The seeker continued staring at him like his processor had just exploded in his own helm. His mouth opened but only a low whirring noise was emitted as he struggled to reset his vocaliser. Megatron reached out to shut his mouth with a little tap to the underside on his chin.

"Nor you." He added.

A part of the bond previously distant blossomed to life. A protective, patient, earnest presence. Thundercracker. Megatron reciprocated as best he could without Skywarp there to guide him, brushing the presence with his own, clumsily projecting his own feelings.

Thundercracker stepped closer.

"You'll put up with Starscream?" The seeker asked, optics searching his face for the truth, expression almost pleading. "You'll be kind to him? He's not easy to live with. Even when he likes you. You'll-"

Megatron placed a servo to the seeker's mouth to stop the accelerating rambling. "I'll have all three of you, so long as you have me."

Thundercracker made an oddly charming noise caught somewhere between a laugh and a hiccup. He ducked his helm quickly, but Megatron was sure he had seen moisture gathering in his optics. Relief washed through the bond, the seeker's shoulders slumped as the weight of a hundred stresses began to lift.

"And what of you?" He caught the blue seeker under his jaw and tilted his handsome face up. "I can't imagine wrangling those mates of yours is easy?"

Thundercracker nodded his helm in vehement agreement, like no one had ever understood him so much before. "I try to stop all the pranks and plots and- I just can't keep up. They out-number me..."

"Not anymore," Megatron cocked an eye-ridge. "Between us, we'll manage."

Thundercracker leaned into his servo, opening the bond a little bit more, thankful to have one more mech in this mating bond that possessed common sense. Someone to even out the scales, for him at least. Maybe someone who could be there to let him release a bit of his own mischievousness.

Megatron hoped he knew that.

He moved in, sure that with that stricken look across the seeker's face he could steal a kiss, something more than a chaste peck to the cheek -something that ended with straight-winged, sensible Thundercracker pinned to his Command Centre wall moaning, when the bond stirred again. A discord.

Thundercracker didn't seem to notice, dumbly mesmerised by their closeness, optics locked on Megatron's mouth, lips parted, and so, so receptive that Megatron wanted to punch the nearest monitor for the sudden spike of panic that shuddered through his spark.

And the unmissable shake of an explosion from somewhere inside the base.

Something had happened with Skywarp and Starscream.

Of course, that blasted seeker couldn't have stayed asleep for five more minutes.

"Did- did you feel that?" Thundercracker cleared his mind with a shake of his helm, blinking back into the present situation at hand. "You don't think-?"

Purple light crackled and Skywarp was besides them in seconds, scorched up his left side, snatching at both their servos in a panic.

"I messed up, _Imessedup_!"

"Warp!" Thundercracker cried, grabbing his mate by the shoulder vents. "What-?"

"Starwokeupandhetrashedeverythingandleftand-"

Megatron only heard one word, "Trashed?!" He snarled, armour heckling as he envisioned the burnt-out-husk Starscream would have left his quarters. "Where is he?!"

"What did you say to him?" Thundercracker demanded over the top of him, patience evaporating. "Warp, I told you-"

"I didn't-!" Skywarp scowled and shoved him away. "I was trying to comfort him! Why is it always my fault?! Why are you always blaming me?!"

Thundercracker looked like he had a good response to that, but unlike the two seekers, Megatron didn't have the time to tolerate an argument.

"Silence." He demanded, and Thundercracker immediately snapped his mouth shut again. Skywarp, too, shrunk back, wings drooping. "You're not going to stand around arguing like a pair of mechling's when your trine-leader is missing." He pointed at Skywarp. "Where is he?"

"Left the base." The teleporter whispered quietly.

Wonderful.

Megatron selected the frequency for Soundwave on his com-link, adding a Priority One alert to the hail. It was answered immediately.

" _Soundwave_."

"Starscream is AWOL. Round up your cassettes and find him."

" _Affirmative_."

He disconnected the line and rounded on the seeker's again. "You-" he pointed at Thundercracker, "-are Acting-Air-Commander. Take a unit out for aerial reconnaissance. And you," he pointed at Skywarp again, "Are going to go over every inch of your conversation with Starscream."

"Hey!" Skywarp showed a rare streak of disobedience towards him, "I said I didn't-!"

"You do not have a processor-to-vocaliser filter." Megatron snapped at the purple seeker. They had been bonded only two days and he knew that well enough. "You do not have the best track record when it comes to provoking others."

Skywarp fell silent, though remained scowling petulantly. Thundercracker was watching them, servos wringing together.

"What are you still doing here?" Megatron snapped at him when the bond flared with another pulse of distress. Wherever Starscream was, he was upset, and making no effort to conceal his emotions -even from him. The knowledge was making Megatron tense. "Go!"

Thundercracker scrambled, but before he could leave, Megatron's com beeped again. He answered with a snapped, "Yes?"

" _Starscream; located._ " Soundwave's voice droned through the communicator. " _Intercepted organic media broadcasts depict his current location in New York."_

Megatron blinked, unable to comprehend why the seeker would be in the human city, much less on their primitive version of holo-screens.

"Star's on Tv?" Skywarp voiced out loud.

" _Starscream; atop the Statue of Liberty_." Soundwave elaborated.

Megatron wanted to roll his optics. Well of course he was. Wherever else would the seeker be but stood on the shoulders of giants.

" _Autobots; soon to arrive at the scene."_

This time Megatron did roll his optics. Rather half-heartedly, he opened up a mass communication, hailing all comm frequencies. "Decepticons... rise up."

They had a seeker to rescue.

 

 


	5. Lady Liberty

Starscream sat atop the iron statue's crown, legs dangling before it's serene face. The human insects had fled the tiny island the second his thrusters were audible, scattering and screaming in a panic, scurrying for the ferries back to the mainland. Boats still circled the island, flashing lights and sirens blaring in distress. The occasional helicopter flew clumsily by, piloted by squishes that had little right to the airways.

He sneered. Luckily for the organics he just didn't have the energy to spare a blast from his null-ray.

The Autobots will have been called too, no doubt. He squinted towards the city, telescoping his optics to their highest setting in search of obnoxious primary coloured armour. It would take those sad little grounders a while to reach him out here though. They would need to negotiate passage via the human's floating vessels first.

Bored, he swung his legs, letting his thrusters thunk against the statue's elegant nose.

He wished they'd hurry up, wherever they were. Perhaps the Autobot's would let him defect? That would teach his trine. And the human-lovers had an esteemed medic, he recalled. Someone with a few thousand more years medical experience than Hook. Maybe they would know how to remove unwanted spark-bonds? He could always hope-

There was a familiar blip of a siren -Cybertronian, not organic- and Starscream twisted from where he sat to see a boat approaching the island, transporting half-a-dozen armed, angry Autobots.

He gave them a little wave.

They saw him lift his arm -null-ray deactivated but still attached- and knew from experience to duck. Starscream snickered as they flinched and dropped to the deck, arms over helms. He let his legs swing in playful delight.

"Starscream!" an Autobot was shouting up at him, having picked themselves off the floor. The boat just shy of the Island's dock now, and the Autobot vaulted over the side into shin-deep water. He sported the appearance of an organic police vehicle. He wasn't Prime, which was a little insulting. "Stand down!"

"I'm not standing." He called back, lifting his helm and making a show of enjoying the view from up top.

There was a confused pause before the Autobot came back with, "What are you up to, Starscream? Where's Megatron?!"

Urgh, Megatron. It was always about Megatron, wasn't it? Megatron Megatron _Megatron_.

"How should I know?" he spat petulantly, leering over the sharp point of Lady Liberty's crown. "I'm not here on Decepticon business. I'm _sight seeing_."

Down the on the dock below, six identical expressions of utter befuddlement blinked up at him.

"...He's glitching." A yellow one finally snorted, loud enough for Starscream to hear as he lowered his blaster. "Tell the humans to cancel the Coast Guard and call the psyche-ward instead. He's clearly-"

He cut off when Starscream shot at him. His null-ray caught the yellow warrior on the thigh and the Autobot dropped to his knee with a furious shout. His comrades responded with several dozen blaster bolts fired back.

Starscream grit his denta and ducked back behind the statue's crown, only just avoiding a ray of red light to one of his wings. Somehow he doubted the Autobot's would be willing to accept him into their ranks now.

Not a great shame. That hideous insignia would have looked awfully unflattering on his wings.

The pinging of blaster bolts against iron tapered off, and curious, Starscream poked his helm out of his hiding place, half expecting a blast to the face for his troubles. What he saw sent his spark shooting into his throat.

"Hey Screamer!" Skywarp's inappropriately chipper voice called up to him from where he stood on the ground not two hundred feet from their bitter enemies.

"What the-!?"

Closer inspection revealed that Skywarp wasn't alone. He had just arrived first. Thundercracker landed below as well -rather than just swooping down on top of him. Arguments between them often resulted in his mates accosting him with unwanted physicality until he feigned contentment, just to get them to leave him alone. It looked like both his trine being oddly respectful of his space.

He'd rather they didn't, if respecting boundaries meant standing between him and Autobots.

"Get out of here you idiots!" He squawked, waving his arms for attention. "I order you to leave!"

He was ignored. His trine kept their optics on the enemy, as the tense Autobot's -too soft for their own good and reluctant to open fire on un-hostile targets- comm'd for further orders.

Fuming, Starscream was a hairs breadth from abandoning his stunt and flying down to shoot the Autobots before they would harm his hapless mates -when the boom of thrusters announced yet more arrivals.

This time, the entire faction. Megatron at their helm.

Starscream rapidly assessed his options. One, remain where he was and suffer whatever punishment Megatron had come to inflict on him for the destruction of his quarters? Or two, flee and hide amongst the congested buildings of central Manhattan until Megatron found him and punished him anyway?

He didn't have time to make a choice. Megatron landed beside his mates below and looked up to shoot him a look that translated so perfectly into 'sit your aft down or I'll hand it to you' that Starscream didn't dare even _think_ about taking off again.

He watched as the Police Autobot and Megatron approached each other. He couldn't hear what they were saying, no matter how hard he strained his audials. He pushed an enquiry at his trine-mates. They glanced in his direction but unsubtly denied him, muffling their bond so it was like trying to reach them through frosted glass. Ungrateful, strut-less, Megatron-loving traitors-

There was a lot of gesturing going on down there. Starscream leant right over the edge of the crown to watch. Megatron pointed up at him. The Autobot was shaking his helm, pointing back at the city. Megatron pointed at his mates next, and then back at the sea. The Autobot looked away, then appeared to slump. He shrugged, nodded, and lifted up a servo to show five digits.

The Autobots began to retreat.

Starscream didn't need to know lip-reading to understand what had just happened.

They'd given Megatron five minutes to get him down and away from the human populace, or, likely, they'd be returning to remove him by force.

Well, he was sure he could make this as difficult as possible. He resettled himself into a comfortable position.

The Autobots had already begun vacating the island, rolling back onto their little boat, when Megatron turned to Skywarp.

Next thing Starscream knew his purple mate had appeared besides him.

"I'm _not_ coming down." He snarled, refusing to look at Skywarp. "I don't care what your bolt-headed Romeo told the Autobots, you'll have to tear this thing down before I leave it."

"What do you think he brought Bruticus for?" Skywarp shrugged.

"What do you want?"

"TC wanted me to give you something," Skywarp wandered a little closer, closed servo extended. "Here..."

Anticipating Skywarp's servo to open and actually reveal something, Starscream reached to take it. It was a ploy. Skywarp's palm was empty, and fingers wrapped around his wrist and tugged him forwards before he could do anything to draw away. Fully expecting Skywarp's warp-drive to activate and yank him down to the surface and within striking distance of an angry warlord, he opened his mouth to shriek, when warm lips closed over his.

He harrumphed, optics rolling in irritation, as Skywarp kissed him deep and slow on top of the national landmark in full view of half the faction. Megatron included. He turned out of it, wiping his mouth furiously.

"You taste like _him_." He sneered, and spat.

Skywarp snorted, unrepentant, "Yeah. Probably that blow job I just gave him..."

Starscream's tanks rolled. Skywarp was goading him and it wasn't true, but his mind conjured up the saline taste readily. The imaginary brackishness stuck to his glossa and he barely resisted the urge to splutter childishly. Skywarp always knew how to unsettle him.

"Did he send you up here to keep torturing me?!" He demanded, glaring down at the impatient Megatron watching them from below. "What more could you possibly say?"

Skywarp was scowling petulantly, lips pouting. The purple seeker opened his mouth, ready to verbally stab Starscream with whatever careless retort had come to mind this time, when he looked aside and caught Megatron staring up at him. Some wordless communication between them collapsed Skywarp's expression.

The purple seeker dropped his helm. "I- I guess I'm here to say sorry."

Starscream blinked, twisting his helm to the side. "What?!"

"Sorry!" Skywarp snapped louder, "Oh Primus, Screamer. Don't make me say it again."

"You're _sorry_?!" Starscream sneered. Some apology. He threw up his arms, "Well I suppose all is forgiven then, isn't it?!"

Skywarp's mouth pressed into a thin line, his temper flaring. He stamped a thruster and snapped his helm down to where Megatron was stood again, wordlessly gesturing at Starscream as if to say, 'see?! _He's_ the unreasonable one!'.

Megatron stared back unrelentingly. Arms folded with a sense of finality.

Skywarp's arms dropped listlessly when he seemed to realise he wasn't going to be getting any support.

"He's grounded me." He muttered sadly, rubbing his neck.

That perked up Starscream's interest. Skywarp, being punished? He smirked nastily, "Your precious leader took you off flight patrols? How tragic for you."

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Skywarp crossed his arms and slumped, kicking at the metal of the statue. "I thought bonds worked... differently, you know."

Starscream stared, voice quiet for all the fury hidden in it, "What did you _think_ would happen?"

"I thought it, I thought bonds just," Skywarp bit his bottom lip, "made it work."

"I'm not going to _magically fall in love_ just because you bonded my spark to Megatron's!" He snapped, grasping at his chest, "All you've managed to do is land me in the most humiliating position possible."

"It's not that bad-"

"You keep saying that!" He snapped, intake closing up. "But it is. It is for me. I'm not coming down."

Skywarp fidgeted, "The Autobots will shoot you to pieces."

"They're welcome to." Starscream hissed, twisting away from his mate to glower at the cityscape over the water. "You can leave now."

The crack of Skywarp's teleportation didn't sound, and Starscream's armour tightened around him more with each tense passing second.

"One more thing," Skywarp asked, and Starscream could almost feel his mate's extended servo, hovering just above his wing.

He turned, optics rolling. "What now?"

Skywarp leaned in and kissed him again. Right on the corner of his mouth, lingering but soft. Starscream let him, standing stiff but impassive until the other seeker drew away. "From you this time?" He guessed.

Skywarp stepped back, nodding his helm in the direction of the ground, "Nah. That one's from Megatron."

The vanished in a flash of light, and Starscream felt sick with rage.

 

* * *

 

Skywarp reappeared besides Megatron on the ground, shrugging helplessly. "He's not coming down."

Megatron felt like he had been aged a million years in the past ten minutes alone. He tore his gaze from the moping seeker above him and sighed. "He realises the Autobots will be returning for him?"

Skywarp nodded. "Said they could shoot him if they wanted."

Beside his mate, Thundercracker face-palmed, making a mournful noise. "If we ever get him down from there, I'm going to chain his wings to the floor."

Megatron agreed with the sentiment. Had Starscream always been such an immature, thoughtless little fool? He hoped not. He was bonded to the unrepentant over-shined ball of obnoxious superiority now. And if Starscream's long-term mates couldn't talk him down, and the threat of Autobots didn't motivate his sense of self-preservation, how was _Megatron_ expected to deal with this?

He could remain where he was and fight off the coming Autobot -and human- reinforcements, likely to no avail, as Starscream still wouldn't come down. Or he could leave the seeker to his fate -a fate, he as a mate, would likely share.

"Starscream!" He bellowed, surprising the Decepticons nearest him enough to make them jump. "Are you going to come down, or should I let the Autobots collect you for me?!"

A dark helm poked itself out from above the crown of the statue to reveal Starscream's scowling face. "Perhaps that's what I had planned!" he scratchy voice called back, "I'd rather rot in their brig than in _your_ berth!"

Megatron's fuel pump sped up. His left optic twitched. Thundercracker and Skywarp felt his mounting temper through the bond and both wisely stepped away from him. Megatron swirled his glossa across his denta, thinking.

"You may leave us now." He ordered.

Skywarp blinked, "Huh?"

"Return to the base with Thundercracker." Megatron told him, not taking his optics off the self-exiled seeker above them. "Your comrades will retreat with you."

"You're staying here?" Thundercracker's incredulous tone cut in. His blue frame stepped in front of Megatron, blocking the view of Starscream, and he took his leader's wrist, servo warm and soft like Skywarp's, but grip decidedly firmer. "The Autobots will be back any second now, and you want us to leave you?!"

"Exactly," Megatron growled. "That little monster up there wants a fight. He wants to waste time and resources at his expense, and he wants to watch Prime punch me in the helm."

Skywarp nodded, "Yeah, that probably is what he wants."

"You're going to retreat." Megatron repeated. "And I will stay here until he sees reason. The soft-sparked Autobots will be less inclined to attack if we are outnumbered."

Faithful Skywarp was already nodding, wings arching and twitching as they readied themselves for flight. Thundercracker still had hold of his wrist though, brow furrowed.

"If you're not back-"

"Stop fretting, Thunder," Skywarp tugged his mate away with a fond look of resignation. He pressed a servo to Thundercracker's chest, over his spark. "We'll know if there's trouble."

Thundercracker finally stepped back, woefully looking between his two mates, before bowing his helm and letting his thrusters ignite.

Megatron watched them go, mesmerised by their synchronised transformation into fighter jets. Skywarp did a playful little loop before swooping down and snatching up Soundwave. Now airborne, the rest of the faction followed their lead, lifting into the sky after then.

From atop the statue, Starscream was watching, perplexed.

"What are you doing, you lunatic!?" The seeker screeched down at him. "Is this your plan? To let the Autobots shoot us?!"

"No." Megatron called up, "The plan was to surrender. Then perhaps we'll have to share their brig."

Starscream's optics brightened so much the Statue of Liberty looked like a light house. "You wouldn't dare!"

"If that's what it takes, Starscream!" He snapped back. "To let the enemy to strip us of weaponry and lock us in a room together, then yes!"

"No!"

"Then come down and talk to me, fraggit!" He bellowed, stabbing a digit at the ground at his pedes. "This isn't going to go away! This isn't something you can cure, and like Pit am I going to let you drag us all down with you when your rejection of this bond finally breaks your mind!"

Starscream was leaning right over the edge now, and looked moments away from throwing himself off the statue and at his leader, guns blazing, claws drawn. "I hate you!"

The temptation to scream something of the like back was very much at the forefront of Megatron's mind. He stifled it, bit his glossa, and exhaled heavily. There was no mech in the universe more skilled at escalation than Starscream. No mech more insufferably irritating. Arguing wasn't going to help.

The seeker was keyed up, volatile, and -Megatron suspected- frightened.

He had to summon something other than resentment for the murderous traitor. Some genuine feeling of fondness or at the very least, respect. He needed to deescalate and sooth Starscream. He could always chew the seeker out later in the more controlled environment of their underwater base.

"I know you're angry, but I need your help," he said through gritted denta, knowing appealing to Starscream's arrogance had worked in the past.

A sarcastic, "Ha!" drifted down at him.

Megatron's jaw twitched. "Come now, seeker," he called, forcing his tone into something teasing, "My best and brightest isn't going to cower from this, is he? You're not scared, are you?"

The thrumm of igniting thrusters proved his plan a success. Megatron tilted his helm back as he watched Starscream leap off the statue, cut the power to his thrusters, and then drop heavily on the ground some metres before him.

"I fear nothing!" Starscream hissed, null rays poised, ready to be lifted in a fight.

"Of course," Megatron couldn't help but smirk. He was about to diplomatically suggest they return to base, where he would be able to more effectively corner the little brat and demand to know why his temper tantrums always resulted in the destruction of _his_ belongings, when the whoop of a siren sounded.

He'd been a moment too late, it seemed.

"Megatron!" Prime's booming voice announced as the truck transformed into bipedal mode, blaster at the ready. "You were warned-"

Megatron lifted his fusion cannon defensively, but didn't activate it. "Stand down, Prime. We were leaving-"

"Oh _were_ we?!" Starscream squawked, servos on his hips. "That's not what I had planned."

"Hold your glossa!" Megatron snapped at his disrespectful Second, then turned back to the approaching Autobots. "There need be no violence today, Autobot. Let me take my seeker and leave."

"You're not taking me anywhere!" Starscream howled, null-rays whirring to life.

"Megatron." Prime's voice held a formidable warning. The aim of his blaster changed to Starscream instead. "Tell your Commander to stand down."

Megatron shifted to block the Autobot's weapons, drawing their targeting systems to him instead. "This is a personal issue." He tried to convey the nature of his dilemma without spilling his relationship with Starscream to the entire enemy faction. "And you are escalating it."

He wasn't subtle enough. There was some snickering, and few brave jeers.

"Take the domestic elsewhere, Cons!" The small annoying yellow Autobot yelled the loudest.

Megatron felt like punting him.

"Trouble in paradise, Megatron?" Even Prime teased. Behind Megatron, Starscream tensed.

"I'll show you paradise, Autobot scum!"

Before Megatron could stop him, the seeker had raised his weapon. The Autobots were quicker off the mark. Their sharp shooter had fired before Starscream's null-ray had even properly charged- and then all Pit broke lose.

Starscream launched himself into the air, drawing fire, whilst Megatron swung his cannon up and sent a gaggle of 'bots diving for cover. He blasted at the Autobots firing at Starscream, trying to cover the seeker, hailing Soundwave's comm for reinforcements.

There was a shriek, a spark of pain through the bond- and Megatron looked up to see a trail of wispy smoke dissipating in the blue sky. It was coming from Starscream's left wing as he rolled and dived to avoid further injuries.

Idiot seeker was going to get them both killed.

He was too busy worrying about Starscream that he didn't keep an optic on his own back. He heard the ping of a positive target, and turned just in time for the blaster bolt to slam into his chest plate. The force of it rattled his internals, shook his spark about in it's casing. His pedes left the floor and there must have been a moment where he was airborne before his back slammed into the earth again.

His processor had barely started it's diagnostics before two sky blue thrusters landed either side of his helm. There was shrieking and blaster fire, and Megatron had no idea what was going on as he tried to stop his optics rolling about in their sockets by shuttering them.

"-up!"

Megatron rolled his helm, reboot stuttering. System Fail's popped up before his optics.

"-great - heavy!"

He became aware that he was being pushed roughly upright, an arm around his chest. Starscream's null-ray was beside his audio, firing loudly and rapidly. He could feel the spark of whoever was holding him upright hammering against his back. The vibration of Starscream's voice above his helm as his pedes were dragged across the mud.

Starscream. Starscream was dragging him to safety.

His legs wouldn't respond to the commands to take their own weight, and attempts at overriding were met with more error messages. He couldn't make much sense of his surroundings other than blaster fire shooting past them in streaks, and the strong arm Starscream had around his middle.

Finally his pedes left the ground as they took off. The rush of air drowned out Starscream's voice but another arm came around his chest and held him tighter. New York and land entirely disappeared beneath them, replaced with rolling ocean as a muffled boom signalled Starscream breaking the sound barrier, flying faster than Megatron ever could himself.

"-watch your own back, old fool!" He could hear Starscream again as they began to descend. Below them the ocean began to part, revealing the rising tower of the Decepticon base.

"Trying to get us both deactivated!"

Megatron landed heavily against the salty barnacle encrusted roof of the tower when Starscream dropped him from a height. His sensors didn't register pain, which was worrisome. He tried to push himself up from the floor as Starscream landed gracefully beside him, but red alerts popped up in protest.

"Dah-aged-" he managed to get out, vocaliser stuttering.

"I know you're fragging damaged!" Starscream hovered over him and snarled. "Just my luck. The one time the Autobots finally come close to finishing you off, is of course, the one time I can't risk them doing it!"

Megatron's indignant protest came out as gargled static.

"I should have left you to rust!" The seeker stamped his thruster again. "I can't believe I just wasted half my fuel reserves hauling your outmoded aft-"

He was interrupted by a clang. The tower's exit hatch. Megatron couldn't move to see who had emerged, but he could see Starscream's face fall from frustration into resigned defeat. "He's fine-"

Skywarp's pale silver face appeared over him before Starscream could finish his sentence, optics dim with concern. Megatron tried to wave off any attempts at coddling him, but his vocaliser emitted a burst of incomprehensible static.

"You okay?" Skywarp asked, cupping his face between his servos. "You okay?!"

Before Megatron could even attempt to get his vocaliser to respond, Skywarp leaned in and kissed him. And then kissed him again for good measure. And then tried again when-

"Warp," said Thundercracker's annoyed voice. Two dark servos caught the purple seeker and pulled him away to reveal the third and final seeker. "He's damaged-"

"Big oaf was shot in the chest." Starscream interjected loftily. Out of the corner of Megatron's optic he could see the colourful seeker, glaring standoffishly. "Glitched his hardware. He's stuck in some kind of stasis-lock, probably because he's so ancient-"

"You rescued him?" Skywarp's hopeful face turned to his trine-leader. Megatron made an indignant noise at the implication that he had needed rescuing.

Starscream pulled a face, "I did nothing of the sort!"

Purple light flashed and Skywarp disappeared from Megatron's side to reappear in front of Starscream. The purple seeker grabbed his superior by the face -much like he had done Megatron- and kissed him fiercely.

Starscream spluttered when he was released, "Don't kiss me after kissing him, you-"

Skywarp kissed him again.

"Hook's on his way," Thundercracker deep voice was quiet beside him. Megatron tore his gaze from the two bickering seekers to look at him. The blue flier was smiling fondly. "And thank you. For getting him back here. And getting him back to himself."

Megatron would have nodded if he could.

Thundercracker looked conflicted for a moment, before he leaned in and kissed his leader's cheek. Megatron wished he could have moved, he would have turned his helm and caught the handsome seeker's lips instead.

 


	6. To Share The Throne

The damage to Megatron's frame had been superficial at best. An Autobot landed a lucky shot. The heat from the laser fire had scorched the wiring beneath his armour and blown a couple of circuits. In a place so close to his spark chamber, Megatron's internal diagnostics had overreacted.

It didn't take much prodding to unlock the old scrap heap.

Starscream stood off to one side in the base's maintenance hanger, watching his trine fawn over Megatron pathetically. Thundercracker had been rather insistent on repairing Megatron himself, and Skywarp was sat besides them, nattering away.

"We have medics and drones for this, you know." Starscream spat at his trine-mate.

Thundercracker was so close to their leader he might as well have been in his lap. He looked up from his work and threw him a condescending look. "it's delicate work. I'd prefer to do it myself."

Megatron himself didn't offer any protest. He was reclined against the medical slab, propped up on his elbows so he could watch the blue seeker work- or rather, watch the blue seeker. Thundercracker was self-consciously ducking his helm to avoid the larger mech's gaze.

"You're not damaged, are you?"

Starscream blinked. Skywarp was besides him. He had been so furiously enraptured by the unnecessary proximity of Megatron and his mate that he hadn't noticed the other seeker's approach.

"I'm fine." He huffed, folding his arms over his chest and ignoring the sting of the wing that had been shot. "No thanks to your toy-boy over there."

For once, Skywarp didn't rise to it. A wing brushed his own, "Hey, thanks for bringing him back. I... I know you would have wanted to leave him behind."

"Didn't have much choice, did I?" Starscream hissed, watching as Thundercracker risked a glance up only to catch Megatron's dark smouldering gaze. Colour flushed across the blue seeker's cheeks and he ducked his helm again, this time to hide a smile. Starscream could feel his mate's wobbly excitement through the bond, like butterflies in his spark chamber.

"Still coulda though," Skywarp's shrug brushed his shoulder. Warm fingers were suddenly slipped between his. He went to tug himself away but. "We should do something. Just you and me. Take a flight, maybe something... more?"

"You're grounded, remember," Starscream began extracting his digits from Skywarp, ignoring the other seeker's hopeful smile.

Skywarp wriggled his eye-ridges playfully. "When's that ever stopped us?"

_Since Megatron's presence in our bond lets him know my every move._

"Get off," he hissed, shaking Skywarp away. "Even if you weren't a manipulative slag, I wouldn't. You think I don't know a distraction when I see one?"

Skywarp pulled a bemused face. "Distraction from what?"

At that very moment a clatter sounded behind them, like someone dropping something heavy. Starscream turned to see the medical tool Thundercracker had been using on the floor, and Thundercracker himself now actually _in_ Megatron's lap- and in the midst of a fierce, desperate kiss.

The energon in his lines boiled. His null-rays onlined and he extended them in front of-

"Starscream!"

Skywarp's arm shoved them down again. He swung to the side, charge still ready to be unleashed the second he had a clear shot of Megatron's stupid ugly face.

At Skywarp's shout, Thundercracker had broken the kiss, twisting in his leader's lap and effectively blocking Starscream's targeting computer. Skywarp still had hold of the end of a null-ray, grip tight enough to bend the slender barrel. Starscream hissed in irritation, trying to get him loose.

The struggle came to an abrupt end when Megatron was suddenly _there_ , nudging Skywarp aside with a booming, "For sparks sake!" and seizing Starscream by both wrists. His servos were big enough to engulf them completely. Starscream froze, bracing for the crippling pain of armour crumbling beneath his leader's superior strength, but it never came.

Megatron used his surprise against him, shifting his grip to his forearms and removing the null-rays where they connected to hidden latches. Starscream only remembered to struggle when the weapons were being tossed casually to his trine-mates. They caught one each.

He went to lunge for them, but Megatron held him fast. He stumbled back against the larger mech with a furious noise, spark drumming in his chest.

"You and I are long overdue a talk." Megatron was saying gruffly, steering him away from his trine -and his weapons.

"Skywarp!" He demanded, servos grasping at air helplessly. Both mates stared at him tiredly, his weapons held to their chests. "Skywarp!?"

"Go." Megatron ordered over his helm. "Go. He'll be fine."

"No!" Starscream snarled, even as his trine moved to obey. "Don't-"

He didn't see them leave. The servos on his arms were spinning him around, forcing him to face his leader. Megatron's Decepticon insignia scowled down at him as he was manoeuvred backwards until the backs of his thighs hit the edge of the medical slab.

Megatron gave him a shove, and Starscream took the hint, letting himself sit back against the cool hard surface. Megatron leant in, bracing himself with huge black servos on either side of Starscream's hips. Starscream veered back, intakes increasing.

"You damaged your wing."

Starscream blinked, finally looking into his leader's scowling face, "What?"

"Your wing," Megatron lifted a servo and pointed a digit to his left wing. "It was damaged."

"I can do it myself."

"It's on your back."

"It'll be fine." Starscream sneered, flicking the wing in question. It was stiff, a little achey, but still functional. His self repair would take care of it eventually, and like pit was he going to let Megatron-

"Lie on your front." His leader commanded, straightening and reaching for the medical tools. "And I will ensure it will be."

Starscream stared between the ratchet, pliers, soldering tools, and Megatron. And then tried to vault off the medical berth before he could be subjected to whatever torture his leader had in mind.

"Don't-!" Megatron caught him around the middle -rather spry for someone who had only just regained full function of his frame- and dumped him back on the berth. "-move."

Megatron was staring down at him, loudly ex-venting in exasperation, almost daring him to try again. Starscream laid as still as possible, biding his time.

"Roll. Over."

"What are you going to do to me?" Starscream hissed, servos curling. He may have been disarmed, but he could still cause the old warlord damage. "This some sort of sick payback for destroying your quarters?"

"I'm going to repair you." Megatron growled, "Because I don't want my _mate_ walking around in pain."

"I'm not your mate!" Starscream snarled.

Megatron leaned in close, "Yes, you are."

"Only by association."

Megatron ignored him, reaching for the soldering tool. "Roll over before I have you pinned down."

"I'm sure Thundercracker and your precious Skywarp will be thrilled to hear you had me restrained." Starscream tried not to let the tension seep into his voice, fuel pump speeding at the thought of being trapped, contained, unable to get away. "I'll tell them-"

"Tell them what you like." Megatron groused, waiting for him to comply with a raised brow.

Starscream swallowed thickly. Even the sense of self-preservation trickling into his processor, screaming at him to just do as he was told, wasn't enough to convince his frame to move. Megatron watched, optics narrowing with every passing second.

A faint sensation of another presence brushed Starscream's spark. Rough and clumsy -it was undoubtably Megatron. He withdrew himself from the bond, trying to get away from Megatron's presence before the warlord read too much into his emotions.  
  
He blocked the bond, but the softening expression on Megatron's face told him he hadn't been quick enough.

"I'm not going to hurt you." His leader murmured, still sounding gruff for all his attempts to seem gentle and unassuming. He nudged Starscream's hip lightly, encouraging him. "Go on."

Denta clenched in indignant humiliation, Starscream eased himself over, hardly daring to take his optics off his enemy as he settled himself on his front, wings held stiffly to stop them from shaking.

Megatron touched him. It was the tiniest brush of his digits against the plating of his wing, but he flinched, violently, the medical berth rattling beneath him. Megatron raised his servos and eased off, expression unreadable.

"I'm going to re-solder the circuits," he said, slowly reaching down again. "Don't move."

Starscream gripped the edge off the berth and fought back the initial instinct to leap up and smack Megatron around the face for laying a servo on his wing. But his leader's touch was light, methodical, and quick.

"There," the warmth of the soldering tool withdrew and Megatron stepped back, digits brushing the edge of Starscream's wing as he drew away. An accident, likely. "How is that?"

Starscream pushed himself to a seated position, flexing his wings. Good as new.

"It'll have to do." He ground out, pushing himself off the medical berth. "Your skills in medicine are more adept than your skills in leadership at least."

"Your gratitude is overwhelming," Megatron's gaze darkened, but he didn't lash out. Starscream pulled a face. 

"Soundwave and the Combaticons have spent the better part of the cycle clearing one of your old laboratories in the west building." His leader continued. "Seeing as you've destroyed not only my Command Suite but the quarters you shared with your trine as well when you set off that explosion, we'll be recharging there."

"We?" Starscream inhaled sharply.

"You're not spending another night on the floor," Megatron arched an eye-ridge, lips curved cockily, "Think of the scuff marks."

"What, I don't-" Starscream glanced down at himself self-consciously, lifting his wings to check his back for unseemly marks. "I'm-?"

Megatron laughed, and Starscream glanced up in time to see the old warlord striding back out through the maintenance hanger doors.

 

* * *

 

Megatron hadn't been sat in his throne for two minutes before he was interrupted. The doors whooshed open and in sprung Skywarp, dragging a slightly less enthusiastic Thundercracker by the servo behind him.

"Hey!" He called.

"Sorry he-" Thundercracker attempted to apologise as he was led up to the raised platform where Megatron's throne sat. "He's got it in his processor that-"

"You were lonely." Skywarp smirked, "Thought we'd say hi on our off-shift."

Megatron quirked a brow. "As desirable as your company may well be," he checked his internal chrono, "I was sure Soundwave had assigned the pair of you monitor duty?"

"Exactly," Thundercracker said sternly, moving to retake his trine-mate's servo. "We can see him later. We have work-"

"That's the privilege of being bonded to the boss," Skywarp planted his servos on his hips and stood his ground, "We don't have to do boring chores."

"You do." Megatron shifted in his throne, re-taking his mates' attention. He reached to take Skywarp's wrist though, drawing him in, "Fortunately for you, I'm in a lenient mood."

Skywarp let Megatron pull him into his lap, perching himself on his left knee. He was a pleasant, warm weight, wings fanned wide and gloriously. Megatron purred, curling his arm around the seeker's slender waist.

Skywarp didn't want it be there alone though. He reached for Thundercracker, "TC?" He wriggled his digits, "C'mon."

Thundercracker looked incredibly conflicted, thrusters shifting in place. He opened his mouth as if to say something, looked back at the sealed doors, then looked to Skywarp again. "I-?"

Skywarp leant forwards and caught his wrist. Slowly, he began to reel his mate in, until Thundercracker was stood between Megatron's spread thighs, looking at his expectant mate awkwardly. "I should really ask. I can't just-" 

Skywarp blew out air through his mouth loudly, rolling his optics and looking at Megatron. "He wants to know if he can sit in your lap." 

"Warp?!" Thundercracker turned an interesting shade of pink.

Megatron blinked, flummoxed. He raised an inviting servo to Thundercracker, "Be my guest."

Still too awkward to take the initiative, it was up to Skywarp to push his mate down onto Megatron's other knee. Thundercracker fell against him heavily, and then sat in place awkwardly, the pink of his cheeks brightening with every passing second. He looked charmingly endearing. Megatron looped his arm around him too, tugged him closer. 

Skywarp smiled, leaning into Megatron affectionally before reaching across his lap for Thundercracker, who blinked stupidly until Skywarp was cupping his face in both his servos and pulling him into a deep, wet kiss.

Megatron watched, enraptured, as shapely lips met. Thundercracker tilted his helm, mouth opening receptively. Megatron saw Skywarp's glossa slide past the blue seeker's parted lips. One of them moaned into it, and Skywarp's servo slipped from Thundercracker face to grope at a wing instead.

Megatron felt his codpiece tighten.

Suddenly Thundercracker pulled himself free with a gasp of breath. "We shouldn't. Not here. I mean," he glanced at Megatron, cheeks still hot, "Your throne? Seems a little..."

"We frag on his throne all the time, Thunder," Skywarp dismissed his concerns, "Right?"

Megatron nodded vaguely, unable to concentrate on anything other than the warm glass of his seeker's cockpits under his servos. He bounced Skywarp on his knee, prompting him, "Why don't you..." He nodded to Thundercracker again.

Skywarp got the hint, diving across to ensnare his mate in another heated kiss. Thundercracker appeared to hesitate at first. Nervous, perhaps. Not quite the exhibitionist Skywarp was. Megatron rubbed his servos along their cockpits encouragingly. He felt Thundercracker begin to loosened up against him, optics shuttered and wings drooping. 

Eventually Skywarp broke the kiss, parting from Thundercracker with a promising smirk before mischievous optics turned to Megatron. Skywarp leant up, placing his servos against Megatron's chest for balance, before kissing him too. His lips were wet, and technique messy, but Megatron enjoyed it all the same, kissing back with a fierce, possessive rumble. They broke apart, and Thundercracker was there watching.

He felt like he had waited long enough.

"C'mere you," he rumbled, catching the blue seeker under the chin and pulling him in. Thundercracker's optics widened comically, darting to Skywarp for reassurance, before Megatron sealed their lips together.  
  
Thundercracker kissed rougher than Skywarp, and tasted rich. There was more control to it, almost as if he was holding something back. Megatron pushed at that control, sinking his denta into the seeker's bottom lip. Thundercracker gasped into his mouth, jolting in his lap, but didn't pull away.

"Hey, leave some for me!"

Skywarp's indignant voice drew them apart, and then suddenly Skywarp was upon Megatron again, kissing his mouth before moving down to his jaw. Megatron tilted his helm back, granting the seeker access to his throat cables.

A second mouth joined the first, and Megatron groaned as both seeker's lavished him in attention. He let his servos explore the frames in his lap, stroking down past their cockpits to their pelvises. He could feel the heat growing there, brewing under their panels. Skywarp rocked into his servo. A snick sounded, and Megatron's digits met warm, damp mesh.

Skywarp's shifted, turning and swinging a leg over Megatron so he was straddling his thigh instead. His exposed valve rubbed against the armour plating, leaving wet smears in their wake.

Thundercracker wasn't quite so forward. Megatron prodded at the blue seeker's panel, running his digits along it's seams teasingly. He wanted to feel his newest mate, he wanted to be inside him, in anyway he could.

But it was hard to take control when he was being pinned to his throne under the weight of two very affectionate seekers.

Skywarp took Thundercracker's servo in his own, and Megatron watched through half-shuttered optics, as he guided his trine-mate to Megatron's codpiece. Thundercracker cupped him, and with Skywarp's prompting, groped. With a great sigh Megatron released the panel, exposing his spike housing to Thundercracker's curious fingers.

Skywarp leaned over and whispered something to Thundercracker, something that made the blue seeker's blush return with a vengence. Before Megatron could ask what secrets they were keeping, Skywarp was sliding off his thigh, dropping to his knees between his spread legs and-

"Oh," he let his helm fall back with a thunk as Skywarp's lips pressed to his spike housing. A glossa peaked out and swirled along the seams, coaxing his spike out. Megatron let it, tightening his grip on Thundercracker to resist the urge to thrust into that hot wet mouth as his spike pressurised. 

Finally, a second snick sounded. The sight of seeing Skywarp, cheeks hollowed and lips stretched around another mech's spike, must have been enough to undo Thundercracker. Megatron's thumb found the seeker's anterior node, he stroked it in time to the drag of Skywarp's lips around his spike. Thundercracker made a noise unlike Megatron would have ever expected of the stoic jet, and leant forwards to hide himself against his leader's shoulder. Megatron drew him away, relishing the sight of Thundercracker's open mouthed panting, optics dim with lust.

He pressed a digit into him, swirling it just beyond the tight flexing rim.

Below, Skywarp withdrew from his spike with a wet slurping noise, glossa flicking over the tip. Megatron growled, denta clenched. Skywarp winked up at him.

"Hey Thunder," the purple seeker prodded his trine-mate's thigh. "You wanna go for a _ride_?"

Thundercracker made a strangled noise, nodding enthusiastically. Megatron withdrew his digit when the blue seeker climbed over him, setting a knee on either side of Megatron's hips, straddling him. Peering out over the top of Thundercracker's shaking wings Skywarp grinned at Megatron, pressing his mouth to his trine-mate's audial.

"He's bigger, you know." Skywarp teased, and Megatron was surprised to feel Skywarp's servo on his spike, stroking it languidly as he angled it up, and with his other servo, he guided Thundercracker down. "I'd relax if I were you."

Thundercracker twitched nervously, the servos he had braced against Megatron's shoulders flexed.

As deeply as Megatron cared for Skywarp, the little upstart really needed to curb this provocative habit of his. He gave the purple seeker a warning glare over Thundercracker's shoulder, and slipped his servo between Thundercracker's thighs again, massaging the tense seeker's anterior node.

"Easy," he murmured when his spike bumped the pliant folds of Thundercracker's valve. "I won't hurt you."

Thundercracker's thighs inched apart and he sunk down. Skywarp's steady servo held Megatron in place and his spike slid into Thundercracker with ease.

It was a tight fit, the other seeker was nervous and possessed none of the reckless abandon Skywarp did. It was a pleasant change though, to take things slow.

Thundercracker rocked with him, taking more and more of him with every tentative movement. Behind him Skywarp cooed encouraging nonsense in his audial, fondling his wings shamelessly.

The pace increased. Skywarp began rocking with them, and Megatron realised he had released his spike as well. Thundercracker rose high on his knees, and there was a click. Thundercracker winced, then jolted, tighening all around Megatron as his optics flashed bright. Skywarp groaned in relief.

"Coulda- _warned me_ before-" Thundercracker hissed, thighs shaking. "-tearing up my _aft_!"  
  
Megatron huffed in amusement. Of course, Skywarp was never one to let himself miss out, and he supposed taking multiple partners at once meant they would have to be more creative. He began to move again, hoping to draw Thundercracker's attention away with pleasure. Skywarp matched his pace.

Thundercracker's helm dropped against Megatron's shoulder as he was driven into from both sides, his wings swaying with him under the rhythm of his mate's thrusts. Chest to chest with his leader, their sparks could sense one another. It increased the intensity -the _desire-_ tenfold. Megatron wanted to wrap his arms around the seeker, around both seekers, and just be close enough that he became a part of them.

His spark pulsed with such unguarded emotion, and Thundercracker's responded in kind.

His chest plates cracked open, spark spinning and throbbing in a flurry of excitement. Thundercracker met his gaze hazily, his cockpit shooting back to reveal his own life force- gorgeously azure in colour. Megatron yanked him in. And they were one.

Thundercracker overloaded quickly after that, lubricant running rivents down his thighs to smear across Megatron's lap. His tight valve fluttered and Megatron followed, sparks still exposed and intertwined. Somewhere along the bond Megatron could feel the pulse of Skywarp's own climax, his spark brushing theirs, so close but not quite melded.

When it was all over. Megatron slumped gracelessly in his throne. Thundercracker was a deadweight on top of him, and he may or may not have been unconscious with his optics shuttered and intakes panting like they were. Megatron lifted a tired arm and laid it across the seeker's back, his knuckles brushing Skywarp who, apparently, also landed on top of him.

No wonder he couldn't move. He was buried under two seekers.

"Two down." Skywarp poked his helm out from behind Thundercracker's wing to smile lazily. "One to go."

Megatron snorted, but continued petting both his seekers. He'd rather not dwell on the matter of Starscream just yet, not when he had this to celebrate.

"Next time, can I be in the middle?" Skywarp asked, reaching past Thundercracker to prod at him. "I never get to be in the middle-"

"Shut up, Warp." Thundercracker -who was awake, apparently- slurred against Megatron's chest plate. "He's lying. He's _always_ in the middle."

Skywarp pouted at Megatron, as if to say 'liar? Me?" He huffed at his mischievous mate and shifted so that Thundercracker fell into the crook of his arm, giving room for Skywarp to squeeze into his other side. The purple seeker wriggled, making himself comfortable.

Megatron pinched one of his wings. "You can take turns."

Skywarp looked inconsolable.

"It's fine, Warp." Thundercracker yawned, "You can take my next turn." He frowned, fidgeting. "I'm not doing that again for a while."

Skywarp's grin was blinding. And Megatron found himself wondering if perhaps it wasn't actually Starscream that was the most devious of his mates after all.

 

 


	7. Betrayed. Again

Betrayed. Again.

Thundercracker had succumbed, and Starscream honestly no longer possessed the capacity to be angry. Nor frustrated. Nor upset. Anything.

Just numb.

He closed that part of himself off, muted the bond to reside in the silence of his own thoughts, for just a moment -just to think- to outwit the trapped feeling trying to overwhelm him.

Rather difficult to achieve in his current surroundings.

"Eh, Screamer? _Screamer_?!" Dirge's obnoxious voice yelled in Starscream's audial. "You listening?"

Starscream grit his denta and slapped the annoyance away, shouldering through the mass of pestering seekers crowding the Air Barracks. "Out of my way, lackeys!"

"Ah, don't tell me you come here to blow our quarters too?" Ramjet dropped down from his perch in the rafters to block Starscream's path. Thick arms folded across his chest, wings forward and wide. He was the biggest seeker of the faction, more so even than Thundercracker. "You ain't welcome here, _Commander_."

Size didn't intimidate Starscream. He shoved Ramjet's wing, knocking him to the side so he could pass. "I don't remember giving you permission to speak freely. Dented your helm one too many times, I think."

Ramjet turned a satisfying shade a purple, mouth pressing into a hard, thin line. Starscream headed towards the back of the barracks, looking for an empty berth to catch a few hours recharge before he had to face the morning. Perhaps a defragmentation would soothe the trauma of betrayal. Or better yet, a night contemplating what he had done might bring Thundercracker back to his senses.

"What're you doing down here anyways, Commander Screamer?" An orange - _Urgh_ \- seeker followed him lamely, wings low and expression curious. "Lord Megatron still mad at you? Did he kick you out? I thought newly bonded's couldn't keep their servos offa'-"

Starscream spun around and shoved his fist under the insignificant grunt's chin, where normally his null-ray would press into the vulnerable armour under his victim's jaw. He was still unarmed though, so the threat wasn't as substantial as he would have liked.

"Who told you this?!" He demanded, knocking the seeker off balance as he pressed forward. "What are you implying?!"

The orange seeker stiffened, optics lighting up with alarm. "Every, everyone knows." He blinked stupidly, glancing down at Starscream's wrist. "Warp was in here just yesterday, saying-"

Starscream whipped away with a furious noise. Primus-damn Skywarp and his over active-

"Lies!" He hissed, both at the orange seeker and their curious audience. "And you'll all do well to ignore them."

"Yeah, see," Ramjet was back, recovered from his indignation enough to once again assume that arrogant saunter of his. He leant up against one of the stacked recharge slabs, absently glancing at his claws. "I got word- _good_ word- that our esteemed leader pulled your trine outta monitor duty just this afternoon." Ramjet shrugged casually, "For some private meeting, or something."

"Pretty _loud_ meeting too." Dirge reappeared on Starscream's other side, grin saucy and lecherous. "But not loud enough for you to have been there. Didn't hear your signature _screech_." 

Starscream tried to swallow down the tension rising up his throat, fighting to keep his helm high and wings stiff. "What do you want, Ramjet?" He sneered, ignoring Dirge, "You think whoring yourself and your trine to Megatron will finally earn you Air Commander? Be my guest-"

"Oh _no_ , Screamer," Ramjet waved his servo, all mock concern, "No, I wouldn't wanna take that special privilege away from you."

"Hey, and since you're so irreplaceable an' all," Dirge moved in, and Starscream turned to find himself surrounded from all sides. Unarmed. "We was wondering why you aren't with him now?"

Starscream's face felt hot, and it was infuriating to know he was blushing. "I am not-!"

"Isn't it your _duty_ ," Ramjet called to his trine-mate over Starscream's helm, "When you take a mate, to pledge undying loyalty and devotion to them?"

"Yeah. Ain't very respectful of you, is it?" Dirge leaned in close, "Running out on your mate."

Starscream's tanks rolled at the association to the old bucket. "He is _not_ my mate."

"Why's that?" Ramjet nudged him. Starscream bit his own glossa against the temptation to swipe at the fool. The Coneheads were both stupid and violent. And Ramjet held greater loyalty amongst the rank-and-file fliers than he did.

"Yeah, Screamer?" Dirge leered. "Warp told us the _whole_ damn story." He glanced back at the other seekers, some of them nodded, others smirked knowingly. "You don't wanna _serve_ Lord Megatron?"

"Thundercracker's been doing his duty," Ramjet grinned, "Keeping ol' Megs nice and busy. He hasn't been blowing up half the building, or running off to sulk in squishy cities."

"Shut up," Starscream hissed, optics beginning to sting. He tried to get past Ramjet. "Shut up and get out of my way-!"

"Have to pull double shifts 'cause a you!" Ramjet snapped, smirk now a scowl, snide comments only a cover for real frustration. "Cause a' your drama. Why can't you just lay down and _take it_?"

Starscream punched him. Ramjet's helm snapped back at a sickening angle. Starscream would have enjoyed the sight had Dirge's fist not slammed into the side of his helm in retaliation. He moved with it enough that the force didn't knock him down, but it still left him with audial interference and imbalance.

He rightened himself just in time for Ramjet to launch himself off the floor and tackle him around the waist. His back hit the ground with a heavy thunk, his wings slapping back and scrapping harshly. He clawed and hissed and _shrieked_ , but Ramjet sat up, lifted his fist high, and punched him across the face.

Faceplates split. He tasted energon in his mouth. His optics shuttered under the blow so the next hit took him by surprise, his helm knocking back against the floor and doubling the pain.

"-wave!" Someone screeched in loud enough panic that Starscream heard them over the buzz of yelling, jeering seekers. "-up Jet, quick! Sound-"

" **Desist**."

The weight of Ramjet vanished from his chest, and Starscream could breathe again. The bangs and clatters of a mad scramble filled the room as his optics snapped back online, blurry with moisture. He wiped it away furiously, worried they were going to be assumed as tears. He wasn't going to cry. Not over this. Not in front of these idiots.

"Starscream." A familiar voice droned.

Starscream blinked and found a red visor and face mask staring down at him. Soundwave's entire expression was hidden, but he was projecting a powerful aura of annoyance.

"Can you stand?"

What a stupid question. Could he stand? With a hiss, Starscream rolled into his front, and with some wobbling, pushed himself to his thrusters. His helm ached, his face- his face was likely a mess- but asides from that, he was more than ready to relocate Ramjet and impale the dirty wannabe on his own wings.

The barracks were empty though. Starscream frowned, realising the clatters and panic he had heard was the entire Air Force fleeing Soundwave's presence. Insulting that the idiot seekers didn't fear their own Commander as much as they did a lowly Communications Officer. He would have to reeducate them in threat levels it seemed.

"Lord Megatron; concerned." Soundwave extended a servo, as if to... help him?! "I will return you to him now."

"Oh, frag off!" Starscream snarled, wiping his mouth with the back of his servo. It came away smeared with energon. He spat, disgusted. "I'm not his property! And I'm not going to him. I'd rather- I'd rather-"

He stopped, looking away from Soundwave's expressionless visor. "I'm not crawling into a berth with that old creep."

"Your trine are waiting for you." Soundwave added, trying to appeal to emotions Starscream no longer held for such treacherous tramps.

"They can keep waiting. Now get out of my way." He spared the Air Barracks one last derisive sneer. He couldn't stay here tonight, that was certain. Not unless he wanted to be assaulted in the middle of the night. "I have to find somewhere to sleep."

Soundwave stopped him with a servo. Starscream was about to tell him to move or risk losing the limb, when the tape-deck offered, "Soundwave; has spare berth. Cassettes; do not always use it."

Starscream stared at him.

"Starscream; welcome to use it."

"...You're going to lure me into your quarters and keep me prisoner until Megatron collects me?" Starscream guessed.

"Negative." Soundwave sounded exasperated. "Soundwave; sympathises. Starscream needs efficient recharge cycle."

"You don't care about me." Starscream narrowed his optics. "You're so far up Megatron's exhaust you can see his fuel tank. Why would you bother? Why would Megatron's loyal Third aid his worst traitor?"

Soundwave said nothing, but extended his servo again. "Come."

Soundwave was either going to wait for him to fall asleep and call Megatron, or wait for him to fall asleep, tie him up, and _then_ call Megatron. It was a terrible idea. But the embarrassingly depressing thing was, Starscream didn't have anywhere else to go. Lest he really did defect to the Autobots. That was still a possibility.

 

* * *

 

Soundwave kept modest quarters for someone of his rank. They were on the top floor of the main building, most of which had once been the actual _Nemesis_ before it had become one with the ocean floor. The lay out was more familiar, but older, run down and in near constant need of repair.

The lights were low and the bulkheads creaked under the pressure of the water above, but Starscream supposed it was better than spooning with Megatron.

"Are you going to tell him where I am?" Starscream asked when they reached the unassuming door to Soundwave's quarters.

"Affirmative." Soundwave keyed in an access code and stepped back to let Starscream in first. "Soundwave; honest."

"I won't go with him." Starscream reaffirmed, but stepped inside anyway, curious. The room did indeed have two berths. It was spacious, though much smaller than the space he had once shared with his trine. It was cluttered with half-constructed equipment, and there was a large long-range communicator in the corner- much like the one on the bridge. Starscream wondered who on Cybertron Soundwave was calling with it.

"Where are your minions?" He asked, noticing the surprising vacancy of the room.

Soundwave touched his chest compartment as he followed him into the room. "Home."

Starscream rolled his optics and turned away, taking in the two berths. One was neat, the insulation covers pulled straight with dedicated accuracy. The other was in disarray, the covers a rumpled mess beneath a collection of trinkets and toys.

"I'm taking that one." Starscream pointed at the tidy berth, ignoring that it was obviously Soundwave's as he strode forwards to claim in. "Might as well get some recharge before your precious leader drags me back to his lair."

"Negative." Soundwave intoned loudly, already clearing his cassette's berth of mess. "Starscream; welcome to spend the night."

Starscream snorted, yanking the sheet away from the berth and swinging it over his shoulders like a cape. "Yeah right."

He climbed onto the berth and pushed his face into the pillow, ignoring both the sting of his injuries and the watchful gaze of his hated rival across the room. He pulled the covers higher to hide under them, mustering together his dignity for as long as he could still keep it.

 

* * *

 

Thundercracker could feel Megatron in the bond acutely now, a mature, soothing presence to counteract the flitting high-strung personalities of his trine-mates. It felt... right.

It felt like completeness.

They were in the old laboratory, on a berth the Constructicons had managed to scrounge up short notice. It was smaller than was really practical -what with Megatron's shoulders and his and Skywarp's wings, but that only gave Thundercracker the perfect excuse to lounge on top of his leader's powerful chassis, feel the drum of his new mate's strong spark beneath his cheek.

He hummed in content. On Megatron's other side, Skywarp answered with his own satisfied noise.

Megatron stayed silent, his fingers absently stroking at their wings.

"You're thinking," Thundercracker realised, lifting his helm to peer at Megatron. "You're worried?"

Skywarp's helm lifted too, a little frown pulling at his mouth. He wriggled against Megatron, pouting. "What's wrong?"

Megatron exhaled heavily.

"He's blocking me."

Thundercracker let his helm thunk back against Megatron's chest. Starscream, of course. He had -rather selfishly- put the problem of their trine-leader to the back of his processor. He wanted to enjoy himself, relish the euphoria of a new-bond without Starscream's discord yanking on his spark strings.

Megatron wasn't so easily distracted from the empty Starscream-shaped space in their bond it seemed.

"He's blocking all of us." Thundercracker breathed, rubbing the armour marked with Megatron's insignia soothingly. Starscream may want nothing to do with him, but at least he could comfort _this_ mate.

His leader shifted though, unsettled. Skywarp was quick off the mark, sitting up and then draping himself over Megatron as well, almost like he was trying to keep the warlord pinned to the berth under their combined weight.

"Don't fret," Skywarp murmured, helm dipping towards Megatron's throat, soft lip-smacking noises followed. Their leader twitched into it, scowl softening. "You've got better things to concentrate on."

The arch of Skywarp's brow was just visible to Thundercracker over the top of Megatron's chest. Skywarp prodded at him through the bond, a warm, sultry brush of his presence. The message was clear. Distract with affection. It was something they often had to do with an overworked Starscream.

Thundercracker ignored the pang in his spark at the thought of their missing mate- sulking and miserable and alone, wherever he was- and pushed himself to his knees, leaning over to kiss Megatron on the mouth.

Big servos came up and gripped his wings, pulling him in. He caught himself against Megatron's chest before he fell against him, intakes stuttering on a muffled laugh of surprise when one of those servos was suddenly on his aft and squeezing.

They parted, and Thundercracker gave his leader a frown of mock disapproval. Megatron smirked wickedly back.

"What are you-?"

He was right to be suspicious when Megatron was suddenly rolling, throwing his mate's off his front and pinning them to the berth. Taken completely by surprise, Skywarp shrieked, then laughed elatedly, looping an arm around his leader's neck and pulling him in. Thundercracker watched them kiss, waiting impatiently for his turn.

The second they parted he dived in. Megatron hummed, a pleased little noise, the servo on Thundercracker's aft was nudging him, fitting him closer against Skywarp's side so he had them both tucked beneath him.

"Quit hogging him," Skywarp's impatient voice was in his audial.

Thundercracker pulled out of the kiss with irate speed, ready to remind Skywarp that he was just as entitled to Megatron's affections as he was, regardless of 'who saw him first', when his trine-mate dived in to kiss him instead.

Megatron laughed above them, "No arguing in my berth."

Skywarp's laid a constellation of annoyingly quick kisses across Thundercracker face before rolling back and snarking, "Wouldn't be saying that if we were fighting over you."

"Don't sass me." Megatron warned, and tweaked both their wings, even though it was only Skywarp that was teasing him. Thundercracker twitched his wing to show his irritation. Megatron looked into his face and sighed, but his fingers soothed the pinch gently. "You seekers..."

"Hope we're not too much to handle?" Skywarp winked, "Don't tell me we already wore you out for the cycle?"

"Is that a challenge?" Megatron's purr turned into a rumble, so deep Thundercracker thought he was going to melt right through the berth. He grabbed at Megatron's chest, just to steady himself, but the act drew his leader's smoulder gaze, and he seemed to stare right through him.

Megatron huffed, amused, and started to shift down the berth.

"Where are you going?" Thundercracker asked, vocaliser suddenly two octaves too high. Skywarp laughed at him, tangling their servos together as he watched Megatron sit back on his heels and nudge their thighs apart. "You're not-? You're not actually-?

Megatron held his gaze as he leant in and slowly but deliberately kissed Skywarp's codpiece. He moved across to Thundercracker's, and licked a heavy swath up his panel.

Thundercracker yelped. Megatron's servos clamped around his legs to keep him still against his instinct to press his thighs together. Arousal began to build in rolling surges behind his panel. His valve prickled in want.

"Oh, he's good at this," Skywarp whispered in his audial. "And I know how you love it..."

"Now," Megatron's breath ghosted against Thundercracker's panel as he spoke, "I suppose one of you needs to go first."

Skywarp squirmed with excitement. He scooted down the berth, thighs parting in invitation. "Me?"

"Or..." Megatron smirked cleverly, "Perhaps someone who _hasn't_ spent the cycle back talking me?"

His optics fell on Thundercracker, and to Thundercracker's mortification, his panel shot back with an eager snap. Energon rushed to fill his face with a furious blush at how wanton he was acting. "I-" he cringed, trying to think of way to phrase 'I'm not always this easy!' without looking like an idiot. "You don't have to..."

"Nonsense!" Megatron proclaimed, brow arched smugly. "You're more than welcome to reciprocate afterwards."

Thundercracker's processor might have glitched at the thought of Megatron- Megatron's _valve_ \- his _mouth_ on _Megatron's valve_. He didn't know Megatron _even_ had a- well of course he had one, but- he didn't think- he never-

Megatron's presence washed over him through the bond, a gentle comforting gesture, drawing him back into this moment and away from unnecessary hypothetical worries. Their optics met, and understanding aided by a connection Thundercracker hadn't thought he would ever share with anyone after his trine removed every pesky negative thought he had.

He wanted this. Megatron wanted this. Even Skywarp -still smarting over being told to wait- wanted them to get on with it. Thundercracker had grown so used to tit-for-tat with Starscream, that he had forgotten pleasure could be given so freely.

Megatron's glossa swept across him, wide, thick appendage parting his folds gently. His leader's mouth was warm and breathy. Megatron delved deep, penetrating Thundercracker with his glossa. His digits clawed in the berth covers when Megatron teased his swollen anterior node. Skywarp's helm knocked against his as he watched their leader.

A beep sounded. Thundercracker wouldn't have noticed had the mouth on his valve not stopped.

He lifted his helm, "What? What is it?"

Megatron withdrew enough to glance at his wrist. His comm was blinking.

"...Nothing," he murmured, and moved back in, kissing at Thundercracker's soft mesh lips, "Lay back."

The comm blinked again.

Megatron paused, mid-lick this time. Thundercracker repressed a growl of irritation.

"It's Soundwave," Megatron explained, propping his helm against Thundercracker's hip as he lifted his wrist to answer the channel, "It won't take a moment."

"The woes of being mated to the boss," Skywarp sighed next to him, nuzzling his cheek, "He's a busy mech."

Thundercracker ground his denta resentfully, his arousal already trickling away.

"I'm busy." Megatron answered the comm impatiently, "So this had better be good."

" _Affirmative_." Soundwave responded assuredly. " _Starscream; status report."_

Thundercracker sat up a little straighter. Next to him Skywarp did the same, curious, but worried.

"Where is the little fiend, then," Megatron sighed, adding under his breath, "It's like he knows when I'm about to..."

" _Location; Soundwave's quarters._ " The Communication Officer answered. Thundercracker blinked in surprise. " _Recharging. I intercepted a brawl between several seekers. Starscream has minor injuries."_

Starscream had been in a fight? With other seekers?! The words hadn't sunk in enough for Thundercracker to grow angry before Megatron was off the berth and halfway across the room, fist slamming into the door control panel as he barked, "-want the designations of those cowardly traitors, now. And keep Starscream confined. I'm coming to collect him-"

Thundercracker hurriedly shut his panels and scrambled off the berth after his leader. He almost collided with Skywarp when his mate teleported out into the corridor to catch up. Megatron's legs were longer than theirs, and his pace fast. He was being spurred on by a hot electric sort of fury that was trickling through their connection, an anger that didn't have real focus.

But Thundercracker felt too worried to be angry. Why hadn't Starscream called to them? Why hadn't they been able to feel the pain of him getting hurt?

Had he really pushed himself so far from them?

 

* * *

 

Soundwave's quarters were a building away and three floors up, so that was plenty of time for Skywarp to pester short, blunt responses out of his leader to gauge his intentions. Megatron was angry, and Skywarp didn't want his leader taking that out on Starscream.

What he had sussed was that Megatron wanted Starscream. What he wanted with Starscream, he didn't know. Skywarp suspected Megatron didn't either. He just wanted his mate. They all did.

Megatron's pounded on the door three times before it opened and Soundwave's stoic self stepped into the frame. Skywarp stretched into the tips of his thrusters to try and see into the room beyond the Communication's Officer. He glimpsed a pair of white wings folded low on a berth- before Soundwave shifted to hide them.

"Where is he?" Megatron rumbled, moving to step past Soundwave.

The tape-deck blocked his way. "Recharging."

Skywarp blinked. Had he not known better, he would have thought Soundwave was...

"Let me pass," Megatron used his full helm height advantage to loom over Soundwave. The tape-deck was braver than most though. His helm shook from side to side.

"Disturbing Starscream would be unwise."

Megatron's optics flared with bright indignation. "He is _my_ mate." He snarled, and stabbed a digit at Soundwave. "And you are my subordinate. Move, or be moved."

"Megatron," Thundercracker was reaching to pacify their leader. It probably wouldn't work. Megatron's end of the bond was emitting a singleminded, possessive determination. He had come for Starscream and fifty thousand rabid Autobots wouldn't be enough to stand in his way, let alone one stern Soundwave.

"C'mon Sounder's," Skywarp turned on the charm, seeing as Megatron's aggressive form of negotiation didn't look likely to have a happy ending. He didn't want Megatron barging his way into the room and unsettling an already flighty Starscream. "You don't wanna be baby-sitting Screamer all night. Specially not when he's gonna be whining over his injuries."

"If he's hurt, I want to see him," Thundercracker said determinately, going for a 'concerned loved one' tactic.

"Starscream will be informed of your visit when he awakens." Soundwave moved to step back into the room.

Skywarp was all ready to teleport past the tape-deck, and next to him Megatron tensed like he was about to explode, but it was Thundercracker that beat them both to it, barging past Megatron's intimidating bulk and shoving Soundwave, "Get out of my way!"

Skywarp scurried after him, trying not to smirk too smugly at the Third in Command. He made it into the room just as Thundercracker reached Starscream's berthside and touched a wing. Starscream woke with a shriek of alarm.

"You two!" He snarled, twisting into his front, optics bright and alarmed. He hadn't even seen Megatron yet. There was a split across his nose and down his lower lip, and his jaw was dented on one side. Skywarp felt his energon boil at the sight.

"I want you to stay away from me. Both of you." Starscream ranted, casting a particularly verminous glare Thundercracker's way. "Go back to-"

His optics flickered up, and widened. Skywarp didn't need to glance back to know Megatron had just strode over the threshold. Skywarp lifted his servos pacifyingly. "It's okay," he murmured gently, "He's not going to-"

Megatron ruined his deescalation of the situation by storming forward, all harsh movements and scowling face as he demanded, "What in the Pit have you been doing!?"

"Me?!" Starscream was on his thrusters, Skywarp's attempts at pulling him down were battered away harshly. His trine-leader pointed at the damage to his face, "This was _your_ doing!"

"Don't be-"

"You disarmed me! You left me defenceless against your idiotic grunts!"

Skywarp felt sick. Starscream's null-rays were still sat in his and Thundercracker's subspaces. They hadn't forgotten to return them, they just hadn't wanted Starscream to blast down their door in the middle of the night and stick one of the barrels down Megatron's throat.

"Star," he tried to draw his trine-leader's ire away from an undeserving Megatron, "Why didn't you call to us? We're your mates. Someone kicks your aft, they're kicking ours too-"

"Which is exactly why you should tell us who it was." Thundercracker added, always the most protective of them. He was itching for a fight, to sink his fist into whatever lugless idiots had laid their servos on Starscream.

Skywarp sympathised.

"My thoughts precisely," Megatron purred with deadly promise. "Soundwave." He barked, "I want security footage and designations, and I want them now."

The Third in Command nodded solemnly at the back of the room, his token disobedience as good as forgotten. "Affirmative."

"Oh, lucky me," Starscream sneered as Soundwave left to carry out Megatron's orders. He dropped back to the berth with his arms folded petulantly. "My three knights in shining armour have come to defend my honour."

"Shut up, Starscream," Megatron shook his helm. "You don't have honour to defend."

Skywarp wanted to slap himself in the face. Megatron's patience must have been starting to really wear thin.

"Then go!" Starscream snarled, waving his arms, "I don't know why you're here. Any of you. It's clear you've no place for me any more." He turned darkened optics to Thundercracker. "You've made your choice."

Skywarp felt Thundercracker's pang of guilt through the bond. He scowled. "Don't take this out on him."

Starscream threw up his servos, "Who should I then? You? You're the one that orchestrated this entire plot."

Megatron stamped forward before Skywarp could even argue back, and Starscream shrunk against the berth, fear spiking.

"Do not refer to my bond as a plot." Their leader bared his denta. "Now get up. You're coming back with us."

"I'm not going any-"

"You will get up, or you will be carried," Megatron threatened, stepping forwards again. "Over _my_ shoulder."

Starscream stood again, never intimidated for long. "Not without a fight I won't."

"Yes without a fight," Thundercracker was suddenly up and between them, thank Primus. His servo was clamped around Starscream's wrist with considerable force. He pulled him forwards, "You're coming with us. You're going to let me fix your face. And you're going to recharge next to me, because I _miss_ you."

Starscream's face was an interesting shade of pink. He turned away so Megatron, at least, couldn't see. "That's your own fault." He mumbled.

"Maybe," Thundercracker drew him closer, speaking so quietly now Skywarp could barely hear them. "I swear to you nothing will happen. I swear."

Starscream pulled a face and looked aside.

But ten minutes later Starscream was strutting around the cleared out laboratory they were using as quarters, complaining about the smell, and the dust, and the lack of space, all with Megatron watching with a vague sense of satisfaction from the doorway. Neither of them were trying to kill each other.

Skywarp felt like for the first time in days, he could finally breathe.

 


	8. Backwards Progress

"Stop squirming."

Starscream scowled, and regretted it when the expression pulled at the armour split across his face. It stung.

Thundercracker tipped Starscream's chin up towards the light with a sigh. "Unless you want welding scars, you need to sit still."

"I am still," Starscream muttered through half-closed lips, glaring at Thundercracker and then the ceiling. "Don't you dare slip."

"I never slip," Thundercracker's servo was steady as it held his chin. The other drew the precision tool closer. Starscream shuttered his optics against the glare of the welder. He felt the blast of heat, intense but quick, and-

"There," Thundercracker breathed, his thumb stroking across the straight, neat weld over the arch of Starscream's nose. "That still hurt?"

Starscream mumbled a, "No."

Satisfied, Thundercracker nodded, and reached for a tool to buff out the imperfection. Starscream closed his optics again, scrunching his face up as the abrasive material began to smooth out the armour.

"Good as new," Thundercracker announced proudly, finally drawing away. Starscream crossed his optics as he tried to peer down at himself, knowing he'd be a better judge of whether the job had been carried out well enough. He blinked in surprise when he was suddenly kissed on the tip of the nose.

He veered away, pushing a servo at Thundercracker. "Don't-"

"It was just a kiss," his mate growled.

"I'm not in the mood for your kisses." Starscream folded his arms and twisted on the berth. It wasn't the soft luxurious surface he was used to, and really, Megatron should have been able to provide his mates with better. "This is the best he could do?"

Thundercracker looked around the cleared out lab, and then at him, exasperated, "This was _your_ lab. If anyone's to blame for the dust-"

"I haven't used this lab in months."

"Because you were given a new one," Thundercracker arched a brow. "The Coneheads have to share the air barracks with the rest of the seekers, but Starscream gets two laboratories. And you say he doesn't care."

Starscream's chest burned. He tried not to think about whatever crusade Megatron had dutifully left with Skywarp to carry out. "He doesn't."

"Besides," Thundercracker continued, drawing a small pot of polish out of his subspace. "We wouldn't be here at all if someone hadn't blown the west building to Pit."

Starscream didn't deign to answer. It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Thundercracker swept a digit through the polish and took his chin again, tilting his face towards him. Starscream instinctively pulled away. "Stop that."

"You have a dull nose."

"I can do it myself," he hissed, but didn't reach for the polish. "Stop coddling me."

Thundercracker rubbed the cool substance against his armour, a little rougher than really necessary. "Never."

Resigned to his fate -and a little touched starved as of late- Starscream let his mate continue, strong servos rubbing some of the excess polish over his helm as well. He felt Thundercracker shift a little closer, and could soon smell the warm steely scent of his armour. His spark pulsed, and just inches away, behind Thundercracker's own chassis, he received an answer.

Moments later and Thundercracker was wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into his lap. Starscream let his helm thunk against the larger seeker's shoulder, breathing him in, letting their presences mingle through the bond. Thundercracker's arms were so tight around him Starscream thought his mate might never let go.

"I hate hugs," he mumbled into Thundercracker's armour.

"I love you." Was the response he got.

Starscream rolled his optics. "If you're going to be disgusting, I'm leaving."

"Alright," Thundercracker lifted his helm and looked at him, "I won't say that stuff. But you've got to stay."

"It's morning," Starscream checked his chrono. "And I'm busy."

"Doing what? Getting beaten up by your own subordinates?"

Starcsream ignored the jibe. "I'm sure I'll think of something before your retired dirt-shifter comes back."

Thundercracker's grip loosened, but he didn't look happy about it. "Just stop blocking me and Warp, okay?"

"Ha!" Starscream laughed as the stepped down off the berth, "So I can acutely _feel_ every time one of you two decides to go down on Mega-dolt?"

"Don't call him that." Thundercracker frowned, and Starscream could feel genuine defensiveness from his mate. Primus, this had gone beyond physical affection if Thundercracker was expressing loyalty for Megatron. The thought was giving him a processorache. "And he's our mate. It's natural for you to be able to feel our intimacy with-"

"It's like having an alarm in my own processor that goes off every time Megatron's spike gets hard!" Starscream snapped at him, "if you won't stop fragging him, then at least let me live in ignorance about when you're doing it."

And with that, he stuck his nose in the air and twisted on his heel. Just in time for the door to slip open.

Skywarp swept in with an excited whoop, slinging an arm around his shoulder before he could do anything to prevent it.

"Looking good, Screamer," he grinned, giving him a rough -highly unwanted- squeeze, "Hey you wanna watch a video of Ramjet blubbering for mercy on the floor?"

Starscream stuttered on his avid rejection, fighting the urge not to be so vindictively delighted that Ramjet had suffered-even if he hadn't been the one to cause it. "...You punished him?" He asked evenly, not wanting to sound so eager.

"Nah, not really," Skywarp flicked open the miniature projector built into his wrist, "Megatron just swung his cannon around and said you were his-"

"Skywarp," a stern, deep voice interrupted what was likely to have been the only thing capable of cheering Starscream up. Megatron strode in through the doorway, shaking his helm reproachfully. "I said, no."

"But I was just-"

Megatron's servo sliced through the air with a sense of finality. Skywarp fell silent. Starscream slyly sent him a private message asking for that video file to be sent over anyway.

"You've been repaired?" The warlord looked Starscream over with vague satisfaction.

Starscream simply sneered at him, unwilling to start a conversation. _Obviously_ he'd been repaired.

"Yeah," Thundercracker answered for him instead. "Back to his handsome self."

Megatron's optics levelled on Starscream's face, softly smouldering. "Indeed."

"Right, I'm leaving!" Starscream snapped suddenly, moving around his leader's bulk quickly to hide the warmth gathering in his cheeks. A black servo reached out, Megatron trying to catch him before he left. He yelped in a highly undignified manner and stumbled out the door.

"Bye Screamer!" Skywarp called after him as he speed-walked to his escape.

 

* * *

 

Megatron had never taken council over courting a lover before, but Starscream was a neurotic mine-field when it came to interaction of any kind, and Megatron seemed to be his number one trigger.

"You know Screamer," Skywarp shrugged, propping himself up on one of the Command Centre's monitors. He started counting on his fingers, "He's mean. He's self-centred. He's an attention whore-"

"Skywarp," Thundercracker interrupted reproachfully. "He's not _that_ bad."

Megatron levelled his mate with a disbelieving look, more inclined to believe Skywarp.

"He is," Skywarp was nodding sagely, "And that's a good thing. He likes being complimented."

Megatron already knew very well that it was easy to play on Starscream's ego, but he wasn't sure how that was going to aid him in forming a healthy, functional relationship with his Air Commander. He couldn't spend the rest of their existences tossing out distracting praise in lieu of mutual respect and understanding.

"That's how we got him into our berth," Skywarp pointed between himself and Thundercracker. "Pretty easy, actually."

Megatron could imagine it was. "Starscream isn't going to hop into my lap with a few simple compliments." He murmured, prowling the floor before the large monitor screens as he thought. "He's too distrusting of me."

Or more acutely, too frightened, Megatron thought self-deprecatingly. He wanted to be able to soothe Starscream's nerves, but it wasn't in his nature to be gentle, and it wasn't in Starscream's to accept comfort. There was too much distrust between them.

"We need to build trust then." Skywarp piped up, and Megatron hadn't realised he had projected that thought.

"How exactly am I to do that?" Megatron growled. "My every attempt at reaching out to him have only driven him further away. He's too paranoid."

"If he were in a vulnerable position, though," Thundercracker was stroking his chin thoughtfully. "And you made a show of being none-threatening-?"

"We should clang him in front of you!" Skywarp gasped, clapping his servos together. "It might cool his jets a little too. Kill two seekers with one blaster." 

Megatron felt slightly nauseous. "That has the capacity to go vastly wrong."

"Warp might be right," Thundercracker agreed, "Maybe not... clanging, but getting him to let his guard down around you is a step in the right direction."

"Clanging it is then." Skywarp grinned.

"No-" Thundercracker tried.

"Let's go find him!"

"Like I said," Megatron murmured, following sedately as Skywarp sprung off the monitor and headed off in search of Starscream. "This may go vastly, vastly wrong."

 

* * *

 

Coincidently, their trine-leader in the setting best designed for such an act. The communal wash-racks.

"Hey!" Skywarp rapped his knuckles against the frame to announce himself. Over in the corner Starscream was stood under a spray of solvent, wings low and back to the door. He glanced over a shoulder vent.

"You." He growled.

"Not just me," Skywarp stepped aside for Thundercracker to enter. "We've been looking for you."

"I'm sure." Starscream said to the shower wall.

They moved in, seeking Starscream's presence in the bond to enlighten him on their intentions. Starscream stiffened at the pulse of desire sent his way. He glanced at them again, solvent dripping off the tip of his nose.

"You think you can lure me back to you, like this?"

"We're not trying to lure you anywhere, Starscream," Thundercracker said gently, propping himself up against the damp wall besides his trine-leader. "We miss you. We miss being with you."

Skywarp closed in on Starscream's other side, "We miss being _in_ you."

Thundercracker flashed him a look, but Skywarp swore he caught a flicker of amusement from Starscream.

"I'm not interested in Megatron's 'sloppy seconds'." Starscream spat.

"Harsh," Skywarp smirked, reaching into the expanse between them to catch a drop of solvent off the end of Starscream's lowered wings. "C'mon Screamer. It's been so long-"

Starscream snorted and turned away from Skywarp, but ended up walking into Thundercracker. The blue seeker wrapped an arm around Starscream's waist and tugged him tight against his front. "It's been too long."

Starscream scowled, but didn't pull away, his optics and cheeks began warming, and not from the hot solvent. Skywarp stepped up behind Starscream, trapping the slighter seeker between them. He lifted his servos to Starscream's hips, caressed the armour.

"You're supposed to be my mates," Starscream sulked at Thundercracker, torn between resentment and lust. " _Mine_."

Something in his tone yanked at Skywarp's spark. He nuzzled into the back of Starscream's helm, kissed the side of his neck. "We are yours."

Starscream was shaking his helm, getting upset, when Thundercracker kissed him, deep and firm. Starscream was vibrating under their servos, pent up and touch starved, spark aching, desperate for them.

Skywarp pulled at Starscream, breaking his mate's kiss. Thundercracker helped twist their trine-leader around so he was facing Skywarp instead, and Starscream leant forwards on his own volition to kiss him.

Skywarp had missed kissing Starscream. He had missed it so much. Starscream was rough. He was hurried and messy and there was always too much glossa, too much denta. It always left Skywarp light headed. He broke it off with a well-needed gasp of breath, lip stinging where Starscream had bitten him.

Starscream's helm fell back with a gasp, and Skywarp looked down to see Thundercracker's servo around Starscream's front, two fingers working at the seams of his panel.

"Let us in," Thundercracker purred in his unnaturally deep voice against Starscream's audial. "Open up, Star."

It was that nick-name that did it. Starscream's optics fluttered and his claws dug into Skywarp's shoulders as the snick of an opening panel sounded. Skywarp distracted Starscream with kisses as Thundercracker's fingers began a rhythmic movement. Before long Skywarp could hear obscenely slick noises between Starscream's short gasps of pleasure.

They were both kissing Starscream now, tilting his helm back so Thundercracker could reach too, messily licking past their trine-leader's parted lips in turns, and then in tandem, noses bumping and cheeks pressed against one another.

"Gonna spike you together," Skywarp whispered to him. "Make you ours again."

Starscream groaned, his spark pulsing at the possessive wording. Skywarp pressed close and pulsed back, delighted at the proximity of his mate again. He let his codpiece come away, spike pressurising.

Thundercracker grabbed Starscream's servo from where it was grasping at Skywarp's shoulder and led it down to their groins instead, closing his trine-leader's digits around Skywarp's hardening spike. His grip was warm and just tight enough. Skywarp rocked into the slow caress, smirking at Starscream's flushed face.

"Don't look at me like that," Starscream warned, giving him a squeeze, claw tips pricking at hot metal.

Skywarp winced, and then bucked against him. "You're rather confident for a mech about to be railed sideways."

"We'll see," Starscream huffed, glancing back at Thundercracker. "Hurry up back there."

Thundercracker smiled at the testy tone. It was like having _their_ Starscream back again. He lifted Starscream's thigh up. "Need a better angle." He said.

Skywarp was way ahead of him. He seized Starscream's aft in both servos and lifted. "Gotcha."

Starscream wrapped his legs around Skywarp's waist as he was hoisted. He was heavy, but Thundercracker was supporting him from behind, his own strong servos under Starscream's thighs.

The tip of Skywarp's spike kissed the mesh of Starscream's valve. It was soft and wet and very ready. He could feel Thundercracker as well, spike occasionally nosing at Skywarp's own.

Thundercracker reached under them, fingers brushing Skywarp's spike as he took himself in hand and pressed into Starscream. Starscream arched against Skywarp, optics fluttering, breath rushing out of his intakes and warming Skywarp's face.

Skywarp kissed his parted lips, shifting the weight in his arms as Thundercracker rolled up against them, sliding deep. Skywarp met Thundercracker's gaze over Starscream's shoulder, winking playfully. His mate took the hint and warm fingers closed around his own pressurised spike, guiding him forwards. Starscream's valve was already stretched around Thundercracker's spike, and there wasn't much room for adjustment.

But Skywarp knew Starscream liked it like this. He liked the edge. He liked it being almost _too_ much.

Starscream threw an arm back to grab at Thundercracker's helm, wings fluttering upright as his frame tensed. " _Careful_ you moron."

Thundercracker shushed him, drawing his hips back to slide part way out, fingers working into the vacated space. Skywarp shuffled forwards and Thundercracker's clever servo managed to work Starscream looser.

"Oh," a moan warbled out of Starscream, drawn out as Thundercracker and Skywarp slowly rocked into him together. Stretching and filling him to the brink. Starscream's thighs griped Skywarp's waist hard.

"So good, Star." Thundercracker praised, pulsing his spark with enough ferocious arousal that Skywarp felt it _through_ Starscream. His mouth fell to their trine-leader's shoulder, kissing across the armour. "Beautiful."

Skywarp felt Starscream thrill at the praise, his optics lighting in narrow slits as he watched his trine compliment him. "Keep going." He breathed.

"Gorgeous," Skywarp chimed in with a smile, bucking his hips, and grinning when it elicited a squawk of surprise from his trine-leader. "So pretty and _loud_."

A crease of annoyance appeared in Starscream's brow.

"Don't listen," Thundercracker was still swaying lazily, moving minutely inside Starscream, just teasing him. "You're perfect."

"Flawless," Skywarp added again because his tank was all aflutter with the genuine smile that was starting to pull at Starscream's mouth.

"Yes." Announced a voice from the door. "Magnificent."

Starscream's legs kicked out in alarm, his softened aura evaporating into horrified alarm as he recognised the voice. Skywarp tried to keep his grip, but Starscream flailed. They fell in a heap on the floor, Starscream on top of him, a concerned Thundercracker already dropping to help, Megatron came forwards-

"How long have you been in here!" Starscream howled, accidentally knocking Thundercracker on his aft in his haste to scramble away from Megatron, face bright with furious embarrassment.

Megatron backed off obediently, expression drawn. "I meant nothing-"

"You!" Starscream whirled on Skywarp, "I should have known this was just another plot!"

"No," Thundercracker said firmly, "This was my idea, Starscream. I thought-!"

"Then you're as much as the traitor as _him_ ," Starscream thrust a finger back at Skywarp, and the accusation stung.

Stung enough that Megatron refused to be left out again.

"You're in no position to be throwing _that_ accusation around," Megatron thundered, striding forwards. Starscream froze and stared up at him, dignity too tattered for him to find the confidence to stand against him. "If you considered why they would have to resort to such measures you'd realise they're not to blame for this mess."

"Don't blame this on _me_ ," Starscream hissed hoarsely, and Skywarp was horrified to see moister gathering in the other seeker's optics. Oh Primus no. Don't cry. "None of this is my fault! I didn't _consent_ to any of this!"

"This isn't _anyone's_ fault!" Megatron's servos curled into fists. He slammed one against the shower wall. Thundercracker jumped. "This was a mistake. An innocent, albeit devastating one, but a mistake none the less. No one is to blame-"

"I blame _you_!" Starscream howled, voice cracking, "You poisoned them _against me_!"

Skywarp pushed himself to his pedes, moving to reach for him. "Star, no-"

Starscream slapped his servo away, wet optics bright and wide as they stared at Megatron. "I hate you," he snarled, "You've taken everything from me."

"I've taken nothing." Megatron wasn't swayed. He gestured to Thundercracker and Skywarp. "Your mates are here, Starscream."

Starscream was shaking his helm, his optics closed now. Skywarp knew he trying to hide his tears. What Starscream was feeling had started to seep into the bond, his defensive walls collapsing under the weight of his emotions. And if Skywarp could feel it, Megatron would too.

Thundercracker was the first to brave any potential fallout and enveloped Starscream in a hug, pulling his helm down to his shoulder so he could hide his face. Starscream's wings shook, and Skywarp darted to him as well, wrapping his arms around both seekers and burying his face in Starscream's neck.

Behind them, Megatron sighed.

 

* * *

 

Megatron was their superior. He was the one to arrange the set up of their temporary quarters. He had ordered the clean up of the old lab to make it a liveable space again. He was the one who had sourced their temporary berth after previous had been destroyed. 

But it was for _Starscream's_ comfort that he had been booted out of it -by his own mates- and turfed off onto a rickety stiff, outmoded slab of metal they had dragged out of storage. And yet, that great discomfort still wasn't enough for Starscream.

"You can remove me from the berth but you're not kicking me out of the room." Megatron growled from his corner, arms folded against the indignity of his current predicament.

Skywarp, who was tucked up against Starscream's side affectionately, shot him a pleading look.

"No." Megatron barked at the seeker.

"I'm not recharging in the same room as him," Starscream sniffed again, addressing his mates as if Megatron were not sat three feet from him.

"Look," Thundercracker sighed, turning from where he had been adding a sly little sedative to Starscream's energon, swirling the cube in his servo. "He's agreed to let you have the berth, which is more than accommodating Starscream."

He handed Starscream the cube. The volatile seeker threw it back without question. Megatron settled in his seat, knowing Starscream would be asleep before the argument came to it's conclusion.

"Then what's to stop him from attacking me when my guards down?" Starscream hissed, and gulped the rest of the cube down. "I know _you two_ won't be protecting me."

"I have better things to be doing at night than attacking you," Megstron growled, resentfully thinking that he would be doing such things this very moment if Starscream was not sat in the middle of his berth moping.

"Yeah, me." Skywarp smirked. And such a comment earned him a shove from Starscream. It wasn't very effective. Starscream's wings were already beginning to droop.

"That stuff sure works fast," Skywarp commented, watching Starscream sway.

"Stuff...?" Starscream questioned.

"Yeah, stuff," Thundercracker sighed, climbing onto the berth behind him and adjusting some of the pillows. "You get a good recharge. I'm almost certain that you'll wake up completely un-attacked."

Starscream blinked, expression angry but drowsy. "...You ...?"

Skywarp gave him a little nudge, Starscream dropped onto the berth. Unmoving.

"I take it he's asleep?" Megatron called after a pause, peering at the prone seeker on the berth.

Skywarp prodded a wing. He wasn't immediately slapped. "Yeah, he's out."

"You're still going to insist I stay out of the berth?" He guessed.

Thundercracker nodded, coming over to kiss him goodnight, and such a simple gesture of affection should not have warmed his old burnout spark so much.

"Sorry." The seeker murmured, and he meant it. "I need him to trust us again. We owe him that."

Megatron looked between the cold hard slab he was expected to spend the night on, and the seeker splayed across pillows and insulation covers, tucked close to a doting Skywarp's side. He wasn't used to going without in order to provide for others, but it was a trait of a good leader. It was a trait of a good _mate_. And he was going to be a mate of such superior skill and dedication Starscream was going to fall at his pedes and beg for his attentions.

He just needed patience.

Patience, and to find something more comfortable than a slab to recharge on until such a time he was allowed back in his own.

 

 


	9. Delicious

  
Starscream woke. Very much alive, undamaged, and unmolested. Though somewhat irritable.

A sense of nostalgia swept over him as he found himself sandwiched between his two mates. Thundercracker cupped the back of his helm, pressing him into a strong chest. Skywarp was behind him, pinning his wings flat. The purple seeker's arms wound around his middle, his servos groping at his cockpit.

He shifted, and Skywarp yawned in his audial.

Soft noises of movement somewhere away from the berth drew Starscream's attention. He squirmed out of his trine's clutches to sit up, and came face to face with Megatron. His leader was leaning over a desk half cleared of outmoded lab equipment, a datafile between his braced servos.

They stared at each other in silence.

"...I said I didn't want you in here," Starscream found his voice first, but kept it low, unwilling to disturbs his mates.

Megatron snorted, helm dropping towards his work again. "We don't always get what we want though, do we Starscream?"

Starscream felt his face begin to warm. "Did you order them to sedate me?"

Megatron's mouth quirked in amusement, but he didn't look up. "No, actually. I prefer you un-sedated. Makes for better conversation."

 _Unlikely_ , Starscream thought, wriggling down the berth and out from between his mates. He craned his neck cables, "What is that?"

Megatron flicked the off switch on the datapad, just to be annoying. "Personal."

"Oh, but we're _mates_ now." Starscream sneered, "Aren't your secrets mine?"

"No," Megatron swept the datafile off the desk and subspaced it. "But if you really want to play this game, as your mate, aren't I deserving of your morning affections?"

Starscream gagged and pulled a face. That should answer that question.

There was a groan from the berth then. Thundercracker rolled, his wings flicking, "Hmm, you two getting along?"

"Swimmingly," Megatron purred, staring down at Starscream.

Unnerved, Starscream retreated back to the safety of his mates, squeezing between the two rousing seekers. Unfortunately, Megatron followed, coming uncomfortably close in order to steal a couple of sleepy kisses off his mates. Starscream's fists curled in the covers with envy. Those were _his_ kisses to steal.

"Jealous?" Although still only half-asleep, Skywarp was on to him in seconds. He sprung up and smooshed his lips to the side of Starscream's face, withdrawing with a loud smacking noise. Starscream rubbed at the wet mark it left furiously. Futile, as Thundercracker soon repeated the action with an endearing kiss of his own on his other side.

Megatron was watching them closely.

"Don't you _dare_ ," Starscream warned, thinking if Megatron tried to kiss him he was going to rip his hideous helmet off.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Megatron sighed, straightening again. He winced halfway up, spinal-strut creaking. The metal slab hadn't agreed with him then. Good.

"You want me to massage that better?" Skywarp winked, sprawling sultrily.

Not good.

Before Megatron could answer Starscream rolled off the berth, kicking at the covers he dragged with him. "Flight manoeuvres!" He announced, "Assemble in the tower in ten minutes. If you two aren't on time consider yourselves grounded."

"Screamer!" Skywarp cried, aghast, he looked to Megatron for intervention, pleading with him to pull rank.

Starscream also looked to Megatron, expectant, just waiting for the old fool to overrule his orders and-

"Orders are orders." Megatron responded evenly, arching a brow at Skywarp. "You heard your commander."

Skywarp flopped against the berth with a melodramatic groan, while Starscream found himself surprised into silence. His spark twisted unpleasantly as he repressed whatever emotion was threatening to mount up.

"Ten minutes." He spat at his mates again before fleeing through the door.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Skywarp had written Megatron a list -Starscream's Dos and Don'ts- in what Megatron had initially thought to be a joke to make light of their current situation, but as Thundercracker had very seriously begun adding to it as well, Megatron was beginning to realise it was actually out of necessity.

" _Doesn't like sharing_ ," Megatron read off the datafile. Well, he could have figured that one out for himself really.

The points, which numbered over three hundred -Thundercracker and Skywarp had been rather thorough- ranged from the ridiculous (147: Won't walk on pebbles) to the questionably useful, (28: Ailerons are ticklish), to the undoubtably lifesaving, (29: Do Not Tickle).

It was certainly worth studying in detail.

With nothing else to do whilst the seekers were above the surface and the monitors were quiet, he browsed through it lazily.

"Hmm," he paused as he came to number two hundred and eighty nine. "Favourite treat; energon miniatures."

Moulded shapes of triple filtered jellied energon. A delicacy on Cybertron, and near impossible to make here on Earth. Of course they would be Starscream's favourite.

"He better damn well eat them," Megatron grumbled, opening a comlink to Soundwave.

 

* * *

 

 

Starscream was in a bad mood during the flight manoeuvres. Ramjet and his Coneheads had been noticeably absent, and from the way everyone had been glaring at their Commander, the other seekers knew why.

Thundercracker breathed in, and tried to let the combined resentment of an entire airforce wash over him. He wasn't quite as good as disregarding their dislike as Starscream, or being as oblivious to it as Skywarp. Their new relationship with Megatron had alienated them in ways it never had before, and Thundercracker couldn't even imagine how frustrating that must have been for Starscream, who was suffering from all sides.

"Come on," Thundercracker transformed and slung an arm around his trine-leader mid-air. He was pleased to feel Starscream lean into him rather than shrug him off. "Gonna rain. Let's go in."

Starscream nodded silently, lifting his comlink and giving the order to retreat to base. The odd few seekers didn't respond as they should, loitering to perform another few manoeuvres. Starscream's lips pressed into a firm line but he didn't say anything.

Idiots. All of them, and Thundercracker wasn't normally one to turn on his fellow comrades. They dropped back down to the rising tower just as the storm clouds above began to empty, sprinkling them with icy cold water. The seekers began to filter inside.

Noise of a disagreement drew Thundercracker's attention and he turned to see Skywarp near the edge of the tower, scowling. The seeker he appeared to be arguing with pointed a digit at him, gesturing harshly. Thundercracker's spark burned with irritation. He took a step towards them, when Skywarp effortlessly shoved the other seeker backwards, off the tower, and into the sea below with a shrill cry and crash of water.

"Skywarp!" Starscream squawked over the rain. He turned to another pair of loitering seekers, "You two! Fetch him!"

"Warp," Thundercracker sighed when Skywarp traipsed back over. "What was that about?"

Skywarp glanced Starscream's way as their trine-leader continued shouting orders for the rescue of Skywarp's victim. He dropped his helm solemnly, "Nothing."

Thundercracker set his jaw. Like Pit, was it nothing.

He gave Skywarp a nudge towards the base's entrance. "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

  
They decided to return to their temporary quarters afterwards, keen to dry themselves before the rain on their armour evaporated and left water marks. They left Starscream at the Command Centre after he had cited filing a report as an excuse not to go back with them. Neither of them bothered arguing.

"I still think we should just tie him down," Skywarp sulked, wings lows as they approached the deserted hallway that led to their room. "I mean, that's exposure therapy right?"

"It's a bad idea, is what it is." Thundercracker growled, side-eying him. "Megatron says he just needs time."

Skywarp groaned, hardly believing that Thundercracker wasn't as desperate for their bond to reconnect as he was. Not to mention, "Primus, TC, they'd be so hot together-"

"Warp." Thundercracker sounded annoyed.

"I'm not sorry, they would." Skywarp stood by his beliefs, sticking his nose in the air. "Almost as hot as all three of us would look taking Megs together."

Thundercracker's cheeks flushed, "Don't call him that. He doesn't like it."

"He does. I would know. I've been bonded to him for longer," Skywarp smirked.

"We've been bonded to him for exactly the same amount of time. That's how bonds work." They had reached their room finally. Thundercracker palmed the door-access. "And if you're so sure, why don't you call Megatron it to his face?"

"Call me what?" Megatron looked up where they entered.

"Nothing," Skywarp was surprised to find their leader back already. Usually Megatron spent most of the working cycle sat in his throne, looking very serious and thinking about things. "Just- pet names."

Megatron straightened dangerously. "Oh?"

"Go on, Skywarp," Thundercracker nudged him forwards with a knowingly look. "Tell him."

Megatron's brow arched expectantly.

Skywarp fought to think of something he might get away with, but panicked and ended up blurting out an arguably worse, "Bucket... head?" instead.

Behind him, Thundercracker sighed heavily.

"Your juvenile attempts at baiting me will not work," Thankfully Megatron seemed fairly unbothered, and turned back to what he as working on, arranging a tray of... energon treats?

Skywarp warped forwards with an excited noise, tanks rumbling. His servo barely skimmed one of the carefully arranged treats before Megatron caught it. "No."

"What?" Skywarp cried, licking his lips. "Sharing is caring. We're bonded."

"These are for your trine-leader." Megatron explained, drawing him away from the treats. He didn't think Skywarp possessed the self-discipline to leave them un-eaten. "I had them made specially."

"And you didn't make any for us?" Thundercracker tutted, slipping onto the berth and crossing his legs. "That's thoughtful."

"I won your affection with other means." Megatron countered.

"Yeah, TC," Skywarp snorted, "Play harder to get next time."

Megatron grumbled something under his breath, "I did not realise I was bonded to younglings and not soldiers," he said, trying to shame them, "To think you would become so jealous over treats."

Neither of them denied anything. Thundercracker assumed a neglected expression. Skywarp matched it. Megatron looked between them both with weakening resolve.

"...You may have _one_ ," their leader finally relented.

"Yes!" Skywarp teleported forwards, snatched two, then teleported back to the berth, handing one to Thundercracker. They melted against his glossa, smooth and sweet. He hummed his pleasure. "Oh, I've missed these. If this doesn't get Screamer to clang you, I don't know what will."

"Wonderful." Megatron deadpanned.

They were addictive, as all fine treats were, and though it stressed Megatron greatly, Skywarp couldn't resist sneaking the occasional extra when his leader's back was turned. Some he shared with Thundercracker, most he didn't.

"Skywarp," Megatron growled knowingly when he took another, his back still turned, "You take one more treat and I'll have you locked into stasis cuffs."

His leader turned to level him with a warning look, and Skywarp winked, popping the thieved treat into his mouth. "I love cuffs."

"Not in the brig you won't."

Skywarp wisely shut up.

Just under half of the energon treats managed to survive till evening, when a rather grumpy, and considerably unwilling Starscream returned to their quarters. Thundercracker had to go out into the corridor to drag him through the doorway, both of them going along with the pretence that Starscream had been examining the security of the door-panel, and not just staring at the bulkhead fighting off a panic-attack.

Skywarp was ridiculously proud of him for coming back though. That was a huge improvement, and it meant he was starting to trust them a little more again. Enough to want to be with them anyway.

Megatron backed off initially, letting Starscream retreat towards the back of the lab to where some of the old equipment had been stacked up. There was nothing back there that could possibly draw his interest though, so Skywarp knew he was hiding.

He shared a look with Thundercracker.

His trine-mate rolled off the berth, "Starscream?" He called, "You like jellied energon right?"

There was a pause, before shuffling noises came from behind the stacked equipment. Starscream's helm poked out. "...You have some?"

Thundercracker pointed to their leader, who was sat beside the tray of glowing delicacies. "Megatron does."

Starscream didn't come any closer.

Skywarp then realised he would have to do everything himself. He barged over and -despite Megatron's threats- grabbed a handful of the treats and shoved them into his mouth.

" _Hmm_!" He said through his mouthful, "More for me!"

Megatron's servo curled around his wing tight enough to make him gasp, and then choke.

"What did I tell you?!" His leader snarled into his audial. 

But there was a clattering noise and they were both distracted when Starscream came stumbling out from his hiding place, drawn by his unwillingness to go without when Skywarp was stuffing his face.

"I'm your superior. _Skywarp_!" He announced obnoxiously, "if anyone is entitled to the treats, _I_ am!" 

He spotted the tray and snatched the whole thing out of Skywarp's reach, backing away before throwing one into his own mouth.

Megatron watched attentively, his servo on Skywarp's wing tightening.

"These are... Satisfactory," Starscream finally concluded,

"Think of them as a gesture," Megatron told him, some of the tension leaving his frame. "Of my intentions."

Starscream paused where he held another treat just before his lips. He appeared to be thinking. He glanced up at Megatron, and then ate the treat anyway. "Fine." He said disinterestedly, taking himself and his hoard towards the berth. "I'll think about it."

Skywarp felt as surprised as Megatron looked. And he knew Thundercracker was mirroring that feeling.

"You'll think about it?" Thundercracker reaffirmed as Starscream sat next to him, folding his legs beneath him and settling the tray over his lap.

"So long as you bring more of these," Starscream said to their leader, tossing one into the air to catch in his mouth. "I may be prepared to tolerate your relationship with my mates."

Not quite what they had been hoping for but... "Better than nothing," Skywarp elbowed his leader's arm, giving him an encouraging thumbs up. "I think that means we can kiss and he won't try and kill you."

Megatron didn't know if he'd be brave enough to attempt that.

 

* * *

 

  
Skywarp was a fidgety sleeper. It was for this reason that Starscream always insisted Thundercracker sleep between them. His trine weren't being particularly cooperative as of late though, which was why Starscream was still being bullied into the middle of their little huddle, a squirming, bothersome Skywarp in his face.

At his back, Thundercracker slept soundly- his bulky, unmoving frame kept Starscream from being able to escape Skywarp's blasted wiggles.

Across the room Megatron was still banished to the slab. Starscream had been straining his audials to hear the older mech's breathing, trying to work out if he too was recharging. It was hard to tell.

Skywarp leaned in and smooshed their noses together.

Starscream hissed in irritation and flicked him. Skywarp groaned, optics flickering. "Why are you so mean?"

"Why can't you lie still?" Starscream whispered back.

Skywarp sighed, squirming again, his legs intwined with Starscream's as he tried to curl around his mate. "I just wanna be close."

"You're almost on top of me," Starscream muttered, and tried to roll into his back so he wouldn't have to fall asleep to his mate's annoying face. "How much closer do you want to be?"

"So close," Skywarp breathed and much to Starscream's chagrin, crawled over him, thighs straddling his hips. "Really, really close..."

Skywarp dipped down and kissed him. It was slow and lazy from where Skywarp had been dozing and Starscream had little to no enthusiasm. Not to mention Megatron, just metres away, could probably hear them.

"Go to recharge," Starscream tried, but he couldn't help but enjoy the fluttering kisses Skywarp was sprinkling his neck with, his servos trailing down his frame. "Skywarp."

Skywarp ignored him completely, now sitting up above him, much more awake, optics bright with mischief. Starscream's tanks clenched. He knew _that_ look.

"Not here," he tried, thinking of Megatron. "You'll wake Thundercracker."

"I'll be quiet," Skywarp winked and shuffled down the berth. "Real quiet." He kissed the lowest pane of Starscream's cockpit glass, then kissed lower.

And tragically, Starscream had missed this. He hadn't had an overload since... Primus knew when. His array came online in an instant, his spike swelling behind it's panel before Skywarp's glossa even touched the sensitive seams. He let it unlatch with a relieved sigh, spike extending as it filled.

"Eager," Skywarp breathed, breath wafting over the hardened length. His glossa peaked out and probed the tip.

"Shut up," Starscream hissed, panicked, optics flicking to the other side of the room, almost waiting to hear Megatron's voice. "Just-"

Skywarp teased the tip, skilled at what he knew Starscream liked best. He played over the ridges, pushed against the sensitive slit, sucked on the tip. Starscream shoved a servo in his mouth, denta biting into armour to stop his wanton moans. His hips bucked up, his spike desperate for something more that just wet teasing.

"Shh," Skywarp hushed him, denta flashing as he smiled, "I got you..."

He did. Starscream muffled a desperate noise when Skywarp took him deep, swallowing him to the hilt with an obscene gargle. He repressed the urge to thrust up as Skywarp began to slowly bob his helm, his bright optics staring up at Starscream all the while.

When Skywarp drew back and pushed his glossa against the tip again, Starscream didn't muffle his groan well enough.

A very distinct noise, like the slab groaning under shifting weight, sounded. Starscream's spark flipped. Skywarp didn't stop.

He tried to peer through the darkness, straining  his optics to make sure he couldn't see Megatron's dark form rising from the slab.

Skywarp swallowed him down again, a servo now joining the act to tease at the seams around the base of his spike. Starscream didn't hear any more sounds, so he assumed it had just been his imagination. It had just-

"Typical seekers." Megatron said from somewhere very close to Starscream left, voice rough and deep. Starscream shrieked, servo flying from his mouth. The sight of Megatron's unimpressed narrowed optics uncoiled the tension that had been building at the base of his spike and sent him shooting into an overload.

He was unable to tear his gaze away from his leader as he groaned, mouth open, spike twitching in Skywarp's mouth as he came.

Skywarp swallowed his overload eagerly, glossa sweeping across the tip almost like he was asking for more. When Starscream was spent, he released him with a pop, licking his lips.

"That was... interesting," he said between breaths, sitting back on his heels and smirking down at his trine-leader.

Starscream hurried to cover himself, tucking his now limp spike back into it's housing, cheeks hot with indignity and vents roaring with heat expulsion. "You creep!" He gasped, trying not to look at his leader and those piercing optics of his. "You- pervert!"

"I thought I heard a noise of pain," Megatron said evenly, unbothered by his very valid accusations. "Evidently, I was mistaken."

"Boy, were you ever." Skywarp agreed, wiping away a spot of something from the corner of his mouth.

"Go. Away." Starscream hissed at the lingering warlord. "Didn't you get enough of a show?!"

Megatron rolled his optics, and inclined his helm towards Skywarp. "Good night." He murmured, and Skywarp leaned up to meet him, to kiss him. Deeply. Glossas slipping past swollen lips.

They parted slowly, Megatron mouth curving into a smirk. "Delicious," he purred, optics flickering away from Skywarp to settle on Starscream instead.

And Starscream would have to be an idiot not to know what he meant. His processor seemed to melt inside his head, and he was completely incapable of responding an any way, dignified or otherwise, as Megatron finally retreated back to his slab.

Skywarp flopped back down next to him, yawning, apparently tiredly enough to finally recharge.

On Starscream's otherside Thundercracker shifted, rubbing an optics, "What are you two doing?" He asked sleepy and curious.

"Shut up, Thundercracker," Starscream snapped.

Skywarp snorted, and Starscream had to resist rolling over and strangling him.

 


	10. The Merge

"This is a terrible idea and I hate all of you."

Skywarp took such a harsh statement in his stride, smiling at Starscream from across the conference room. "But it _is_ an idea!" He pointed out, "and since no one else has had one-"

"I don't want to expose my spark to that old fool," Starscream had his servos pressed to his chest self-consciously. "Or let him crawl all over me and-" he cut himself off with a disgusted shudder.

"He won't touch you if you don't want it." Skywarp shrugged, staying calm and indifferent. Megatron said Starscream was 'a stubborn idiot', so pushing him into doing things he was already unsure about would only drive him further in the wrong direction. "Me and TC are gonna merge with him- and that's all, nothing more- and we thought you could come. It would just be like normal, except... you know-"

"-I'll have Megatron forcing himself on me." Starscream completed nastily.

Skywarp twisted his digits nervously, "...He won't."

"How sure are you?" Starscream tilted his helm knowingly, "He's taken every opportunity that arises to damage me. Of course he would try and-"

"He'd never do that, and you know it!" Skywarp snapped, unable to keep his cool composure when Starscream was insinuating such an awful thing about someone he cared for. "Nothing's going to happen but a spark merge. So you can either show up or sulk in one of your labs all night, I don't care!"

He did care.

"You're evicting _me_ from _my_ quarters?!"

"They're not your quarters anyway," Skywarp huffed, "You blew the whole high command residency corridor with Megatron's suite, remember?"

"Because you said they were flooded." Starscream snarled.

"I _lied_ ," Skywarp sneered, "Obviously."

Starscream clenched his fists vengefully, "I _knew_ it!"

"Whatever Screamer," Skywarp set some coordinates up in his warp-drive, "It's been two weeks and I can barely feel your spark anymore. Let yourself extinguish for all I care."

In a perfect world, Starscream would be more motivated by love and trust than he would spite. But they did not live in a perfect world, and there was nothing Starscream lived for more than spiting people. His loved ones included. 

"Oh, I'll be there!" Starscream shook his fist like he was threatening something. Skywarp had to turn around to hide his clever smile.

"Sure," he scoffed for show.

"You'll see!" He heard Starscream yell just as he was activating his warp-drive, ready to tell Megatron the good news, "You'll soon see, Skywarp!"

* * *

 

Megatron, new to both bonding and spark merging, appeared to be struggling with the concept of a non-sexual merge.

"It seems rather sterile," he grumbled.

"It's not sterile, it's..." Thundercracker sighed were he stood beside the throne. He cocked his hip and pinched the bridge of his nose to ineffectively hide his exasperation.

Despite his mate's mood, Megatron couldn't help but wish that shapely frame would take a seat. In his lap. He reached for Thundercracker, trying to pull him over. The last few nights banished from his mates' berth had done little but exacerbate his pining for them.

Thundercracker sensed his desire and went with it willing, carefully seating himself sidesaddle across his leader's lap, "The merge is only to strengthen the bond. It's not an inherently lustful act-"

Megatron hummed to show he was listening, but was too busy mouthing at the edge of Thundercracker's shapely jaw to answer.

"It-" Thundercracker twitched under his ministrations, shifting in his lap, "It's only because you're already - already interfacing that you-"

Megatron slipped his servo between Thundercracker's thighs and started doing unmentionable things to get the panels open. Thundercracker stiffened against his touch, trying very hard to not give in so quickly.

"You- you-" he deep sigh and the click Megatron had been waiting for sounded. He grinned against Thundercracker's neck, finger tracing intimate parts teasingly. Thundercracker's face took on a furious blush "I- I can't concentrate with you-"

"I'd better get on with it then, hadn't I?"

He swung Thundercracker around to straddle his hips and yanked the handsome seeker down for a kiss. Thundercracker melted into it, his usually stoic attitude once again succumbing under Megatron's advances.

Thundercracker moaned, thick and low, and Megatron decided to make the most of the rare one-on-one moment with Thundercracker. It wasn't as easy to instigate intimacy with his second mate as it was Skywarp- nor was it easy without Skywarp present to give Thundercracker an encouraging nudge in the right direction. A shame, because few had the grace and skill Thundercracker possessed in the berth, and Megatron wished his striking mate knew that.

Or rather than wishing, he could always spend the next few hours _teaching_ Thundercracker such a valuable lesson.

He was sure Thundercracker could explain the finer points of merging later.

 

* * *

 

Starscream barged into the dank little room he was forced into sharing with both his mates and mortal enemy with as much bluster as he could manage. His self-confidence was only slightly dampened by the three very chilled mechs lounging around inside waiting for him.

Megatron was stretched across the bed like he owned it, laid on his front with a data-pad in servo. Skywarp was sat on his back and appeared to be in the midst of bothering him -if the mischievous expression on his face was anything to go by. Thundercracker meanwhile, was next to them, curled around a pillow, expression sleepy.   
  
"'Bout time you showed up," Skywarp grinned, bouncing on Megatron. Beneath him the warlord's scowl was thunderous.

Starscream puffed his chest out, "Unlike you layabouts, I have important work to be doing."

Skywarp ungracefully clambered off of Megatron, his knees and thrusters undoubtably jabbing their leader in all the wrong places as he climbed off. He nearly rolled on top of the dozing Thundercracker, before Megatron hurriedly seized him and nudged him in the other direction.

"Careful," he reproached.

"I am being careful!" Skywarp argued, and then to prove himself wrong, tripped over an empty cube he'd left on the floor. He stumbled, arms pinwheeling for balance, wide optics looking to Starscream to help.

Starscream stepped aside and let him fall flat on his face.

Megatron's irritated growl roused Thundercracker then, who sat up, blinking blearily at his leader as he swooped down to scoop Skywarp back up.

"Screamer," Skywarp complained as he was propped back on his thrusters.

"I'm not your crutch." Starscream snapped. "I've told you a thousand times to watch your footing. You keep landing cockeyed too. If you don't-"

"Now is not the time," Megatron interrupted smoothly, and Starscream felt burning resentment bubble in his tank. Skywarp looked smug too, which didn't help.

"Where have you been?" Megatron's dangerously serious optics levelled on Starscream again. "It's late-"

"You're not my keeper."

"We were worried." Thundercracker's weary voice called from the berth. "Soundwave said you'd been sulking down by the power cells-"

Soundwave. Why couldn't that over involved sycophant learn to keep his vocaliser shut off. "I was working-"

"Really," Megatron purred. Once again inserting himself into a conversation that didn't involve him, "Because I watched the security footage of you sat on the floor doing little else but looking sorry for yourself."

Humiliation gripped at Starscream's chest like an icy claw. He felt his throat constrict. And it was a lot harder to keep his helm up high with all three of his mates staring at him. Expectantly. He turned away, "...I have work-"

"Like slag you do!" Skywarp appeared with a purple pop in front of him, blocking the door. "You said you'd do this-"

"Skywarp." Megatron's bark made even Starscream jump. He was suddenly very aware that he was trapped. Trapped between an unsympathetic Skywarp and his worst nightmare realised and-

A big black servo tugged at Skywarp's arm, pulling the indignant seeker away from the doorway, "-forcing anyone into doing something they're not comfortable with." Megatron voice had taken on the long drone of someone giving a lecture. Starscream blinked and realised it was Skywarp that was being reprimanded. Not him.

"Go and sit at the desk." Megatron ordered.

Skywarp squirmed, "But-"

"Now."

Skywarp threw his arms up sulkily, and Megatron surprisingly didn't smack him for the sass. Skywarp trudged across the room and threw himself into the desk chair, where he began glaring across at Starscream as if his banishment was his fault.

"You may leave if you wish." Megatron said, and Starscream was again surprised to find that gentle tone being directed at him. "You're not obliged to do anything."

"... This is a trap." He breathed, but held his ground. He wasn't going to keep running away. Not anymore. These were his mates. And this was his bond. He mustered as much of that possessiveness to convert into bravery as he could.

"It's not a trap, Starscream." Thundercracker added gently. "It's just an idea."

"If I were to merge with you now, this would be irreversible," Starscream pointed out, drawing on his earlier pondering. "There'd be no going back."

"This is done." Thundercracker shook his helm, "All that we can do now is prevent the bond from damage. And to do that-"

"Stop talking to me like I'm an infant!" Starscream snapped, high-keyed and frame buzzing. "I know you want me to bare my spark to that maniac!"

He pointed harshly at Megatron, but the bigger mech took it in his stride, turning away and joining Skywarp by the desk. He didn't so much as twitch at the accusation. 

"You'd be baring your spark to your _mates_." Thundercracker reminded him firmly. "And like Megatron said, you don't have to stay-"

"And I bet you'd love that wouldn't you," Starscream muttered resentfully. He could see the exasperation on their faces. "You can't wait for me to get out of the way so you can all-"

"Stop stalling." Megatron's deep voice interrupted from the other side of the room. "We're not spending all night going around in circles with you over this." He then half turned to Skywarp and tapped his knuckles against the seeker's chest plate.

A grin spilt Skywarp's face before the seams did in his chest. Light began to peak through the cracks as he pushed himself out of the chair and hopped onto the desk instead. Megatron, uncaring of Starscream's presence, yanked Skywarp closer so he was stood between the seeker's spread thighs. Their chests were hidden from Starscream's view, but the streams of light grew in strength as they pressed closer to one another.

Through the lingering, half-faded bond Starscream could feel their presences brushing, about to merge into one. He was so far outside of it, it hurt. Especially as Thundercracker's subconscious stretched out towards them too. Away from him. Leaving him.

"Starscream," Thundercracker's digits brushed his shoulder and brought him back to himself.

He flinched, and scowled at his mate's pleading look. Thundercracker let his arm drop with a sigh, and he turned to Megatron instead, who was stretching out an arm for him to join them.

Thundercracker went willingly. And Megatron only needed one powerful arm to hoist his second mate up onto the desk alongside his first.

Servos curling into fists, Starscream swallowed down the feeling of abandonment. He withdrew deeper into himself, unwilling to feel the remnants of his trine and Megatron's joyous merging. His trine were bright and eager, and he couldn't remember the last time they had felt like that with him. He couldn't remember the last time they had merged beyond it feeling like a chore.

They were kissing now, Megatron taking his mates in turns, Skywarp molesting their leader messily before Thundercracker drew him into a slow measured kiss of his own. Starscream felt like shooting at them, but he was unarmed and their sparks were blending together now. Any blow dealt to Megatron would be felt just as keenly to his mates.

"Fine." He hissed, and turned, stutteringly, towards to the door. He glanced over his shoulder, but they were all still heavily involved with each other. "I'll leave." He half-threatened.

Skywarp gasped at something Megatron did, and Thundercracker chuckled deeply.

Furious indignity rose to cover the devastating hole opening up where Starscream's neglected spark should have been. He turned blurry optics away from the sight and slapped the door access panel, hoping to escape before they realised he was still there.

He heard Megatron's soft command of, "Get him," he before he could step out though. In an instant purple flashed and two strong arms were curling around his middle, Skywarp's bare spark at his back.

Before he could yell they warped again, and Starscream was struck speechless to find himself sat on the desk beside Thundercracker, with Skywarp at his back keeping him pressed up against-

"Nice of you to join us," Megatron quipped, his spark bright and swollen where it throbbed inches from Starscream's cockpit.

Starscream threw out his arms, pressing them to Megatron's shoulders, then with a jolt realised he was touching his leader and threw them off again. Megatron inched closer, and Starscream's optics widened.

"What are you doing!?" He squeaked in the most humiliatingly panicked voice.

"Merging through you," Skywarp purred in his audial from behind, and to prove his point, pulsed his spark. It shot through Starscream, and the shuddering aftermath had barely passed before Megatron's answering pulse.

Starscream's optics nearly frizzed out. Megatron's presence- so far felt only as ghostly touches at the end of a distant bond- was all encompassing. It was strong and stubborn and felt much like a freight train barging through him. But there was no maliciousness. No cruelty. And it's strength felt soothing.

Starscream felt feverish, shaking with the effort it took not to lean in for more.

Thundercracker pulsed, and his protective aura calmed the shaking. Starscream turned to look at him, the only sane mech in the room, for help. Thundercracker leaned in, bare spark pulsing against his side.

"Open up," he murmured, servos stroking down his front. Behind him Skywarp was massaging his wings, both of them trying to coax him into revealing himself. Megatron wasn't touching him at all save for the slight brushing of their legs, but his leader was poised, just waiting for a moment of weakness before the deadly pounce. And if Starscream were to lean forwards, to give into the pull...

"I can't..." He breathed, helm shaking. He leant back, but there was Skywarp. His mate pulsed _at_ him this time, instead of through. Then so did Thundercracker. Megatron, with gentleness a brawler like him should never have possessed, leaned forwards, the tendrils of his spark dancing across Starscream's plating, warm and familiar and magnetic in strange ways.

Starscream's spark felt too big for it's casing with his mate's so close. With a bracing intake, he released the locks on his chassis and let his chest-plates open. The armour moved away slowly, almost shyly, but there was nowhere for his spark to go but forwards. Towards Megatron's.

Starscream shuttered his optics as all the tension, stress, worries, frustrations, just seemed to drift away, replaced instead by a solid, patient presence. He let his frame relax, which made it all the easier for strong servos to pull him flush against a broad grey chest. Thundercracker pushed in from the side, and Skywarp's arm's tightened around him as he nuzzled at his back.

His nose was in Megatron's neck. His leader smelt like warm iron. 

They were together. All four of them. And Starscream fit. He fit exactly as he was supposed to.

He reached for something to anchor himself to and found only Megatron. He dug his claws in for good measure, drawing a wince from the older mech, just so he didn't get any more smart ideas like trying to kiss him. Skywarp was laughing in his audial receptor, and in his peripheral vision he could see only Thundercracker's smile.

They were all so damn pleased with themselves.

"Alright," he wheezed, voice scratchier than usual under the lingering assaults from three different sides, "That's enough."

But Skywarp kissed along his helm, his servos beginning to wander. He leant against Starscream and pushed him closer to Megatron. Closer than Starscream now wanted to be, "But I got you right where I want you."

Starscream squirmed, but thankfully Megatron stepped back, movements sluggish and optics a little dimmer. He looked as dazed as Starscream felt. 

"Enough Skywarp," Megatron put an end to Skywarp's wanton pestering, holding a servo out to help Thundercracker step down from the desk with some dignity.

First mate taken care of, he extended that same courtesy to Starscream.

Starscream looked at the proffered black servo, before slapping it aside in disgust. "I don't need your help."

He nearly stumbled to the floor when a backlash across the bond hit him -Megatron's resentful exasperation. They were... very close now. He swallowed, hoping he hadn't just made a huge mistake.

"Feel better now?" Thundercracker asked when Megatron turned to drag Skywarp down from the desk as well -an admittedly harder task when the purple seeker, keyed-up from the merge, was begging for unmentionable things to be done to him over it.

"No," Starscream said, then actually thought about his answer. The tight sense of panic had left him, as did the impending sense that he was running out of time. He did feel better knowing that Megatron wasn't going to rip out his spark first chance he got at least.

But he wasn't going to admit that unless he knew for sure it wouldn't be used against him.

"I think you do," Thundercracker saw through him anyway, his presence nudging Starscream playfully through the bond. "You don't feel like a hurricane anymore."

Starscream scowled at that comparison. Now suitably annoyed by Thundercracker, he turned his attention to another mate instead. Skywarp was managing to warp in and out of Megatron's grasp as the warlord tried to get hold of him. The grin on the dark seeker's face said he was playing. The scowl on Megatron's meant someone was going to be shouted at in a minute.

Unwilling for it to be him, Starscream moved across the room to stake his claim on the edge of the berth. Like pit was he spending another night wedged between Thundercracker and Skywarp.

 

* * *

 

Megatron's complete and utter cluelessness was probably fun for Skywarp and endearing for Thundercracker, but the old warlord's habit of using the bond (now restored between himself and Starscream) to check up on his mates throughout the day was beginning to drive Starscream insane.

As if lab work wasn't difficult enough without distractions.

Megatron nudged at him, much like a sparkling would a dead animal with a stick to see if it was still alive. Starscream lowered a beaker of highly corrosive chemicals and took a deep soothing breath. Megatron nudged him again.

To prove that he was indeed alive and functional Starscream fired pure vitriol down the bond at him. After a moment of silence, he felt Megatron retreat. Peace.

For all of three seconds before an annoyed Skywarp was hailing his communicator to reproach his behaviour like he was bullying a defenceless sparkling and not a galactic renowned warlord.

Starscream switched off his communicator. And then blocked all three of his mates for good measure.

This time the peace lasted around ten minutes before there was a knock on the lab door.

Starscream focused on the chemicals and ignored it. The laboratory was locked to all but him, so whether it was Thundercracker or Skywarp that had come to have an argument with him this time, they could wait.

The door beeped with an override code. Starscream let his tools drop back to the table with a clang because only one mech on base had an override for his lab.

"Megatron," he groused, not bothering to look around.

"You're blocking me." He heard the warlord. He sounded confused. Starscream turned to look at him, wondering why, before realising that of course, Thundercracker and Skywarp -indulgent mollycoddlers that they were- would never have blocked their innocent, undeserving new mate from their bond. So Starscream doing it, even after their healing merge, was an unpleasant and unfamiliar thing.

"My bond." Starscream told him. "I can do what I want."

Megatron nodded slowly, but instead of just leaving and accepting that he was going to be ignored by _this_ mate, he came and leant against one of the lab tables, arms folded casually. The furniture creaked against his weight. Starscream stared at him, waiting for him to get the hint.

"...Go away." He said when it became evident that the warlord wasn't going to by himself.

"I thought you could use the company." Megatron answered, cool as ever. He poked at one of Starscream's beakers. It contained hydrochloric acid. For a moment Starscream debated just leaving him to it.

"...Don't touch that," he said, pushing away from the desk and snatching the beaker out of Megatron's curious, clumsy servos. "It'll burn through your armour."

Megatron arched a brow, "What are you playing around with it for then?"

"Playing...?" Starscream scowled. "I'm not Skywarp! I don't 'play around', I'm experimenting."

Megatron hummed like he didn't believe him, looking around the lab. "This is where you spend most of your time hiding?"

"I'm not hiding." Starscream told him stiffly. "And I wouldn't have to spend so much time here if there were less distractions. Which is why the lab is locked -"

"Shame about the overrides then," Megatron said, unrepentant. "You've been in here for six hours. When did you last fuel?"

Starscream stared. It was like having another Thundercracker... But worse because this meddlesome mate welded a fusion cannon, override codes, and the authority to _order_ him around.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Up," Megatron ordered with a gesture, "We're getting fuel."

Starscream stayed rooted to his seat, glaring. After a moments consideration he unblocked the bond, letting Megatron feel the full force of his irritation. "No."

Megatron straightened, optics half shuttered. He began to approach. "And if I order you?"

"You're going to pull rank on your own mate?" Starscream said snidely. He side-eyed his lab table for something suitable to throw at the warlord.

"So you're acknowledging our relationship?" Megatron sounded pleased, he stopped besides Starscream's desk and braced his servos against it. He leant it. Starscream stayed in place, refusing to give ground.

"I'm acknowledging that you're an idiot," Starscream snapped, which admittedly wasn't a very clever comeback, but Megatron was getting very close and smelt very... Megatron-y, and Starscream remembered being pressed up against him just the night before, feeling his presence inside him in the most encompassing way imaginable.

"Don't you dare." Starscream warned him, meeting the warlord's optics. He knew what was going to happen. Megatron leaned in more, their noses almost brushing. "Don't you dare kiss me."

Megatron smirked, "Or else what?"

"I'll- I'll bite you." Starscream struggled for a threat. Because what could he do that wouldn't risk himself or his other mates? What could he-

"Oh, I hope you do..." Megatron purred, goading him.

Starscream let their noses brush, and finally shuttered his optics when a warm mouth brushed his. It was the lightest touch. Starscream pushed forward before his leader could withdraw, pressing their mouths together with more insistence.

With a satisfied hum Megatron let him, tilting his helm to catch Starscream at a better angle. It was slow, tentative, like Megatron was savouring him, like he wasn't sure he'd ever have another chance at this so was making it worth his while. Starscream parted his lips and Megatron's glossa swept past them, deepening their kiss.

Starscream almost melted into it, almost let himself get dragged out of his seat and into his worst enemy's arms, almost let himself enjoy it. But with a spike of stubbornness he bit down, sinking his denta into Megatron's glossa.

A muffled yell and Megatron tore himself away. Starscream clamped a servo to his mouth, tasting the energon that had spilled from his leader's glossa.

Let it be a lesson to his leader that he still had ways of hurting him.

 

 


	11. Four in a Berth

"I don't want to sound like Skywarp," Thundercracker said as they waited outside the medbay, "But I want you to know that of all the equipment on Megatron you could have damaged, that was one of the two that I really enjoyed."

Starscream grimaced, pulling a disgusted face -like he was any better than Thundercracker for enjoying the same things. "You're revolting."

"Shut up, Starscream," Thundercracker sighed, "You tried to bite his glossa off. He can't even talk-"

"A real tragedy."

Thundercracker got up and went to sit beside Skywarp instead. His other mate wasn't half as distracted by concern for their leader as Thundercracker himself felt. Which was odd, seeing as Skywarp enjoyed having that part of Megatron's anatomy all over himself as much as he did.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked.

Skywarp's resting smile turned into a grin as he leaned around Thundercracker to check that Starscream wasn't listening in. "TC, he _bit_ Megatron."

"I know. That's a bad thing."

"Maybe." Skywarp shrugged, "All I know it that somehow... Megatron's glossa _got into_ Screamer's mouth in the first place."

Thundercracker frowned. He should have thought it was obvious. "Well, they were kissing..."

"They weren't just kissing, Megatron musta been halfway down Screamer's throat-!"

"Alright," Thundercracker hushed him, "Either way, it didn't end well, did it."

"Didn't it?" Skywarp wriggled his optical ridges. "Screamer's still here," Skywarp pointed to where their unbothered mate was sulkily sat beside the medbay doors, inspecting his claws. "Maybe they weren't fighting at all..."

"I can hear you!" Starscream suddenly snapped, helm whipping towards them. "If you want to know what happened you can ask _me_."

Thundercracker looked between his mates, "Okay," he said smoothly, "What happened?"

"I told the fool I would bite him if he kissed me, and he did it anyway." Starscream huffed childishly and folded his arms, "And that's all there is to it."

Skywarp clapped his servos together, "Sounds legit." He agreed sarcastically.

"Your maturity knows no bounds, Starscream," Thundercracker added lowly, not half as amused. Starscream's mouth pressed into a thin, angry line, in that telling way it always did when he was gearing up for something. Whatever it was, it was interrupted when the medbay doors slid open and Megatron stalked out.

A couple of dithering medics followed, clearly trying to lure the angry warlord back inside to complete further repairs, but Megatron-

"I'm fine!" He snarled, speech muddled where his glossa was obviously still swollen, "Stop acting as dou-though I was done a mortal injury-"

"All fixed up?!" Skywarp bounded forwards, hoping his presence would soothe Megatron's temper at least a little before he stopped being angry at the medics and remembered to be angry at Starscream instead, who oddly enough, was still lingering. Perhaps he was curious to see how much damage he had inflicted.

Megatron was swirling his glossa around his mouth, expression strained, "Fine." He eventually answered.

There was a disbelieving huff from behind Skywarp as Thundercracker came forward. Knowing what his mate was like, Skywarp got out of the way and allowed Thundercracker to reach for their unwilling mate's face, trying to pull him down.

"Open."

"Thu- thud-" Megatron had great difficultly pronouncing his mate's designation as he tried to ease Thundercracker off him, angling his helm back, "It's fi-"

" _Open_."

Skywarp repressed a smile when Megatron did. The chain of command could go slag itself when Thundercracker was worried about a mate. Megatron tried to protest, but with Thundercracker trying to prise his mouth open further, he didn't make much sense. Skywarp knew that had it been anyone else -even him- forcing such an indignity on Megatron, their leader would have slapped them upside the helm by now. But not Thundercracker.

"-hurt?" He heard the tail end of Thundercracker's gentle question. Megatron shook his helm, 'no'.

Satisfied, Thundercracker released him, and turned his vengeful gaze on Starscream instead.

Starscream's wings lifted in obvious defensiveness, "What?" He asked snidely, even though he _knew_ what.

"Do you have anything to say?" Thundercracker asked, voice even and calm- dangerously calm.

"No."

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Thundercracker didn't even sound disappointed, but Skywarp could feel the righteous indignity brewing from his mate's spark.

"I wouldn't bother," Megatron tried to defuse the two seeker's staring contest, taking Thundercracker's shoulder. "I knew what I was getting myself into-"

"There's a difference," Thundercracker suddenly said, responding to Megatron but looking at Starscream. "There's a difference between a bite, and trying to tear someone's glossa out."

Starscream was completely unrepentant, "I warned him-"

"No." Thundercracker interrupted with a shake of his helm. "No, Starscream. I won't have it."

As funny as he had initially found the situation, Skywarp was starting to see Thundercracker's point. They couldn't let Starscream get into a habit of using Megatron's desire to be close to him as a chance to inflict damage on the hapless warlord. As clever and competent as their leader was, he was far too willing to let four million odd years of healthy paranoia in regards to Starscream go flying out the airlock if it meant his mates were content. _All_ his mates.

Skywarp felt his spark swell. Megatron was such a sap.

"What say do you have anyway," Starscream offered nastily, and moved to place himself apart from them, like they were enemies on an invisible battlefield. "I'm your superior, Thundercracker. I'm your trine-leader. _You_ think can punish _me_ for indiscretions?"

"I can't punish you, Starscream," Thundercracker said easily, "But I'm not going to let you do it again."

Starscream snorted, and Thundercracker's fierce sense of vengeance coursed through the bond.

In all the time Skywarp had known both his mates, he had never known Thundercracker to lose an argument of significance to Starscream. Sure, he let Screamer get away with the petty things. The dumb bickering and arguments about who drank whose high-grade. But when Thundercracker meant business, he meant _business_. And the look on Megatron's face meant he was beginning to understand that.

Skywarp subtly reached behind Thundercracker for his leader, pulling him out of the firing line. " _Don't get involved_ ," he mouthed, because Thundercracker wouldn't need any help.

"I think it's time we rotated the recharging arrangements," Thundercracker announced loudly, helm tilting to the side. "Megatron's been sleeping on that slab for too long now."

"There's not enough room!" Starscream snapped, optics a little brighter. "He can't-"

"Which is why _you_ can recharge on it instead."

"What?!" Starscream had the audacity to look beyond Thundercracker for intervention. Skywarp looked up at the ceiling, pretending not to notice. "I'm not sleeping on that decrepit piece of scrap. You can't- I outrank you!"

"Fine," Thundercracker shrugged. "I'll sleep on it. And you can spoon with Megatron."

Skywarp couldn't help but laugh at the struck look on Starscream's face. Megatron nudged him, frown disapproving, but Skywarp could see the curve to the older mech's lips too.

"It's up to you, Starscream." Thundercracker shrugged, turning away and slipping between his mates. "But whatever you choose, you bite like an animal again, you can recharge on the floor. Like an animal."

"Aptly put." Megatron dipped his helm to praise as Thundercracker passed. He too was impressed with the flustered state he had left Starscream in.

Skywarp could only hope the lesson sunk in, because he really didn't want anything else to happen to his leader's talented glossa.

 

* * *

 

Glossa no longer numb or clumsy, Megatron was able to bid his mate's good night with some level of dignity. He sank into the berth, made plusher with the addition of fabrics and insulators -seeker wings did not agree with hard surfaces- and the two mate's he shared it with gravitated to his sides.

Starscream wasn't back yet. Megatron wasn't sure where he was. He was on base still, that he knew. But any attempt at reaching for Starscream through the bond was met with the mental equivalent of a backhand across the face. He wondered if Starscream often did this, spent hour after hour locked in the solitude of his laboratory, ignoring his chrono and skipping re-fuels. Thundercracker and Skywarp had drifted into a recharge cycle easily enough, so maybe he did.

Megatron contemplated the ceiling. He shifted his arm as it began to ache under Skywarp's weight (and why was this damnable seeker always clambering over him?), and waited.

He dozed, and when he was roused by the click of the door-lock activating, his chrono read a full three hours later.

He lifted his helm, optics dim and unnoticeable. Starscream was in the centre of the room, muttering under his breath. His gaze seemed to pass over the berth, before he turned away harshly and moved towards the dreaded slab.

A dark curl of satisfaction at the thought of Starscream having to suffer as he had brewed in Megatron's chest. Let the little brat get a taste of his own medicine.

Starscream threw himself onto the spare berth with considerable attitude. It thunked against the wall loudly. Thundercracker -a light sleeper- stirred.

Megatron glared, and continued to watch as Starscream huffed and sighed and muttered as he rearranged his position not once, not twice, not even three times as he continued to roll this way and that, armour clacking and berth groaning and-

Megatron sat up.

The abrupt movement caught Starscream's attention and he froze, falling silent. Megatron thought perhaps his disapproving gaze would be enough to curb the seeker's nighttime fidgeting, but it seemed he'd overestimated his current intimidation level. His passivity towards Starscream's bad behaviour had done little but encourage more cockiness out of his Second.

"I'm uncomfortable." Starscream hissed sharply, looking mutinous from his excluded position on the other side of the room.

Megatron knew well how uncomfortable he was. For a moment he faltered, mouth opening to offer the seeker the use of one of his insulation covers to cushion his wings, but-

" _I know you're trying to be gentle with Starscream,_ " Thundercracker had told him, " _But don't get too soft. He's already tearing you into pieces."_

Starscream had, both literally and metaphorically, made his bed. Now he had to lay in it.

"Shame," Megatron murmured, dropping back to the warm berth between his even warmer mates.

That peace lasted a while, long enough for Megatron to ease himself into ignoring the silently resentful seeker undoubtably glaring laser bolts across the room at him, and for his spark to synchronise with the beats of his mates beside him. Starscream's closed off presence could almost be forgotten.

Until slowly, apprehensively, like a trickle of light from a bad moon rising, Starscream lowered the shields of his closely guarded spark. Megatron could feel every self-pitying, miserable little thought running through the brat's processor.

He sighed deeply. Of all the _manipulative_ -  
  
"Get over here then!" He snapped impatiently.

Starscream's thrusters created a staccato across the floor as he rushed over. The berth wasn't anywhere near big enough for them all, but Starscream didn't seem to care, pushing and shoving Skywarp into Megatron in order to make enough room for himself on it's edge.

"Move." was hissed, followed by Megatron getting a thruster in the gut and Skywarp's whining, "Ow, Screamer-!"

"You're crushing-!"

"-Offa-!"

"-my wing, you fool!"

Megatron weathered the storm with a patience he hadn't known he possessed as Skywarp and Starscream squirmed and fidgeted- Starscream attempting the possible task of stealing Skywarp's space without getting too close to Megatron.

A servo found Megatron's chest and he looked to the side. Thundercracker's dim optics met his, "Pushover." His peaceful mate murmured fondly.

"...He was uncomfortable." Megatron defended himself lamely, whispering under the bickering still shaking the berth.

"Yeah," Thundercracker agreed. "And now we all are."

His mates' infantile argument was brought to an abrupt end when Skywarp hissed, and a tinge of genuine pain rippled through the bond. Megatron rolled quickly and plunged his servo in between then, seizing what turned out to be Starscream's wrist. Both his mates stared at him with bright optic'd surprise.

"It's like living with younglings," he growled at them. "Behave yourselves or get out."

Starscream yanked himself free and scowled with the maturity of the youngling Megatron was accusing him of being. Skywarp pouted sulkily. But they both lay still, twined around each other in the seeker-tangle their fight had put them in.

Megatron offered them one last warning glance before laying back himself, now accepting his numb left arm's fate being trapped under their combined weight.

"Lay still." Starscream's voice hissed at Skywarp.

" _You_ lay still."

"Your thrusters's in my-!"

Megatron stirred, as if to look their way again, and they both froze, falling silent. Satisfied, he let his helm knock against Thundercracker's, the room finally still enough to fall into recharge too. 

 

* * *

 

 

Megatron was rudely awoken by a knee in the neck cables.

He gasped, servos flying to the weight blocking his airways. It left as quickly as it had come though, a red and white shape rolling off with a dark chuckle to the other side of the berth.

"Whoops." Starscream sung merrily as Megatron threw himself upright, chocking, servo rubbing at the cables that must have been crushed. It seemed his Second had decided to clamber over him to get out of berth.

He scowled, fighting to find his voice and reprimand the murderous little fiend, when Skywarp jumped to his defence, readily armed with a pillow. His aim was true. One swing of the surprisingly effective weapon into the back of his trine-leader's helm had Starscream toppling off the berth onto the floor with an indignant squawk.

Skywarp looked rather pleased with himself, and Megatron struggled not to praise him.

"What are you doing?" Thundercracker's serious voice announced from the end of the berth. It appeared he had been in the middle of preparing their morning energon -had only turned his back on them for an instant most likely.

An instant was all it took for Starscream to strike.

Megatron rubbed at his throat tubing, running a systems check on his vocaliser. He wondered what it was that had Starscream so consistently going after his ability to speak.

"Nothing!" Skywarp lied to his mate playfully, and then to prove the game was all in jest, swatted Megatron with his weapon as well. Admittedly, far more lightly.

"Enough," Megatron battered him away. "Starscream get off the floor. We have a raid today."

The news seemed to peak Thundercracker's interest, where it only earned twin groans from Skywarp and Starscream. 

Megatron rose from the berth and took the cube Thundercracker dutifully offered him. "I'll take this with me." He gestured to the two seeker's still rolling around on the floor or berth, lamenting the audacity of their leader for forcing them on-duty. "Have them in the Command Centre in ten."

Thundercracker smiled, taking what was a near impossible task in his stride. "No problem."

Megatron dipped his chin to kiss the side of Thundercracker's helm, murmuring a quiet, "What would I do without you?"

Thundercracker's smile transmuted into a self satisfied sort of smirk that implied he knew exactly where Megatron would be without him. "Probably still in berth with Warp."

Megatron glanced aside at his other mates as he moved to leave, shaking his helm in resignation as Skywarp threw pillows at Starscream and Starscream tried to shred them to pieces. He'd be impressed if Thundercracker got them into the Command Centre at all.

 

* * *

 

As they flew over the vast forests of Idaho, Thundercracker took a moment to appreciate the tight formation of his trine. They hadn't flown this well in months, perhaps even years. Starscream's spark was an echo of their own, perfectly synchronised from every minute alteration in speed to every tiny adjustment in altitude. There were no unpredictable flight manoeuvres, no barked orders for them to veer off and cover different ground. He wanted them close. He wanted them with him.

Skywarp was obviously rejoicing over the same victory. At Starscream's left wing he was rolling through the clouds, nose rising and falling in a lazy wave. Thundercracker reproached him playfully. _Processor out of the clouds, Warp._ He wriggled his wings at him, _This is a combat situation._

Skywarp steadied himself, falling back into the same streamlined flight path he and Starscream were following. Some ten thousand feet below them the rest of the Decepticons would be moving in on the power station by now. The trees made reconnaissance from the air difficult, but there was no sign of the Autobots so far. He heard Starscream pass on the all clear over an open frequency.

Thundercracker caught a hint of Megatron's satisfaction through their bond, and no small amount of pride. He was pleased with how this was going, and better yet, pleased with them. All three of them. Starscream hadn't once deviated from his orders, no matter his loud disapproval of them earlier in the pre-raid briefing.

The joyriding came to an abrupt end when he felt a flare of surprise from Skywarp.

"Bots!" His mate yelled, "Crazy flying cars at three o'clock!"

Starscream took them into a sharp bank, and the Aerialbot's came into sight. Flying straight for them. The other seekers were performing reconnaissance in the west, towards where they had assumed the Autobot's would approach from. It was likely they were already engaged with Autobot ground forces and the discount fliers he and his trine been sent were only a distraction.

Starscream seemed to think so. He passed on orders for Thundercracker and Skywarp to engage before powering on ahead in the direction of the power station, clearly in search of an opponent more worthy of his attention.

"So much for sticking together." Skywarp yelled over the comm, swinging in tight against Thundercracker's side. "Let's kick these glitches outta the sky and catch up to Screamer."

Thundercracker agreed with that plan. The less Starscream was left to his own devices the better. The Aerialbot's seemed to have been practising their flight manoeuvres though. They split apart into two groups, trying to break him and Skywarp apart.

"Stick together." Thundercracker reminded his mate when Skywarp looked ready to start chasing down Silverbolt.

The Aerialbot's flew low -not out of skill but from a lack of self-perseveration, Thundercracker could see the branches of the tree tops breaking against their undercarriages as they dropped and dropped.

"They crazy?!" Skywarp cried, shooting at them low, trying to force them upwards.

Thundercracker was about to agree with the sentiment when he spotted a flash of yellow, and it's accompanying red twin. His spark lurched at the sight of Autobot front liners. The instant he recognised the trap for what it was, it was too late. He and Skywarp were flying too fast.

Sunstreaker pounced, leaping out at him from the trees. Thundercracker threw himself into a transformation sequence the moment he felt rough, strong digits curl around his wings, but even that couldn't shake him off.

They tumbled downwards, hitting trees and splitting branches as they tore up the forest floor. A fist punched into an exposed seam and tore wires out of him. He struggled to knock the Autobot off his back and remain airborne, but Sunstreaker's weight was too great.

Distantly he heard Skywarp's indignant yell, and knew his mate was being yanked down too.

"Warp!" He yelled, twisting to bring Skywarp into view so he could at least shoot the attacker off his mate. He brought up his weapon and had it wrenched to the side by an unseen servo before he could target the red twin.

He turned just in time to see the mud before he slammed face first into it.

He was unconscious before he felt the echo of Skywarp's own impact.

 


	12. United Apart

It had taken Megatron a moment to recognise Starscream's hysteria for what it was, and not an opportunistically enraged attack on his person. He was far too used to his Second assaulting him out of nowhere.

When clawed servos caught his wrists in the middle of the retreat his instinct was to protect his fusion cannon against Starscream's thieving servos, until the words being screeched at him in a panic finally registered.

"Call off the retreat! Call it off, you great-! They're not-! _Listen_ to me! Listen-"

"Alright- alright!" Megatron huffed, allowing the seeker to jostle him backwards a few paces before stopping, "Starscream- _Starscream_!"

"Thundercracker and Skywarp!" Starscream snarled, and shook him violently. "They're unconscious! They're _unconscious_ , you idiot. We have to go back!"

Flummoxed, Megatron searched the bond, wondering how Starscream could know that. Their presences still existed, but they were muted, cloudy. Megatron still couldn't tell the difference between recharging and blocking though, so he wasn't-

"Lord Megatron," Soundwave's very serious voice interupted Starscream's drama. "Reflector reports witnessing the Autobot capture of Thundercracker and Skywarp. Pursuit of captives; failed."

It didn't have time to sink into Megatron drumming spark before Starscream's fist slammed into his chest. "This is your fault-!" He snarled damningly, "We have to go back-"

"Negative," Soundwave intoned. "Probablity of success-"

"-blast your probabilities!" Starscream was already striding away from them, back towards the Autobots. "They're my trine."

Megatron was of half a processor to let the stubborn jet go, too concerned about his other mates to worry about the third. They needed to return to base, view Reflector's footage and concoct a plan, a rescue if need be; and quickly. He needed to _think_. 

A difficult task indeed with Starscream's emotions spiralling his thoughts.

"Get that idiot back here." He ordered Soundwave, pinching the bridge of his nose. Soundwave waved over Astrotrain and Motormaster, two mechs more than capable of hauling a stubborn seeker back across the mainland. "I want the base on lockdown. That seeker is not slinking off on some foolish rescue mission and getting himself killed. Do I make myself clear." 

Soundwave nodded firmly, "Proceed with the retreat, my Lord?" 

"Get them out of here." Megatron agreed, storming on ahead, wincing as Astrotrain and Motormaster passed by with an incensed Starscream between them. He could feel his mate's turmoil rocketing through the bond, fury hiding a devastating sense of loss and panic. 

Megatron was not looking forward to being alone with _that_ later. 

 

* * *

 

 

Skywarp woke to the sting of solvent in his optics.

"Blegh!" He threw his arms out sporadically, vision blurred by cleaning solution and mud. His forearm hit something hard with a clang, and a hiss of breath sounded.

"Primus! Ya stupid 'Con!"

That was a decidedly Autobot-thing to say. Battle protocols switched on, but with simply waving his arms around he knew he'd been liberated of his weapons. His subspace had been emptied too. He swiped at his optics with the back of his wrist, blinking away itchy muck. A blurry red box was holding a bucket and scowling at him.

"Hold still," was gruffly ordered, before said bucket was emptied over his helm.

 _Cold_. It was cold and in his optics again.

"Torture!" He complained, rubbing to clear his vision. He turned up the volume, hoping an officer was nearby. "I'm being _tortured_ in here!"

"Ya ain't being tortured," that same voice growled. Skywarp squinted and the angry red box was beginning to take form. "Ya covered in crud!"

"Whose fault is that?!" Skywarp demanded, flicking mud from his arms. His vision was finally clear enough for him to take better stock of his surroundings. He was in the brig, looked like. Not in a cell yet though. Perhaps they wanted to keep their accommodations clean.

The red box, now distinguishable as Ironhide -which explained the grumpiness- grumbled something under his breath about twins and jet judo and ' _shoulda left ya rotten aft in the mud_ '.

"Hey!" Skywarp pointed at him, "You don't think _I'd_ rather been left in the mud?!"

Ironhide didn't respond, only picked up another bucket threateningly.

"No!" Skywarp cringed back, drawing his knees closer. "I'll be good!"

"'Good' ain't got nothing to do with it." Ironhide gave him a look of mock sympathy. "Shutter ya optics."

Skywarp ducked and braced himself as more solvent solution was dumped over him. He shivered as it ran down his back.

"There," Ironhide huffed, and there was a clatter as the buckets were dropped. "Now ya ain't gonna track mud all ova' our brig-"

Big servos plunged down and hooked under his arms, a gentle tug and Skywarp's thrusters were slipping through the puddle of filthy water he'd been sat in as he was hauled upwards. He had a couple of dents from the impact and that slagger Sideswipes's fists, but everything appeared to be in working order.

Ironhide clapped him roughly on the shoulder to get him moving, pointing towards the cells. "C'mon Con, don't make me cuff ya."

Skywarp complied, but just to be spiteful gave his wings a good shake, freeing the seams and wires of trapped moisture. Droplets sprayed across the wall and Ironhide himself. The Autobot's frown turned murderous. "You little-"

"Defenceless!" Skywarp reminded him, holding up his empty servos. " _Waaar criiimess_!" He sang.

"Jus'," Ironhide gave him another rough shove, towards the nearest cell. "Get in there."

Skywarp stumbled over the threshold. He heard the roll and clang of the cell door locking behind him. "That's it?" He asked, looking back at Ironhide. "You're just going to leave me here?"

"Ya slag-maker boss already started negotiating for y'r return." Ironhide shrugged. "Really wants ya back by the sounds of it. Either y'r his favourite, or he's pretty keen on slagging ya for getting caught in the first place."

Skywarp pretended to look fearful.

Ironhide huffed, "Ya friend will be down soon anyhow."

"Friend?" Skywarp reached to grip the bars, "What friend?"

"Trinemate. The blue one. Ratch' is jus' putting him back together again."

Skywarp felt his spark drop into his tank. They had _Thundercracker_. They had _done something to Thundercracker._

"You-!" He shook at the bars. "You glitching piece of slag. I'll tear you to pieces if you've touched him. I'll-"

"He's fine!" Ironhide snapped, "Primus. Cool ya jets. He got roughed up a bit 'fore the landing. They're just pulling the twigs outta his turbines."

Skywarp cringed, that didn't sound pleasant. "Prove it. Let me see him."

"Y'll see 'im when he gets the all clear." Ironhide threw over his shoulder, already stomping back up the corridor. "There were alotta twigs!"

 

* * *

 

Megatron had been in communication with Prime for two hours now.

Sat outside the Command Centre, back pressed to the door and arms folded over his chest, Starscream stewed silently. Megatron was far from experienced in the complexities of their bond but it seemed he knew enough to block his Second from the conversation. Starscream had been kicked out of the negotiations for being 'unnecessarily loud and provocative' by Soundwave.

Starscream didn't know why it was Soundwave's decision to make in the first place.

He had little else to do but worry and wait. His coward of a leader had locked the base down, preventing him from making any real progress on retrieving their mates. Now he was hiding behind the Command Centre's security to avoid facing him. 

 _Bastard,_ he thought as loudly and clearly as possible. Not that the old fool would pick up on it, dense as he-

The door opened behind him and Starscream squawked when he found himself falling backwards onto the floor. An upside down Soundwave stared down at him. "Negotiations are still in progress." Soundwave droned, "Starscream; retire for rest."

"Is that an order?" Starscream snarled, twisting onto his front and trying to peer past Soundwave into the Command Centre. "I have a right to know what's going on. _I have a right, Megatron!_ " He yelled past Soundwave's shins. _"I have a-!"_

The door closed, it's lock reactivating.

"Dammit," Starscream's fist slammed against the decking.

Soundwave lowered into a crouch before him, forearms resting over his knees. "Megatron strongly requested for you to retire," he said, and Starscream could imagine he would use the same pacifying voice on overexcited cassettes. "The negotiations are going well."

"Then why is it taking so long!" Starscream snarled, he scrambled to his pedes. "Why am I being kept in the dark? What's he planning?"

Soundwave straightened as well. "Prime is unaware of his prisoners value. Megatron; does not wish for your emotional outbursts to inform him."

"I'm not emotional!" Starscream screeched, thruster stamping. "Bring him out here. I want to see him."

"Lord Megatron is-" Soundwave began to say when Starscream cut him off again.

"No, _no_ , not Lord Megatron." He jabbed Soundwave in the chest. "He claims to be my mate, let him act like it for once. I want to see him. My want to see my mate."

Soundwave hesitated. Whatever orders Megatron had given him clearly contradicted what Starscream was demanding, but as senselessly loyal as Soundwave could be, even he wasn't willing to involve himself in a dispute of a personal nature. He had that much sense at least.

"As you wish," Soundwave stepped back into the Command Centre.

Starscream waited, kicking at the floor and glaring at the security camera. Megatron's appearance wasn't immediate, so he was either arguing with Soundwave or struggling to pause his negotiations with Prime. It had better be the latter.

Finally, the door opened. Megatron stepped out with an unreadable expression on his face. Soundwave was nowhere in sight, had fled the scene likely.

"Well?" Starscream prompted, propping his servos on his hips, biting back nervousness.

"...Soundwave informed you of my progress." Said Megatron, as if he thought that should have been enough. "So what is all this fuss about?"

Fuss? _Fuss?!_

Starscream felt his faceplates warm. "I want to know what is going on." He answered stiffly.

"Prime is asking for more than I am willing to give." Megatron stated simply, "And I will not give into his ridiculous demands."

"You're _bartering_?!" Starscream looked at him incredulously. "They're my- They're your mates! You're not bartering over-"

Megatron looked aside wearily, "This is precisely why I ordered Soundwave to have you sent back to our quarters."

"I'm not a child!" Starscream roared. His voice echoed through the corridor as loud as the speaker system. "Stop treating me like-!" he stopped himself, gathered his thoughts. "I'm not some infantile dependent. I am _your_ Air Command. I am _your_ Second in Command. I will not be treated like a nuisance and sent to berth like a _misbehaving sparkling_!"

Megatron didn't look moved by his outburst. "And you believe you're behaving rationally this very moment?"

Starscream had to bite his own glossa very hard to keep from shrieking his answer of, "...Yes."

Megatron lifted his servo to his chin, stroking it thoughtfully. Starscream shifted in place, a hundred arguments ready for whatever Megatron's response would be.

Finally, "I have made as much progress as I can tonight." His leader relented, and Starscream felt as though the wind had been taken from under his wings at the sudden shift from argument to yielding. "I will offer Prime my ultimatum for now and reassume negotiations come morning. We could both use the recharge." He looked at Starscream. "Agreed?"

Starscream's vocaliser worked silently.

"Good," Megatron took that for agreement. "I'll be along in a few minutes. We can discuss... other matters then."

He stepped back into the Command Centre and Starscream blinked stupidly at the closed door.

"Huh," he mumbled. 

 

* * *

 

It was late when Thundercracker finally made his appearance. Skywarp resisted the urge to throw himself at the bars and grab at his mate as they passed him by.

"Looking good, TC." He smiled, even though Thundercracker looked anything but. The lighting was dark, set to reflect the lateness of the hour, but he could see the dark smudges under his mate's optics. There was a spiderweb of cracks across his cockpit too. Of course, the Autobots didn't have spare seeker parts lying around their medbay.

"This one," Ironhide ordered gruffly, gesturing to which cell he wanted the mech leading Thundercracker to place their prisoner in. It was the cell next to Skywarp's. He slipped off the stiff cell berth to watch from the side.

"Listen 'ere you," Ironhide's knuckle tapped against the bars, drawing Skywarp's attention. "You got a reputation for mischief."

Skywarp grinned, "Oh, you heard?"

"Quit smirking," Ironhide scowled. He pointed to Thundercracker being dumped on his own cell's berth. "Any funny business, and we move him. Got it?"

Skywarp didn't need to weigh the pros and cons of such an offer, "Yes, sir!" He agreed enthusiastically. He could reach through the bars and touch Thundercracker if their cells were next to each other's. He wasn't going to throw that away for a couple a pranks.

Ironhide nodded, waving for the mech accompanying him to come along. Skywarp waited until he heard the slam of the brig door before moving.

"TC!" He gasped, throwing himself at the bars and stretching his arm through. "Thunder, you good?"

Thundercracker hauled himself upwards, slow, but no less keen to be close to him. He took Skywarp's servo and squeezed it reassuringly. "Low on fuel. Lost some in the crash."

"Those twin slagger's," Skywarp agreed. "Gonna kick the slag outta them next time."

Thundercracker murmured an agreement. Skywarp pulled his servo through the bars and kissed the knuckles. "Megatron will have us out soon." He whispered against his armour. "He's negotiating with Prime. Not even gonna risk a breakout."

Thundercracker's smile was light, but his optics were pretty dim.

"Come here," Skywarp said quietly, trying to pull Thundercracker closer. "You're all fuzzy headed."

He pulled until Thundercracker was flush against the bars, resting his weight against them. Skywarp mirrored his position. There was just enough room for him to kiss Thundercracker, though it was uncomfortable. He pulsed his spark instead. Thundercracker shuddered. That was better.

"I worried about you," Skywarp admitted, brushing Thundercracker's wing. "Saw you hit the ground pretty hard."

"Had a lot of weight on my back." Thundercracker agreed.

That made Skywarp snort with laughter. He pulsed his spark again, just to let his mate know how much he loved him. Thundercracker pulsed back, a tired, faint echo, but no less earnest. Skywarp let his helm thunk against the bars and moaned.

"Security cameras." Thundercracker whispered in his audial.

Skywarp grinned, "What do they know? From this angle, just looks like we're hugging."

"Decepticons don't hug."

"We do," Skywarp rubbed his nose against Thundercracker's. "And I'm not letting you go."

Thundercracker's arm came up around his back and squeezed; a wordless agreement.

 

* * *

 

Starscream only had to wait five minutes for Megatron to come back out again. "They're fine." Was the first thing out of his vocaliser. "Thundercracker sustained minor injuries during the conflict that have since been dealt with. Prime has provided evidence of the repairs."

Starscream had to hurry to catch up to his leader's quicker pace. "And?"

"Prime wants a three month ceasefire in which he can be assured no Deceptiocn will attack human controlled facilities." Megatron shook his helm. "I counter-offered a month. He refused."

"Just agree to what he wants." Starscream didn't see the problem here. "You can go back on your word-"

Megatron stopped, mid-stride, "No."

"Are you an idiot?" Starscream sneered, stopping as well. "Just-"

"Unlike you, Starscream, my word is worth something."

He took off ahead of Starscream, letting the insult sink under Starscream's armour and saturate his wires in resentment.

The rest of the walk back to their temporary quarters was done in silence. Starscream concentrated on the dim far-away presences of his mates rather than the roll of Megatron's shoulders ahead of him as the powerful mech walked. How tempting it would be to bury a knife between them.

His trine were conscious now, wherever they were being kept, but he couldn't tell more than that. They were too far for him to communicate with anyway.

They reached the door to their quarters and Megatron stepped back to allow him through first. Starscream scoffed, unimpressed, and stomped on through.

Of all the nights they had spent in the same confined space, this one would be the worst. Skywarp and Thundercracker were not present to fill the silence with conversation, nor were they there to fill the berth between where he and Megatron would be recharging. There was no buffer, no distractions, no safety net.

Starscream felt the safest option would be just to bundle himself up in the insulation covers, offline his optics, and ignore everything until the sun rose. Megatron seemed of the same mindset. The automatic lights powered down as Megatron slipped beneath the covers on the other side. The sheets rustled and the berth dipped. Starscream stared at the wall and focused on anything but the steady intakes of the mech next to him.

He was distracted by a sudden warmth across his spark. Thundercracker and Skywarp had been reunited. And the uncouth devils they were, they were merging, even in the filthy depths of the Autobot brig.

"They're together." He whispered, not really for Megatron's sake, but simply so he might have something to distract himself from it. Second hand lust had the capacity to morph into arousal of his own, and he'd rather not work himself into such a flustered state alone. With _Megatron_.

Megatron grunted, "...How would you know that?"

"The bond." Starscream snorted, and rolled to face him. "Can't you feel it?"

He couldn't see Megatron's expression through the darkness, just the narrowing of his optics. His leader didn't answer. 

"You really are hopeless."

"I haven't had the practice you have." Megatron said gruffly. He sounded a little resentful actually, like he believed he was missing out on something.

With a heavy sigh Starscream sat up, "Practice now then. What do I feel?"

Megatron optics widened ever so slightly. "You?"

"I'm sat right next to you." Starscream folded his arms. "If you can't reach me through the bond what hope do you have of-"

"Impatient." Megatron answered.

"Well obviously." Starscream focused his emotions elsewhere. "And?"

Megatron's optics narrowed into slits as he concentrated.

"Utterly useless." Starscream lamented. He shuffled across the berth, and reached blindly atop the covers until he found Megatron's servo. He lifted it, pressing it to his chest, ignoring the comical brightness of his leader's optics and the heavy weight of the limb against his armour. How those digits were strong enough to splinter him like glass. "What do I feel?"

Because he was generous, Starscream helped him along a little, letting his emotions fill his spark.

"Arrogant," Megatron finally arrived at, which hadn't been what Starscream had been aiming for. He let Megatron's servo drop with a scowl.

"Very funny-"

"Annoyed."

"Oh, _really_ ," he sneered, wondering why he slagging well bothered. He shuffled back over to his side. "Your powers of perception are astound-"

"Embarrassed and indignant," Megatron shifted after him, and Starscream could feel the brush of his presence against his spark as he searched for his feelings properly. His voice lowered, "I apologise..."

"Go away," Starscream gathered up the covers and tried to protect himself with them, but Megatron gave them a tug.

"I was attempting to lighten the mood."

Starscream let himself lie flat against the berth, scowling when Megatron's optics appeared over him. "Who do you think you are? Skywarp?"

Megatron's spirit brightened at the mention of their most playful mate. "What are they doing?" He asked curiously.

Starscream delved into the bond before really even thinking about telling Megatron to figure it out himself or shut up and go to recharge. Thundercracker and Skywarp were still merging, intimately, touching each other through the bars and undoubtably making a spectacle of themselves all over the Autobot's security cameras. Heat pooled low in his tanks.

He swallowed thickly, thighs pressing together. "Merging."

Megatron exhaled, and Starscream could feel the damp heat of it across his armour. He wanted to push Megatron away, snap at the old fool to give him some space, but-

Megatron's presence brushed his again, and after just that little bit of practice, he knew. He could tell Starscream's frame was getting bothered over the feedback. Anxiety over it hiked Starscream's temperature even more. His cooling fans snapped online.

Starscream stared at the ceiling in awkward silence, frame hot and spark throbbing.

The covers shuffled and Starscream's proximity sensors detected an arm passing over him as Megatron planted a servo beside his helm, and leaned over.

" _Oh Primus_." Starscream prayed.

"What was that?" Megatron's optics arched as if he was smiling.

"I _said_ , there's a whole berth of space and you're in my face."

"You have an attractive face." Megatron explained, and was suddenly a lot closer. Whatever Thundercracker and Skywarp were doing was obviously affecting him as well, or perhaps it was him that was doing this to Megatron.

He should get up and leave. Take the initiative and separate himself before Thundercracker and Skywarp's horny feedback threw them into something... something he wasn't ready for. Not without his trine there.

Hot breath fluttered over his lips when Megatron finally sunk down far enough to bump their noses. Starscream didn't move away. His digits flexed and gripped the berth covers. "...You know I'll bite you." He offered as a last deterrent.

"If you do, I'll assume I deserved it." Megatron murmured, voice deep, _deep_ where it rumbled against his chest. Starscream's spark throbbed, calling out for a merge. The berth shifted again and Starscream felt weight settle against him. Megatron's knee slipped between his thighs.

"Well?" Starscream pressed, breathing harsh with anticipation.

"Well?" Megatron replied. Starscream saw his brow arch smugly in the low light.

"If you're going to kiss me, get on with it!" he demanded, leaning up and knocking his forehelm to Megatron's, "You stupid-"

Megatron swallowed the rest of the insult, lips curved with a smile. Starscream ignored the indignity of the old fool's arrogance and bit his lower lip. Megatron flinched, but didn't falter, one big servo cupping the side of Starscream's face, thumb stroking his cheek gently.

Starscream released the berth covers and grabbed his partner, yanking him flush against him. Megatron was heavy, far more so than his mates. Crushing and oppressive and it was thrilling in ways Starscream had never contemplated before. He could barely _squirm_.

Spurred on by his wriggling, Megatron hummed, spark giving out a clumsy pulse. Starscream latched onto it, riding the wave of sensation and firing back one of his own. Megatron's chest split open, light pouring over Starscream. He gasped into Megatron's mouth and reciprocated, armour folding away to reveal himself as it had done so a hundred thousand times with his mates.

They came together, and the empty spaces where Thundercracker and Skywarp should have been were easily filled by Megatron. Starscream felt limp, strutless, his mouth hanging open where Megatron had left to suck and kiss at his neck instead. Megatron was rocking against him, the motion of his movements so similarly mirroring an interface that Starscream felt himself grow tight and wet beneath his panels.

"Oh no," he whispered, clinging to his leader desperately. He squeezed his thighs against Megatron's sides, like a rider trying to spur on his steed.

"I've got you," Megatron purred gruffly against his cheek, "I'm here. I've got you-"

"Shut up," he hissed, coolant seeping from the corners of his optics. Liquid fire was rushing through his frame. He wanted more, _needed_ more. The physical as well as the merge and stupid Megatron was- he was- "Shut the frag up, just sh-shut-"

He bucked against Megatron like an untapped mechling, electricity zapping over his frame. The merge hit it's climax, and Megatron will have felt every mortifying moment of his lapse in control. Starscream didn't need to do a systems check to know he'd overloaded, he could feel the wetness on the inside of his panels.

"You're alright," Megatron promised, and the weight finally began to lift. Megatron's spark disappeared beneath thick armour, and Starscream sent the command for his to do the same. "Starscream?"

A big servo brushed his forehelm and Starscream snapped back to himself, slapping the servo away and rolling off the berth. Megatron didn't pursue him, leaving him free to flee from the room in search of the nearest washracks. An embarrassing mix of both transfluid and lubricant was already tracking down his leg, and he knew, just _knew_ he'd left a smear of it across Megatron's groin when he'd rutted against his leader like a- like a-

His face boiled in humiliation. Somewhere, Thundercracker and Skywarp where rejoicing.

They'd probably gotten themselves captured on purpose.

 

 

 


	13. Somewhat Selfish

Starscream hadn't returned to him that night.

Megatron sat before the communications console, fist against his cheek as he waited for Prime's response. He had given the Autobots another counter offer, two months in which no raids would be carried out. Now he just needed them to take it. His priority was retrieving his missing mates, and whether or not he would be able to keep his word was a matter for later concern.

The console chimed, and he nearly fell off his seat hurrying to answer it.

"Megatron." Prime's baritone was almost too much for the outdated speakers. "After some deliberation your terms have _not_ been accepted."

Megatron punched the countertop, "What?!" 

"Such high-value prisoners cannot be traded so lightly, Megatron." Prime levelled him with a look. "Three months." 

Megatron was tempted to tell Prime where he could shove his three months.

"Your prisoners are common front-liners," he snarled, "I have a dozen more like them, and hundreds more on Cybertron. They're worth next to  _nothing_. Certainly not three months. You're _lucky_ I offered two!" 

"We both now that isn't true," Prime said heavily. 

Megatron's spark dropped, an icy claw gripping his chest. Fear. He hadn't felt real fear in so long-

"...Who knows?" He managed. 

"Very few." Prime said, and Megatron believed him -wanted to believe him. "And it will remain that way." 

"How can I trust that? How can I-?" 

"Three months." Prime interrupted sternly, "Three months, and you will have your seekers, and you will have my word." 

Megatron swallowed away the nauseous feeling, knowing he was beaten. There were small victories too take from this though; that Optimus was not Sentinel, and would never exploit a spark bond to inflict torture.

"You're too soft sparked for your own good, Prime." He admitted. "Take your three months." 

"We will set up coordinates for a neutral rendezvous point." Prime nodded immediately, trying not to look too smug. "Three of my Autobot's will escort your seekers and do the hand over as soon as we are able."

" _Today_ , Prime," Megatron growled. He wasn't suffering another night away from them. "Today or you can kiss your three months goodbye."

"Then we will endeavour to move quickly," Prime wore his battle-mask, but Megatron could almost _hear_ the condescending frown the Autobot sent his way. Megatron hung up on him before he said something that threw all his hard work out the airlock.

"The negotiations were successful?" Soundwave's inquisitive voice asked from the corner he had been lurking in.

Megatron threw him a glance. "Yes. Locate Starscream for me, would you."

There was an awkward pause.

"...Starscream has requested a day of personal reflection and so not to be disturbed."

"Is Starscream your leader now then?" Megatron snapped, having grown annoyed enough already. The day had barely begun.

"Starscream is your bondmate," Soundwave answered, like that explained anything.

Megatron took a steadying breath, giving himself a moment to consider why the seeker would still be hiding from him. "Give me a hint," he offered a request, rather than a demand. "I'd rather not search the entire base, Soundwave. Spare me some time."

"Air barracks communal wash racks." Soundwave caved fairly easily. "Shall I inform him of your impending arrival?"

"And give him time to find a new hiding place?" Megatron was already out of his seat, on his way. "Primus no."

 

* * *

 

The solvent had run cold some time ago. Starscream remained under it, sat on the floor, ignoring the curious whispers of the seekers gathered in a huddle on the far side, preparing themselves for their morning shifts.

"Glitching?" Someone was whispering. "Should we call a medic? Call Megatron?"

"Just give him a nudge. Maybe he's fallen asleep?"

"Asleep?!"

"TC and Warp aren't here, are they?" An arrogant voice announced, "He's been doing triple the workload, and Megatron can't be easy to satisfy."

Starscream let their words wash over him. There were little lies to the gossip anyway. What reputation did he have left to lose?

He had eclipsed all sense of humiliation now.

"Hey Commander?" One of the seekers crept a little closer, "You wanna medic?"

Starscream kept his gaze focused on the solvent rippling towards the drain and said nothing.

The seeker retreated to his brethren and the murmuring continued. Just when they sounded ready to come back over and give it another go, the door unsealed and whooshed open. Starscream didn't need to bother looking up. He had felt _this_ presence drawing closer for the last ten minutes.

"Dismissed." Megatron announced loudly, uncaring of whatever gossip this was going to cause too. But then, _he_ never had to deal with the rumours in this Primus-forsaken base. They were never about _him_.

Megatron's pede appeared over the drain Starscream had been watching. A gruff vocaliser was cleared, an obvious hint for Starscream to start paying attention. Starscream drew his knees closer, tucking them against his chest.

A heavy sigh, and Megatron moved under the solvent next to him- an act his leader immediately regretted if the sharp intake of breath was anything to go by.

"You foolish Seeker," Megatron scolded, reaching up to turn the solvent off, "It's freezing."

The remaining solvent dripped off Starscream wings and slipped down the drain. Megatron's frame settled down next to him, lowering to the damp floor with a less than elegant scrap and thunk. Starscream caught him wincing in his peripheral vision. 

"Prime and I came to an agreement. Thundercracker and Skywarp are being released."

Starscream didn't respond.

Out of the corner of his optic he could see Megatron watching him closer, frown deepening. His leader wasn't used to being ignored, least of all by him.

"I am unable to collect them myself." Megatron went on to explain, perhaps just to fill the silence, "In case it be a trap. I need you to go as I'd trust no one else to do this. Your mates will be happier to see you than they would Soundwave."

Again, Starscream stayed silent.

Megatron sighed heavily, servo dragging down his face.

"...Did I hurt you last night?"

"No," Starscream hissed into his knees, as venomously as possible. He would really rather lick the bottom of Bonecrusher's pede than acknowledge what had happened last night. Megatron must have known that. Probably why he was forcing this conversation out of him. "You know you didn't."

"Not all hurts are physical." Said Megatron, and what an utterly ridiculous thing for him to say. They were Decepticon's for pity's sake, not- not-

"We didn't even-!" the words caught in Starscream's vocaliser. He didn't want to say it. And that was even more pathetic than Megatron's faux concern. He hadn't been embarrassed at the thought of interfacing since he was youngling, and yet here he was, stuttering over it in front of Megatron.

Who likely thought him the biggest idiot he'd ever seen, sulking in a cold shower.

"We've never really talked about this, just you and I," Megatron veered the conversation away from that humiliating subject. "Whatever your feelings on the matter, _I_ don't hate being bonded to you."

"But you hate me."

"It would make things simpler if I did."

Starscream snorted, finally turning to look at his sap of a leader. His _liar_ of a leader. He wiped some of the solvent from his face. "That's the biggest load of slag I've ever heard."

"That's not to say I don't find you extremely irritating." Megatron amended, and he was -he was _smirking_.

Starscream shoved him, ire rising. "You bonded to _Skywarp_ , and you find _me_ irritating?!"

Megatron easily rightened himself after Starscream's shove, moving closer now. "I clearly have a thing for irritating mechs. You must be my type."

"You," Starscream pointed a condemning finger at him, voice falling into a furious whisper, "Stop _trying to make me **like** you_!"

"It's working then?"

Starscream went to shove him again. This time his servo was caught. He flinched, expecting those big rough fingers to curl around his own and crush them like twigs. They didn't. Megatron lifted his servo to his mouth, kissed his palm, lips lingering like he'd just savour any part of Starscream he could, for as long as he could.

Starscream squirmed, unable to break away from Megatron's magnetic gaze. "Don't do..."

A comm chimed.

Megatron glanced away and Starscream felt his intakes expel their entire air supply as he deflated.

"The coordinates," Megatron explained, reading the message. He still had hold of Starscream, his thumb running over the backs of Starscream's digits distractedly. "Prime's released your trine."

"I should go then," Starscream seized the excuse and moved to get up. He pulled, but Megatron's grip on him was sure. "I can't _go_ if you don't let-"  
  
"Will you give them something for me?"

Starscream didn't know what couldn't possibly wait another hour for them to see Megatron in person. He should have outright refused, just out of spite.

"Alright, what?" He said impatiently.

"This," Megatron tugged him in. Starscream's pede caught against a tile and he fell into Megatron's chest, optics wide. Megatron gripped the back of his helm and kissed him, glossa sweeping past his lips. Starscream forgot to breathe, forgot to move away, forgot to do anything but just let Megatron's damnably talented mouth do as it pleased.

They broke apart with a crisp noise, Megatron leaning in to suck on his lower lip one last time. Starscream blinked stupidly, energon rushing to his face.

"Well done for not biting," Megatron praised, releasing his servo and heading for the exit.

Starscream touched his wet mouth, and wondered why he hadn't.

 

* * *

 

  
Thundercracker looked up, and Starscream was on the horizon, signature bright and form perfect.

Skywarp teleported the distance -cheater- so he could claim Starscream in a hug first. Thundercracker only stayed long enough to bid his Autobot escorts a curt nod before following. By the time he reached them Starscream was purple in the face from asphyxiation where Skywarp was near strangling him and mock crying.

"Ack!"

"Hey, Warp, save some for later would you?" Thundercracker gave Skywarp a gentle tug, just enough to loosen his grip. Starscream gasped for air melodramatically.

Thundercracker seized Starscream's open mouthed vulnerability to capture him in affections of his own. Starscream clutched at his collar seam and let him, relenting to his attentions with uncharacteristic submissiveness. It felt apologetic, in a way. Thundercracker ended the kiss with a bump of their helms. _All is well_

Starscream's optics looked a little wet, but the moment passed swiftly. He was back to his arrogant demanding self in seconds.

"Autobots couldn't have picked a point closer to base." He growled, "I've wasted half my day flying out here just to make sure you two idiots were still in one piece."

"Missed you too, Star," Skywarp said easily, grin wide across his face. He was excited to get back, to see Megatron.

"Lets go then," Starscream ordered swiftly, nodding his helm. He took off, flipping into a transformation sequence.

He was a littler jumper than usual, more flight. Something was a little off about him. 

Thundercracker shared a look with Skywarp. _Something has happened_.

"Megatron is still alive right?" Skywarp asked once they were airborne over the clouds.

"Yes," Starscream replied abruptly, and _didn't_ take the opportunity to insult their absent leader, and after a full day with him their absence, Thundercracker would have thought he'd have plenty to say. 

Skywarp nudged Thundercracker through the bond. Yes, something had certainly happened. They had a hours flight back to base though, and that was plenty of time for a little probing.

"So," Thundercracker asked, acceleratingly until he was gliding alongside Starscream. "You recharge alright last night? Without us?"

A flare of panic flashed across Starscream's field. He accelerated away from Thundercracker.

"It was fine." He answered stiffly. "Stop asking. Nothing happened."

Skywarp started nudging Thundercracker's end of the bond with buzzing delight. Within moments a private link popped up between them.

" _You hear that? Everyone knows that 'nothing happened' is always code for 'something happened!'_ " Skywarp said in an exuberant ramble. " _We should have gotten ourselves captured earlier!"_

" _You're overthinking it_." Thundercracker replied, though even he knew he was kidding himself. Starscream was flying twice as far ahead of them than he normally would, and despite having been separated from them for the past day, was shielding himself.

" _He doth protest too much_ ," Skywarp swirled playfully through the air. _"I can't wait for Megatron to tell us what happened."_

The throom of thrusters being thrown into reverse sounded and suddenly Starscream was between them again. "What are you two idiots talking about?" He demanded, clearly having picked up on Skywarp's delight.

"Nothing," Thundercracker went to ease him off.

"My Starscream, you're practically glowing today!" Skywarp teased loudly. Thundercracker would have face-palmed had he access to his arms. "Did you change your polish? Get an oil bath?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Starscream snapped, and dipped into a cloud, as if to cool himself off. "I'm no different to how I was yesterday."

"You sure?" Thundercracker could hear Skywarp's grin. "You look a little looser. Almost like someone removed that huge stick you had wedged up your-"

With a dull 'boom' Starscream disappeared, a trail of smoke dissipating in his wake.

"Nice going, Warp," Thundercracker praised sarcastically.

"Yeah, but something definitely happened!" Skywarp insisted. "Primus, I hope it was more than just kissing."

"Warp."

 

* * *

 

Megatron was happy to see them.

Well, Thundercracker couldn't exactly be sure, as the warlord had barely turned to face them before he disappeared under twenty tonnes of overexcited purple seeker. He stumbled back before catching himself against a console, arm slipping around Skywarp's thighs to keep him supported off the ground.

Starscream disappeared off with a noncommittal mutter and went to hide behind a monitor bank. Thundercracker let him, focusing more on the complete collapse of dignity occurring in front of him.

He could barely hear Megatron's muffled half-sparked murmurs of ' _Skywarp_ ' over the exaggerated lip smacking as Skywarp peppered their leader's person with kisses.

"Missed you," Skywarp lamented, clinging like a limpet.

"Barely a day," Megatron protested, but what Thundercracker could see of his expression behind Skywarp was complete defeat.

"Hey," he said quietly when he drew close enough, not wanting to intrude on their moment. "Thanks for getting us ou-uhh!"

Thundercracker hadn't anticipated Megatron being strong enough to support Skywarp and his affections with just one arm. He was wrong. Megatron swept out an arm and hauled him in, letting his helm drop to Thundercracker's. Thundercracker didn't bother with a display like Skywarp's, choosing instead to bury his face in Megatron's neck, and just intake his scent deeply.

"You sustained injuries?" Megatron asked after a moment had passed.

Thundercracker pulled back enough to glance down at the cracked glass that was his cockpit. "Just a little."

"Medbay," Megatron ordered instantly, and with a little insistent shaking, he managed to negotiate a reluctant Skywarp off his front and back down to the floor.

"But-"

"Enough," Megatron told him, "Take it out on Starscream if you need to."

"He doesn't let me," argued Skywarp petulantly.

That seemed to only solidify Megatron's argument. His tilted his helm at Skywarp, "Exactly." Then noticed Thundercracker again. "What are _you_ still doing here?"

"Yessir," Thundercracker snapped back into brisk military mode at the harsh tone. Skywarp laughed, but a sharp look from Megatron soon had him shutting up.

"Go with him." He ordered.

Skywarp nodded sulkily, "and after?"

"I have duties to attend to."

"Paperwork?!" Skywarp pulled a face, "What's the point of being leader if you never have any fun? You're the boringest warlord ever!"

Megatron took a threatening step forward, and Skywarp squeaked, grabbed Thundercracker, and teleported them to the medbay before retribution could be sort.

"You big wuss," Thundercracker told him, moving towards the examination berth.

"Hey," Skywarp followed, "What about you? Suck up."

 

* * *

 

Thundercracker dozed. It was well deserved after the day he had had. Pity it didn't last long.

Starscream returned, wordlessly stomping through their quarters and throwing himself atop the berth beside Thundercracker with considerable attitude.

He sighed loudly. Thundercracker supposed that was his cue to act as councillor.

"Had a rough couple days?" He asked, wondering why he was comforting Starscream when he'd been the Autobot prisoner. But he was probably the only person Starscream was ever honest with. He took the opportunities as they arose.

He shifted into his side so he could better see his mate. "How'd it go with Megatron?"

Starscream's lips tightened. "I told you, nothing happened."

 _Fat chance_. "Starscream, it's okay to-"

"No," Starscream sat up abruptly. "I'm not-" he stopped, looking around for help he couldn't get. "...All we did was merge." He admitted lowly.

"Good," Thundercracker leaned in, trying to suppress a smile, "No, that's, that's _good_. That's really good."

Starscream was scowling, "...You'd think so."

"And that was all?" It was like trying to prise plating open getting information out of a Starscream. "He didn't ask for more?"

" _He_ didn't." Starscream growled, grinding his denta, "No."

Thundercracker stared at his mate, feeling the resentment seeping through the bond. " _He_ didn't?"

Starscream rolled away from him, "...Maybe _I_ wanted more."

Thundercracker almost missed the whisper. He sat up, shuffled over, "You..?"

"I wanted him, alright!" Starscream suddenly yelled, turning back to him sporting crazy optics and the blush of the century. "There! You happy?! I wanted him to clang me! I lay there with lubricant leaking over _everything_ , moaning like a piece of shareware, and he _still_ didn't- he didn't-!"

Starscream punched a pillow and shoving his face into the dent he'd made. A muffled scream rang through their quarters.

Thundercracker leant in an rubbed circles into his back.  

"Don't tell Skywarp," was mumbled into the pillow.

"I won't," Thundercracker promised, but didn't say anything about not telling Megatron. He was glad Starscream wasn't looking at him. His smile was full-blown now.

"So, what happened? Did you ask him? He say no?"

Starscream shot upright again, "Ask him?! I can't _ask_ him! Not after-" he gestured to everything around them. "Besides, anyone with an ounce of common sense would know to-" he made a vague gesture that Thundercracker supposed mimicked the act of an interface.

He snorted, unable to help it.

"You can't blame him for being cautious," Thundercracker laughed, "Starscream, he probably thinks it's a trick. He probably- Primus only knows _what_ he thinks. Only a couple of days ago you were telling anyone that would listen you were going to tear pieces out of him the second his guard was down."

"Well I meant it." Starscream announced childishly. "I don't _like_ him. It's this... disgusting bond. It's-" He scratched at his chest angrily. "It's gotten worse since yesterday. I never should have let him merge with me again."

"I found it weird too, at first," Thundercracker reassured him. "I just, let myself fall into it though. And it was easy. Really easy. And Megatron's... he's good."

Starscream side-eyed him, pretending not to look interested. "...Go on."

Thundercracker arched a brow, "You want me to tell you what he's like in a 'face? Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Starscream hissed angrily and went to roll away. Thundercracker jumped to his knees and caught him, flattening him to the berth on his back before he could. His mate's expression was mutinous.

" _Thundercracker_!"

Thundercracker pinned Starscream's servos to the berth and leant on them, roughly knocking his mate's thighs open to fit between them. He leant in so his mouth was at Starscream's warm cheek. "He's big," he murmured, and felt Starscream's intakes stutter against him. "Bigger than you're used to."

Starscream's digits flexed against his servos as he pushed at them, "Well, obviously," he breathed, trying to sound like he was still in control.

Thundercracker rocked down against him, lifting his helm and bumping it against Starscream's, locking their gazes. "He likes to watch," he let their mouths brush, rolling his hips languidly, mimicking what it was like to lie with their leader. "Gets him off, watching you get off."

Starscream's throat worked silently. His knees pressed against Thundercracker's sides, a sure sign that he was getting all keyed up. Thundercracker kissed at his jaw, then his neck, moving down all the while, dragging Starscream's servos with him as he went.

"And his mouth," Thundercracker kissed wetly down Starscream's cockpit, on a clear path to more sensitive panels, "He'll put it. Anywhere. You. Want. It."

The _snik_ of a panel opening signalled Starscream's surrender. Thundercracker licked at his mate's spike housing, glossa slipping between the seams to tease it out. Starscream didn't often interface with his spike -he was lazy- so it took a little persuasion.

"You can't tease me like that and expect me to spike you," Starscream complained, looking down his frame to frown at him. His spike pressurised regardless, Thundercracker gave it a good lick, flattening it Starscream abdomen.

"I always spike you," Thundercracker reminded him, sitting up and unlatching the panels for his valve. "We can do what _I_ want for a change."

He hovered over Starscream, letting the tip kiss at his valve opening before sinking down.

Starscream's back arched, slipping him deeper inside. Thundercracker breathed, a smile ghosting across his face. He rolled his hips as he worked himself down, grip on Starscream's servos tight to almost crushing.

"This is Megatron's fault," Starscream complained lazily. Thundercracker cracked an optic online to see his mate struggling to keep his frown in place. "He's, ugh, he's given you a taste for this."

Thundercracker picked up the pace, tipping himself forwards to get the right angle.

"He sure has," he agreed, bouncing harshly now, chasing after his overload. The problem with Starscream spiking was that he was selfish, and never bothered to wait. Especially if he thought ending sooner meant he'd get a turn at being the valve-mech afterwards. Thundercracker had a short window in which to get what he needed, and he wasn't known for getting there quickly.

He dropped against Starscream's chest and pushed a kiss at him. It was sloppy and unrefined and Starscream was bucking sporadically into him- and then he felt it. Starscream stiffened, his intakes catching. A twitch and a buck and Thundercracker felt the damp rush of release.

He sat up, scowling. "You fragger."

Starscream smiled goofily at him, blissed-out from his overload. "What did you expect?"

Thundercracker began to lift himself off his spent mate, grumbling resentfully under his breath at the trickle leaving his valve. He went to climb off the berth to finish himself in the washracks with his fingers and a shower head, when Starscream snatched his wrist.

"Get back here," Starscream growled, tugging him closer and then shoving him back against the berth. "Im not about to be outdone by _Megatron_."

And without preamble -or any of the usual complaining, muttering, or hints that he expected to be repaid in full- Starscream gripped his thighs, yanked them apart, and dived between them. Thundercracker's optics flared white. He hitched across the berth. Starscream licked him firm and slow, glossa lapping over his anterior node in slow, strut melting waves.

"Starscream- what the- what-?" Thundercracker breathed, then flinched when he felt the sharp edges of Starscream's denta against his mesh. A warning. Shut up.

A lifted a servo to his mouth and stuck it between his own denta, biting down. Starscream kissed at either side of his opening, sucking the folds into his mouth, before turning his attention to his anterior node again. And sucked.

Thundercracker felt his overload pour out him, gushing from his valve and painting Starscream's face. His mate didn't draw away, his claws pricked at Thundercracker's thighs as he squeezed them and lapped at his opening. Thundercracker bucked into those last few licks, frame loose and limp.

Starscream sat up, wings fanned proudly and faceplates smeared with lubricant. He wore his signature smirk, and was obviously waiting to be told that yes, he was better than Megatron.

Thundercracker let himself smile lazily, "That was... Okay, I guess." He teased.

Starscream's optics flared. "What?!"

Thundercracker folded his arms behind his helm and shuttered his optics, "I'm sure Megatron would give you some pointers."

He really should have closed his valve panels before teasing him over such a thing. He did not have the sort of stamina Starscream did. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanonkita did a great piece of work for this chapter [here](https://kanonkita.tumblr.com/post/169641589534/the-shower-conversation-from-chapter-13-of-beauty).


	14. Loose Lips Save Ships?

The completion of the repairs done to their quarters was as good a cause for celebration as any. At least, Skywarp seemed to think so.

But Skywarp didn't need any excuse to break out the high-grade. 

"We don't have the energon to waste." Megatron reminded his mate, glaring at a monitor and thinking of the dry couple months they were in for. He supposed he only had himself to blame...

"I do." The monitor vanished behind a dark wing as Skywarp hopped up onto the console, legs swinging. "Got a whole stash of it. Was saving it for a _special occasion_." He dragged a digit down Megatron's arm promisingly, winking clumsily.  
  
If Megatron was even attempting to still appear a fair leader to _all_ his soldiers, he would confiscate the high-grade and reprimand Skywarp. But he wasn't a fair leader and the past few cycles had put him in dire need of a good stiff cube.

"Don't advertise it." He warned, and Skywarp's grin was blinding as he jumped off the console.

That evening when he returned to the Command Suite -the corridor outside finally had it's walls and ceiling back in place, the knee-deep flooding pumped out, and the lingering stench of napalm now scrubbed to nonexistence- Thundercracker and Skywarp were waiting for him.

"You're not going in?"

"We were waiting for you," Thundercracker shrugged, propped against the wall and looking rather eager. "Turns out Skywarp here made an adjustment to the plans."

"Adjustment." Megatron lowered to gaze to Skywarp's unrepentant grin. His anticipation dissolved into apprehension. "What have you done?"

"It's not bad!" Skywarp snapped, looking offended, and slapped the access panel. "It's not like I repainted everything pink. Primus."  
  
Megatron was too worried to remember his manners, stepping in past his mates to assess the damage himself. His quarters looked much like they had previously though. The large berth, the desks, the floor to ceiling shelves holding his data-files, the-

Megatron pointed a condemning digit at the _thing_ at the end of their berth. "That pole better be there for support."

"Nope!" Skywarp warped across the room and reappeared clinging to it, doing an experimental spin. "It's for _fun_."

"Fun." Thundercracker echoed, deadpan.

"Why?" Megatron demanded, already unsubspacing the high-grade he had collected from Skywarp. He was going to need it. Now.

"I just told you. Fun." Skywarp protested, and pressed up against the pole in what Megatron supposed was intended to be a seductive pose. "And it's good for balance. TC, come on."

Thundercracker shook his helm, and kept shaking his helm as he moved to highjack Megatron's cube. He had to prise it out of his mate's servo, "if he's going to be on that pole all night, I need it more than you."

Megatron let him, moving to grab another. "It's not staying."

"Why?" Skywarp whined, armour squealing against the pole as he slid down it listlessly. "Starscream never let us have one in our quarters."

All the more reason not to have one here, Megatron thought. He shared a glance with Thundercracker and they threw their high-grade back as one. It burned on the way down, flooding his system with charge. He couldn't have Starscream thinking he was a pushover anymore in their private life than he did in their professional one.

Speaking of.

"Where is your trine leader?"

Skywarp finally released the pole to warp back over, snatching Megatron's second cube right out of his servo and throwing himself onto one of couches. "Working on something in his lab."

"What?" Megatron asked curiously, wondering if he was due another assassination attempt.

"Dunno," Skywarp shrugged, "I'm not allowed in his lab. He always thinks I'm gonna drink the chemicals or something."

Megatron huffed, taking a drink, and felt vaguely privileged that Starscream actually trusted him in the laboratories. Or perhaps he was _hoping_ his leader would drink the chemicals.

"He's avoiding you," Thundercracker said, apropos of nothing, dropping next to Skywarp. He already looked a little uncoordinated.

Typical that Thundercracker would be the lightweight of his trine. Still, Megatron appreciated the looser glossa.

"Hasn't he always been?" He prompted.

"Nah," Skywarp cut in with a lazy wave of his servo. "This is, this is something else. TC." He nudged his mate roughly, "Tell him. You said you'd tell him."

Thundercracker's face twisted into something unsure, "It's up to Starscream-"

"Screamer's not gonna say anything," Skywarp's optics brightened insistently. He tugged on his mate's wing. "Tell him or I will."

Megatron settled into the armchair across from them, watching their debate with interest.

"He needs to figure it out for himself, Warp," Thundercracker said softly.

Skywarp looked at Thundercracker, and then appeared to completely ignore his reasoning as he turned to Megatron next.

"Screamer wants you to 'face the absolute scrap outta him."

Megatron was utterly flummoxed by this information. "...Excuse me?"

"No," Thundercracker waved his servo desperately, "He didn't say _that_ -"

"He told TC," Skywarp pointed at his mate, sounding pretty sure. "He told him like, three days ago-"

It must be the high-grade, Megatron thought, peering into his cube and wondering what the heck was in it. Either they were drunk. Or he was. Or they all where.

"-so, I dunno what this hold up is about, but I sure don't like it!" Skywarp jabbed a finger at him and clumsily took a drink, almost missing his own mouth. "Jus' 'face him, ya idiot."

Megatron turned on Thundercracker. "He told you that?"

His mate seemed to struggle with himself. "I'm, I'm not supposed to-" he looked at his cube, and took a hurried drink from it. "It's for _Starscream_ to tell you."

Starscream hadn't. Obviously. Megatron had found it difficult to even catch a glimpse of the slippery seeker since the night of their merge and the stunted conversation the day after. Starscream was clearly trying to compensate for their previous closeness by avoiding him like the cosmic plague. But the bond between them was fresh and demanded closeness. Megatron found it difficult to ignore the pull.

And it surfaced in his spark now.

He shifted, feeling restless.

"You're sure?"

"No," Thundercracker looked uncomfortable. He hid in his cube, mumbling. "No, I don't know anything. I didn't say anything."

"Well _I'm_ sure," Skywarp cut in confidently. He gestured to Megatron with his cube. "I'm also sure that he's not gonna say anything. Cuz it's Starscream. You want to get anywhere, you're going to have to take the lead. He's too insecure."

"Insecure?" Megatron frowned. "Who?"

Skywarp blinked at him, "Starscream."

That didn't track.

"You're joking."

Skywarp wasn't.

"Well, I mean, yeah." He shared a look with an agreeable Thundercracker. "Sometimes. It's why he's so _loud_ and _obnoxious_. He wants the attention."

"Don't tell him we said that." Thundercracker said quietly, staring into his cube. "He'd kill us."

Megatron felt like he shouldn't be drinking, because now emotions were building in his spark and colliding into a confusing, heavy mass right in the centre of his chest. His high-grade soaked processor could only provide one solution for this issue. 

"I must go to him," he announced, standing and striding for the door.

"Woah!" Thundercracker and Skywarp jumped into pursuit. Thundercracker seized him by the arm, trying to pull him to a stop. Skywarp went for the more direction approach of teleporting straight onto his back.

"Maybe not?" Thundercracker stumbled as he held him, "You're a little drunk."

"We're all drunk!" Skywarp gasped, like he had only just become aware of the fact as he dangled off Megatron's shoulders.

"Believe me," Thundercracker steered them backwards, his servos surprisingly strong on Megatron's arms. "Whatever your noble intentions, Starscream doesn't want you stumbling around his lab."

Megatron decided to go along with his mate's insistence that he remain in their quarters. He managed to shuck Skywarp off, who landed with a 'thump' on his aft. But he still wanted Starscream. 

"I will call him then."

"Or!" Skywarp suddenly announced, "We can have some real fun?!"

Megatron turned, and there was Skywarp, leg looped around the pole, wings fanned wide.

Megatron knew It was a clumsy attempt at distracting him, but he was considerably inebriated and he knew his sober-self would have that pole removed tomorrow. Perhaps he should indulge himself.

 

* * *

 

  
Starscream was in a bad mood.

He'd been distracted in the middle of his experiment (with hypothetical imaginings of what it would be like sandwiched between three mechs) and said experiment had exploded in his face. The chemicals weren't corrosive, thankfully, so he was still intact, but he was left with an unpleasantly brackish smell right up his olfactory sensors.

And it was for the private washroom and that reason alone that he was retreating to Megatron's refurbished Command Suite. He was fairly certain he could sneak in and out undetected. It was late, and -if he knew Skywarp- his mates would have worn themselves out by now.

Starscream tired not to let the thought of the three of them rolling around in that wide spacious berth sink any lower than his tanks. He grit his denta and repressed the little tingle of want. This Primus-forsaken bond.

He slipped into the suite and paused. The lights had been left on dim, like someone had forgotten to deactivate them all the way. And the room -for someplace that that just been refurbished- was trashed. Starscream kicked at an energon cube on the floor, nose wrinkling at the sight of others stacked on the side table and littering the couches.

He poked his helm around the corner, and there on the berth were three sprawled warriors, void of all dignity and-

Was that a pole at the end of the berth?

Starscream picked up the cube closest to him up, giving it a sniff. High-grade.

"Had a party, did we?" He grumbled exasperatedly, but went to collect the rest anyway, all the while wondering how Skywarp's bad habits could so easily influence their leader. Perhaps that was something he could exploit later.

He was considering such a plan as he moved to fix the disarray that was the berth, gently unwrapping Thundercracker's digits from an unfinished cube. The three of them had somehow managed to fall into recharge across one another, frames and limbs angled in completely different directions in what could only be discribed at the most uncomfofortable dog-pile imaginable.

Skywarp's arm was twisted under Thundercracker's wing. He couldn't leave them like this.

A gentle tug was all it took to get Thundercracker off of Skywarp. The larger seeker woke up, optics flickering as a offered a lazy mumble of nonsence before rolling to the side and falling asleep again. In the middle, Skywarp snorted and tried to shuffle into the space his mate had occupied, only to stop halfway, still anchored to the berth by Megatron's heavy arm pinning his wing.

The big lump of grounder would probably dent it, Starscream thought, scowling as he moved to rectify that was well.

He was less than gentle moving Megatron, resentfully shoving the heavy limb to free his mate. Too rough it seemed, because a fist seized his wrist in seconds.

Starscream froze, mouth tightening around an instinctive yelp. Megatron's optics onlined slowly, his delay in conscious response betraying the overcharge that was running through his system.

"Let go," Starscream told him, giving his wrist a tug.

Megatron didn't.

"Starscream?" He rumbled, and he sounded very, very overcharged. "Come to berth."

There was no way in this lifetime Starscream was climbing into that berth. Not least when Megatron was drunk and wanted to cuddle. Starscream tugged again.

"No," he hissed, keeping his voice low so not to wake his mates. "I'm going to shower. Let go."

Reasoning didn't work.

"I'll come with you." Megatron breathed slowly, but didn't really make any motion to rise, something Starscream was thankful for. The idea of Megatron joining him in the shower turned the gears of his legs to rubber.

"No," he said more insistently. "You're going to _let go_ of me, you drunk fool."

"You won't come back." Said Megatron, rather insightfully.

"You're right I won't come back." Starscream began prising those big digits away from his wrist, one by one. "I'm not recharging at the bottom of a pile of overcharged lunatics."

Sensing he was losing him, Megatron began to pull him in. Starscream had to throw out a servo to stop himself from falling into the berth between him and Skywarp. "Megatron."

"I wish to hold you." His leader said earnestly. Pathetically. Starscream had to look away from the saddest dimmest, drunkest optics that had ever tried to stare through his spark.

"You're gonna wish you'd let me go!"

He snarled that a little too loudly. Skywarp rolled onto his back with a groan, blindly reaching for him with a hopeful whine of, "Star?"

Starscream tried to slap him off, and Megatron was still pulling him in.

"Would you two- no, _no_!" He fell into the berth and it's plush covers and his mate's clumsy but determined frames quickly closed in around him. Skywarp threw a leg over his hip and Megatron's arm came over them both.

Simmering with rage Starscream let them fondle him stiffly, sadistically but unsuccessfully kneeing in the direction of Megatron's groin. His leader grunted, brow creasing, and only pressed tighter. Starscream found himself smooshed between them, with Skywarp clinging to his back and Megatron crushing him to his front. Starscream barely had enough room to draw his face away from Megatron's warm armoured chest to glare.

"Great." He muttered, and gave an experimental squirm. There was no give.

His best bet would be to wait for one or both of them to shift, their grips loosening. He ignored the soft exhale of Skywarp's intakes against his cheek and the warmth of the two frame's surrounding him. His fingers knotted together where they were trapped against Megatron's front.

They would move soon.

* * *

 

Skywarp had the worst hangover in recorded Decepticon history. He rolled -or the room did- he wasn't sure. He groaned, and forced his optics online to find he was in berth, sprawled atop the covers.

Whose dumb idea had it been to consume such suspect high-grade in the first place?!

He didn't dare sit upright, not yet, lest the contents of his tanks purge themselves, violently, but he noticed that the mess of empty cubes had been cleaned up at least. Megatron? Or Thundercracker?

A glance to the side conformed that his trine-mate was recharging, a glance to his other side confirmed-

Oh, _Starscream_.

A goofy smile crossed is face at the sight of his trine-leader.

Starscream was on his back, helm rolled sideways, a uncharacteristically soft expression on his dark face. On top of him, using his frame as a pillow was Megatron, whose nose was squashed against the curve of Starscream's cockpit and arms tucked around Starscream's narrow waist. Starscream himself had a servo resting on the back of Megatron's neck, the other the top of his arm.

Maybe he was still a little drunk, but it looked affectionate. Like maybe in some subconscious part of their processors they did care about each other. He didn't want to wake them up and shatter the illusion.

Steeling himself against self inflicted nausea, Skywarp shuffled over, reaching to brush Starscream's fingers with his own.

Starscream's pretty optics flickered in that adorable way they always did when he was struggling to wake up. His face screwed up in confusion.

"Hey," Skywarp grinned, throat scratchy and voice deeper from charge. "When'd you get back?"

Starscream opened his mouth to answer, but shifted and noticed the weight pinning him to the berth. Skywarp braced himself for Starscream's inevitably violent overcompensation for being in anyway affectionate with Megatron. But it didn't come.

Starscream's servos lifted off their leader. He looked a little unsure, shifting again, but didn't kick Megatron off the berth. Megatron stirred, but didn't wake, turning his helm so the edge of his helmet clacked against Starscream's cockpit.

"How much did you drink last night?" His trine-leader finally asked, expression darkening as he continued to watch Megatron sleep.

Skywarp only cowered a little under the reproachful tone. "Just a little."

"Little." Starscream snorted disbelievingly, finally looking at him, and he was absently caressing the back of Megatron's helm. Skywarp didn't want to point it out to him in case he stopped. "You, I expect this from. But Thundercracker-"

"I'm allowed to have fun too, Starscream." Thundercracker entered the conversation, apparently awake. Skywarp glanced back to see his mate frowning at Starscream over his shoulder.

Starscream just rolled his optics, "And 'fun' is making a complete fool of yourself, is it?"

"Well, _you_ would know Starscream."

Skywarp yelled when Starscream suddenly sat up like he was going to try and tackle Thundercracker across the berth for the insult. He didn't get particularly far. Megatron woke with a jolt at the commotion, and his weight even more effectively pinned Starscream now that he was consciously holding him down. Starscream's claws racked through the berth covers, but as hard as he tried he couldn't drag himself any closer to Thundercracker.

"Why," began Megatron, wincing against his hangover. "Are you making so much noise before dawn?"

His captive squirmed under him even more enthusiastically then, and Megatron looked down. The confusion in his expression implied he had only just realised who it was he had full body pinned beneath him.

"What are you doing here?"

Starscream's thrashing faltered. He looked out of place as he accusingly yelped, " _You_ dragged me in last night."

"Yeah, we probably did," Skywarp just agreed for Megatron before it could turn into anymore of an argument. He nudged Starscream encouragingly, "But hey, wasn't there something you wanted to talk to Megatron about?"

Starscream's optics flashed white. His gaze tracked behind Skywarp to where Thundercracker was sitting, and it was a look that so obviously spelled _'I will kill you_ ' that Skywarp was surprised Thundercracker didn't burst into flames on the spot.

Starscream forced out a stiff, unconvincing, "No."

And Megatron -who _did_ know because, although Skywarp couldn't remember much, he could remember telling him that last night- noticeably tightened his arms around Starscream, quite obviously unsatisfied with his Second's attempts at avoiding this.

"I'm listening," Megatron said patiently, wearing the stubborn expression of a mech that was willing to wait Starscream out until the end of time.

Skywarp could practically feel the accelerating pulse of Starscream's spark from all the way across the berth.

"There's nothing." Starscream hissed through gritted denta. And then after viewing each and every one of his mates' knowing looks turned a bright red and hurriedly amended that, "And if there _was_ it would be purely physically and have no emotional connotations and if you!" He paused and jabbed a digit at Megatron, "Even _think_ about getting sappy with me, I'll-"

Skywarp pressed a servo to Starscream's mouth, hushing the rambling before it transmuted into death threats.

"Starscream," he said gently, and felt Thundercracker lean over him to offer his own supportive look, "Star, it's okay."

"You're mocking me." Starscream said darkly, slapping his arm away. "You set me up."

"No we didn't," Thundercracker's chest rumbled against Skywarp's back as he spoke. "We need to talk about this. You clearly _need us_ to talk about this."

"I don't need..." Starscream began furiously, but then trailed off when Megatron's servo cupped the side of his dark face. His expression seemed to dissolve under his leader's simple touch.

Megatron's servo was big enough to engulf the side of his helm and Starscream had never looked so small and un-intimidating as he did then, held by their leader. The bond between them flexed and rippled as they just stared at each other. Skywarp inhaled, the breath swelling within him as the suppressed the urge to yell for them to just fragging kiss already -then they could all make out together.

No better cure for a hangover.

But Starscream ruins everything anyway so Skywarp was hardly surpirsed when his trine-leader smacked Megatron's wrist and slipped out from between them both.

Skywarp exhaled with a loud noise.

"I'm taking a shower." Starscream announced and span around, walking backwards on his way to threaten, "And no, I don't want company. Maybe the three of you layabouts should think about getting out of that Primus-forsaken berth and doing real work?"

He disappeared around the bulkhead and after a series of frustrated sounding bangs Skywarp heard the rush of solvent running.

Thundercracker got up.

"What are you doing?" Skywarp cried, aghast, trying to pull Thundercracker back beneath the covers. His processor was still mostly fuzz and weird loading screens. He wasn't ready to crawl out of berth yet. Especially not for work.

"He's right." Thundercracker said in that horribly sensible manner of his. "We're behind on everything. We're already late for security."

On Skywarp's other side Megatron was frowning, and Skywarp knew the only reason he wasn't moving was because it would look too much like he was following Starscream's orders.

Skywarp dropped his helm to Megatron's shoulder, folded his arms, and said in the most stubborn voice. "I hate security detail."

The shoulder beneath his helm shifted, and Skywarp looked into Megatron's stern optics.

"Go." His leader ordered.

Skywarp pouted, swirling his digit around Megatron's chest seductively.

"Go now, or you can recover from the rest of your hangover in the brig."

Skywarp's mouth fell open in offence. He threw the covers back with as much attitude as he thought he could get away with and cast Megatron such a withering glare that the old warlord should have rusted on the spot.

"I'll remember this." He threatened dramatically, sweeping from the room and ignoring Megatron's obvious amusement.

The nerve of Megatron, making him work.

"It's your job, Warp." Thundercracker said from behind. "We need to get back on schedule."

Skywarp hated schedules, and he didn't know why they couldn't just go on a honeymoon.

"Hey," he stopped in the middle of the corridor, processor pinging with an idea. Thundercracker nearly walked into his wings.

"Warp, what-?"

"We've got this three month ban on raiding, right?"

Thundercracker looked worried. "..Yeah.."

Skywarp grinned, "I gotta idea."

Thundercracker looked even more worried.

 


	15. Trust

Skywarp's proposed 'honeymoon' master-plan was shot down by Soundwave who had said it was a frivolous human custom and Lord Megatron had better things to be doing than indulging three spoilt and, frankly, out of control seekers.

So Skywarp had gone over Soundwave's head and called Shockwave instead- only to be told much the same thing. Almost word for word actually. Weird.

Of course, the reason Skywarp didn't approach Megatron himself with his idea was because he knew the killjoy duo of Soundwave and Shockwave were inevitably right, and not only would Megatron say no, but he'd also probably assume Skywarp had too much free time on his servos and come up with _more_ ways to keep him occupied and 'out of mischief'.

And that was the worst thing imaginable. So Skywarp altered the idea of a honeymoon into something far more achievable. And didn't bother asking for anyone's permission either.

"I don't _see_ any attacking Autobots, Skywarp." Said Starscream testily, lowering his servo where it had been shielding his optics against the glare of the setting sun.

"Guess they saw you and Megatron, and ran." Skywarp shrugged, looking between him, Thundercracker, and where Megatron was scanning the horizon on the other side of the deserted island beach.

"Oh, I'm sure." Starscream wasn't buying it. "Whatever idea of yours this _is_ , Skywarp, I won't-"

"Sounds like it was just a mistake," Thundercracker cut in, mostly for the sake of trying to keep the peace. He gave Skywarp the Look though, the same one he'd given after the new idea had been explained to him.

"Fine," Megatron sighed deeply, pedes sinking deep into the damp sand as he sauntered back over. "It was a false alarm. We go back."

"And _miss_ the _sunset_?!" Skywarp cried, extending at arm towards the coincidently beautiful scenery, and the sun that just so happened to be setting the very moment Skywarp had seen the 'attackers'. "We never take time to appreciate that this planet actually _has_ a star. We spend every second we're not fighting Autobots or attacking human's stuck in an underwater metal tube."

Megatron actually looked offended, "That 'metal tube' happens to be what kept us functioning after the crash."

"Shame it's not leak proof then." Starscream couldn't resist an opportunity to agitate Megatron.

"It is, when no one is blasting holes in it." Megatron turned dangerously narrowed optics on Starscream, and Skywarp could see his hastily conceived master-plan about to fall apart before his very optics.

"This is going well," Thundercracker murmured into his audial as they watched Megatron assume an intimidating loom as Starscream tried sizing up to him. "Very romantic."

"What's _wrong_ with them?" Skywarp whispered, and Thundercracker pinched his nasal bridge as Starscream took exception to something Megatron said and kicked a wave of sand at him. And then squawked when the wind blew it back.

"It's under my armour!" Starscream complained, and did a weird little shake to try and loosen it. "This is your fault!" He jabbed a digit at his incredibly unimpressed leader.

"It was a nice idea anyway, Warp," Thundercracker clasped his shoulder and went to help brush Starscream down, seeing as Megatron was too busy smirking at his predicament to help. Skywarp sulkily followed him.

The sun was dipping below the horizon now, casting the ocean and beach in a warm orange glow. It looked particularly complementary against Starscream's white armour, and Megatron's silver. Shame they were too busy snarking at each other to notice.

"You're right, Skywarp," Thundercracker, at least, took notice, and turned Starscream by the shoulders away from Megatron and towards the setting sun. "It _is_ beautiful."

Now forced to appreciate the view, Starscream huffed, folding his arms. "I suppose some elements of this planet are aesthetically pleasing."

Which was Starscream-Speak for "yeah, it is pretty."

They watched the clouds pinken as the sun turned a deeper orange, painting a stripe of fiery colour across the unobstructed ocean. Thundercracker took Starscream's servo in his own, if only to prise him out of his stubborn, locked arm position. Starscream scowled but allowed it, too soft on Thundercracker's casual tactility to deny him.

Skywarp grabbed Megatron's servo to mirror them.

Had his leader any qualms about holding hands he hid them well. Thick powerful digits curled easily around the breadth of Skywarp's servo, grip firm and occasionally squeezing. Skywarp watched Megatron's face as his mate stared out to sea, expression softened by a scene even he couldn't deny was beautiful for unexplainable reasons.

Starscream seemed just as taken with the sunset on Skywarp's other side. He took his trine-leader's servo too. Starscream didn't even turn to consider him before accepting the contact, his slight but strong digits doing that thing Skywarp loved where they entwined with his own.

Skywarp hardly even cared that his plan for a glorious romantic beach interface hadn't worked. With all four of them stood out here together, it was almost like their relationship was functional, and maybe that was enough. Maybe 'facing didn't have to be the be all and end all of what defined ... _them_.

Skywarp relished the moment, and then brought both his mate's servos together with his own, untangling himself from Starscream to push his unsuspecting appendage into Megatron's warm palm.

He stepped back, smiling at his handwork, just when his two mates realised they weren't holding _him_ anymore.

Megatron's expression was blank as he stared at his and Starscream's joined hands. Starscream looked far less stoic- like he was glitching.

Skywarp waited for Starscream to yank himself free and hiss and spit and kick more sand probably, but that moment never came. His optics flickered, dimmed, his face pulling into all kinds of ridiculous expressions as he and Megatron performed some sort of silent communication that had nothing to do with their spark bond and everything to do with them being two mechs that known and respected and hated one another for millions of years. 

But that intense look Starscream was giving Megatron wasn't hate. That was for sure. 

A warmth saturated the bond, and Skywarp couldn't tell if it was coming from whatever they were feeling, or what he was feeling. And he was- he was feeling pretty good right now. 

And all they were doing was holding hands.

He reclaimed Megatron's free one, not wanting to be left out of the linked chain anymore. 

Megatron's grip noticeably tightened, and Skywarp had the solid impression that neither he nor Starscream would be have been able to wriggle free from him even had they wanted to. And neither of them wanted to. That was obvious.

Thundercracker, who had been watching this entire moment looking both parts exasperated and proud, winked at Skywarp from behind their mates' backs- and that more than anything told Skywarp he'd done well. Somehow. With little else but a quiet moment and casual touch. 

The sun sunk well below the horizon before anyone spoke again, Megatron lowering his gaze and gruffly suggesting they return to base before nightfall, keen to have his mates back below the surface, safe and sound from any prowling enemies. Skywarp couldn't fault him for that.

Their hand held chain spilt apart, and Skywarp's palm felt cold and empty in Megatron's absence as he trudged towards the waters edge.

Megatron took off first and Skywarp went to follow. Just before liftoff he caught Thundercracker leaning close to Starscream to whisper something that turned his handsome face purple with energon. And Starscream wasn't the easiest to embarrass...

"What are you staring at!" Starscream yelled to cover his own emotions, stomping past Skywarp and giving him a shove of encouragement. "Get a move on, I want to get back to base! There's sand in my undercarriage!"

Skywarp laughed and took off.

No, his plan for a romantic evening hadn't gone how he had expected -It had turned out so much better.

 

* * *

 

  
Most respectful soldiers knocked and waited for admittance before entering Megatron's private office. If the door whooshed open and the visitor barged in without leave- the culprit was usually Skywarp.

But on rare occasions it was a more volatile, provocative mate.

Starscream stood in front of Megatron's desk, servos on cherry red hips, jaw set. Megatron lowered his light-pen and attempted to consult their bond for whatever he might have done wrong now. Starscream's emotions were being held tightly within that shielded spark of his, but even Megatron, as inexperienced as he was at sparkbonds, could feel an undercurrent of apprehension.

He had thought Starscream was still in the process of avoiding him. The previous evening he had offered to assist the fickle seeker in cleaning away the sand from the beach incident. It had resulted in another argument and the threat of getting a shower-head up his exhaust, so unless Starscream was here to offer yet more threats, his presence was rather surprising.

"Official protocol is to knock before entering a superiors workspace." Megatron told him, deciding to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary for the sake of Starscream's delicate little ego.

Starscream snorted humourlessly, and Megatron immediately regretted the kindness. "Skywarp doesn't."

"Skywarp is beyond reproach," Megatron arched a brow, implying that Starscream wasn't.

It looked like it had worked, a little. Starscream's stiff expression softened just enough.

"I came to deliver these." Starscream tossed a handful of datapads at Megatron's desk. He was stood at an impractical distance though, so the pads clattered and slid over Megatron's workspace messily.

"Patrol reports," Megatron frowned, turning one. Starscream wasn't an 'errand boy', and had in the past attempted to dismantle unassuming victims that had mistaken him for one. Delivering reports was something a drone could do.

Starscream had wanted an excuse to see him.

Alone.

Megatron got out of his seat and moved around the desk, disliking it as a barrier between him and his mate. He leant against the corner casually, trying to look as un-opposing as possible, hoping to lure Starscream closer. 

"Anything else?" He prompted when the seeker didn't move. 

Starscream's gaze snapped to the floor, something he did when he was struggling to concoct  excuses after being caught in some mis-endeavour. He had clearly been hoping Megatron would be the one to lead this interaction.

And instigating this himself _would_ be the merciful thing to do, but Megatron had to admit, bonded or not, he still enjoyed watching Starscream squirm.

Finally, Starscream's gaze lifted. His optics were bright and deadly focused. Megatron had seen that look on him before, usually when he forwent any sense of self-preservation and started acting like an idiot - like attacking Megatron in his own Command Centre or pre-emptively declaring himself leader.

"I want you to frag me." Starscream demanded.

Megatron wasn't even all that surprised. Still, he pretended to be, "I'm sorry?"

Starscream's dark face coloured.

"I said, interface me." Starscream said forcefully, then awkwardly added, "You _coward_." 

Megatron repressed a every byte of himself that wanted to be smug. Trying to provoke him was an odd way to go about it. If Starscream expected this to be a fight he was going to be sorely disappointed.

Megatron sent off two private com messages to summon Thundercracker and Skywarp, just in case.

"I'm not going to do that." He said steadily.

Starscream hesitated, somehow uncomprehending of his terrible proposition failing. "What? You-?"

Megatron pushed off the desk and came to stand within an inch of his Second. Starscream's wide, bright optics stared up at him, and Megatron realised he didn't want Starscream to be frightened. He didn't want fear to have any place in this.

He dropped to his knees, wincing at the strain it put on his old gears. It was worth it though, to see Starscream's optics widen impossibly further. And not from fear this time. 

"I want you to trust me." He said, looking up at Starscream, sitting back on his heels. "What will it take for you to trust me?"

"What- What are you _doing down there_?" Starscream's servos hovered awkwardly in front of him, fingertips outstretched as if to touch Megatron's helm. He looked considerably alarmed. "What are you _doing_?"

It was fairly obvious what he was doing. Or was about to. 

Megatron shuffled forwards on his knees. He was optic level with the seeker's codpiece and Starscream was _very_ aware of that if the volume of his cooling fans were any indication.

"Tell me you want this." Megatron said gently, laying a servo against Starscream's thigh. The armour was warm, smooth. "Tell me, Starscream."

His Second's breath hitched, "I, I already said-"

Megatron began to draw away, leaning back, and Starscream's moved forwards, panicking.

" _Yes_." He snapped, "I said yes. Yes, I want this."

Megatron leant in and kissed the panel over Starscream's spike housing, slow and wet.

Starscream was the same shape and style as Thundercracker and Skywarp, but he tasted different, sweeter, more manufactured, no doubt the endless product the seeker used. Polish and wax, Megatron wondered if Starscream would be annoyed if he licked it all off.

He hummed appreciatively, feeling the heat of the warming array under his lips. Above him Starscream's optics had gone very dim. When Megatron licked over the panel seams, glossa tip teasing, Starscream stumbled back like he was overwhelmed.

Megatron caught him by the hips and rose just long enough to readjust him, backing Starscream up against the desk so his mate could lean against it. He dropped to his knees again just as Starscream's panel was beginning to retract.

It was a slow movement, less eager than the 'snap' of armour shooting back when he was with Thundercracker and Skywarp. But again, Starscream didn't entirely trust him, and mechs were justifiably protective over their spikes.

Megatron kissed the housing, proving that he could be trusted, could be gentle, and that he wouldn't be rough with Starscream.

Starscream's spike was colourful and adorned with the pleasant glow of biolights. It was so typically _Starscream_ that Megatron had to hide a smirk, not wanting it's owner to misunderstand his amusement and become upset. And Starscream would.

The spike began to extend and Megatron kissed the tip before letting it's rising length slide into his mouth. Starscream made a choked noise and Megatron looked up -his lips stretched, cheeks hollowed- to see Starscream watching him worshipfully.

Megatron had expected prideful glee at getting to see his leader in such an undignified position. He wouldn't have been surprised to have Starscream rutting into his intake like he wanted him to choke on it, clawing at his helm and taking every advantage of any vulnerability. 

But Starscream didn't, even though Megatron relaxed his throat with wordless permission that it would be okay if he did. His Second was only faintly swaying with him, his thrusters shuffling apart to make room. A tentative servo found the back of Megatron's helm, like Starscream wanted to encourage him, but couldn't quite gather the courage.

Megatron took him deeper, swallowing around the intrusion, and Starscream made a desperate little noise that made Megatron wish he _had_ just bent Starscream over his desk and ravished the wanton little brat. His own panel warmed. He resisted the urge to reach down and touch himself.

He drew back, taking a well needed intake of air.

He cleared his vocaliser, mouth still hovering over Starscream's twitching heavy spike.

"I don't often do this," he explained -and he didn't, only once or twice with Skywarp, and hardly ever before then. "I apologise if my technique leaves something to be desired."

Starscream shook his helm, and looked so utterly flummoxed that Megatron wasn't surprised he couldn't compose an intelligent response. He hid another smile by catching Starscream in his mouth again, this time dragging his lips slowly across the protometal as he drew back.

He felt Starscream shudder and did it again. The digits on the back of his helm flexed, and Megatron could tell he was starting to get somewhere. He redoubled his efforts, using every glossa-flicking technique he'd become familiarised to by Thundercracker and Skywarp to manipulate Starscream into the overload he was quite obviously trying to hold back.

Megatron wanted Starscream to empty into his mouth, wanted him to go all strutless and sated against him, and then he could drag Starscream into his arms and kiss him, make the seeker taste himself.

Starscream's optics shuttered, his face tensing. Megatron growled and seized Starscream's aft, squeezing harshly as he yanked him forwards. Starscream's spike stabbed deep and the seeker's optics snapped back online with a surprised curse and-

" _Oh._ "

In complete juxtaposition to his namesake, Starscream made the softest little noise as he overloaded. Megatron drew back enough that his glossa rested just under Starscream's tip as it expelled transfluid in quick, sure bursts. Megatron made sure to swallow audibly so Starscream could hear him. When he finally pulled back and let Starscream free of his mouth he made as satisfied a sigh as he could manage, licking his lips.

Without support Starscream slowly began to slide to the floor, legs giving out. Megatron braced him before he flopped backwards and smacked his helm on the edge of the desk,  then they were across from each other, Starscream sat against the desk leg, Megatron kneeling in front of him.

"Are you alright?" Megatron asked, vocaliser gruff from the abuse he'd forced on it.

It was a needless question, but still one he wanted to ask. He could barely believe they had made it through without hurting one another. And he had given Starscream every opportunity to hurt _him_ , to get the payback he felt he was rightfully owed. The seeker hadn't so much as scratched him.

Megatron leant forwards, wanting to give him that kiss. Starscream didn't flinch away but watched with that shellshocked expression of his as Megatron carefully brushed their lips, just enough touch to share warmth. He moved to draw back, when Starscream came to life.

He had a lap full of seeker and a fierce mouth on his own before he knew it. Starscream was kissing him like an overexcited mechling, messy and clumsy and completely all over the place. Megatron cupped Starscream aft and hitched up further into his lap, kissing back but wanting more than anything to separate so he could tell Starscream how long he had wanted to be able to give him pleasure, and to hold him like this, to feel the weight of him in his lap.

"Hey!" Skywarp suddenly yelled, somehow sounding delighted and indignant all at once.

Starscream separated from Megatron with a gasp, and they turned towards the door as one.

"You said no 'facing in your office!" Skywarp said accusingly, and he and Thundercracker were in the doorway. Megatron smiled at them, keeping his arms tight around Starscream just in case their mates' arrival prompted a change of spark.

"I made an exception for my favourite," Megatron teased. The 'Favourite' in question gave him an unimpressed look.

"Don't kid yourself," Starscream muttered, rolling his optics. It lacked it's usual heat, but the same condescension was there. Megatron found himself relishing it.

"There's my Starscream." Megatron purred, kissing him again. Simple and easy. No denta. Just lips on lips and lingering intimacy. "I was waiting for that delightful personality to come shining through."

"Excuse me," There was a thunk beside them as Thundercracker dropped to the floor. He brushed a servo over Starscream's wing fondly but was addressing Megatron when he said, "I thought _I_ was the favourite."

"I'm the favourite." Skywarp cut in, and somehow managed to make room for himself in Megatron's lap alongside Starscream. Megatron suppressed a wince at the combined weight of them. "Everyone knows that."

"You're not my favourite." Said Thundercracker.

"Or mine." Added Starscream.

"Neither of you are my favourite either," Skywarp huffed. "My new favourite is myself."

"I'm sure," Megatron slapped Skywarp's aft lightly, "Up. You're crushing my legs."

They did the opposite of release him. Megatron only realised how compromised a position he had allowed himself into when Skywarp looped his arms around his neck and Starscream shuffled forwards, and then Thundercracker was on top of him too and-

Megatron grunted, air puffing out of him. 

"Thought you were the mighty Megatron?" Thundercracker teased, and his smirk looked so terrifyingly alike to the one Starscream was wearing.

"Don't tell me you can't lift us?" Starscream added more weight, "It's not like we're heavy."

They _were_ heavy, but Megatron wasn't anywhere stupid enough to comment on that. Not when they already had him trapped and seemed keen to weaponise their unity to gang up on him. He could barely find it in him to be exasperated, even half crushed as he was. Not when their playfulness was reverberating through the bond so strongly- there were certainly worse things to complain about than getting pinned to the floor by three gorgeous seekers.

He relented, flopping back, letting Skywarp kiss him and Thundercracker disconnect his comlink and Starscream hail Soundwave to arrogantly declare that their leader was taking the rest of the cycle off and had better things to do than be bothered by the likes of him.

Megatron wasn't in a position to complain about any of it.

 


	16. Full Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty heavy on the MegaStar this chapter because I'm super self-indulgent, not to mention smut. So much smut.

  
Megatron dragged the armchair up alongside the berth, dropping into it languidly and kicking his long legs up, more than content to simply watch. His mates wanted to give him a show? He was happy to let them.

The full set made an attractive picture on his berth; Skywarp tightly sandwiched in the middle, half in Thundercracker's lap, half draped backwards across Starscream's chest and shoulder. Megatron made himself comfortable as he watched their well practiced foreplay, propping his chin against his knuckles. He wanted to see how they found pleasure in one another, before he entered the picture.

After some small hesitation -Starscream still caught between old stubbornness and a newfound thirst for Megatron's approval- they came together without direction, falling into familiar or favourite patterns, kissing necks and touching wings in a skilled way only a seeker would know how to. Megatron watched closely, taking note.

Thundercracker kissed Starscream over Skywarp's shoulder, taking his mate's narrow jaw and turning it so Megatron could see the way Starscream's mouth dropped open, begging for glossa. Thundercracker gave it to him.

Thundercracker stared Megatron down as he kissed his mate, dominance radiating from his every move. Between them Skywarp whined and kissed at Thundercracker's neck, pulled at his wings, trying to steal some attention for himself.

Megatron hid a smile behind his fist, watching as Thundercracker finally left Starscream to kiss Skywarp, sucking on his lower lip and then biting it to make Skywarp gasp. His servos on their frame's rough and groping.

This was certainly a side of Thundercracker he hadn't been privy to before.

"Someone has to keep these two in line," Thundercracker announced, and Megatron hadn't realised he'd broadcasted that thought through their bond.

"You broadcast _everything_ ," Starscream dropped his charmingly submissive act to snark. "You really are useless."

"Hey," Skywarp to kiss the underside of Starscream's chin. "You said you'd play nice."

"This _is_ him playing nice," Thundercracker said, but his smile was fond. He began to untangle himself from his mates, much to Megatron's disappointment.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Thundercracker pressed.

"That remains to be seen," Megatron looked pointedly at Starscream. "Am I allowed to?"

Both Thundercracker and Skywarp snapped their gazes to Starscream too. Their mate squared his jaw, optics narrowing into a glare.

"I couldn't care less." He muttered, ducking partially behind Skywarp's wing, "Do as you like."

"I'd like to _do_ you," Megatron said.

Skywarp giggled childishly and poked Starscream in the side. "Get it, he said-"

"I know what he said," growled Starscream.

"Well if you're still not sure," Thundercracker slipped off the berth with all the unnatural grace his frame type allowed and closed the short distance to Megatron's seat, "I know what _I_ want, at least."

Megatron let his legs fall from the berth and Thundercracker dropped into his lap. His favourite position, Megatron suspected. He obliged, letting Thundercracker settle himself and boldly slide his servo down the front of Megatron's chassis to fondle his codpiece.

Starscream watched them, pouting fiercely as Megatron parted his thighs and let his spike pressurise into Thundercracker palm. Megatron watched him right back, waiting to see what reaction it would draw from the conflicted menace.

Though maybe it wasn't fair of him to tease - seeing as it was Skywarp Starscream took it out on.

Megatron was too distracted by Thundercracker's slow firm strokes to really follow the bickering occurring on the berth as Starscream shoved Skywarp -and was then shoved in return before they both started rolling on top of each other. Skywarp whined and Starscream hissed and Megatron honestly thought he was going to have to brush Thundercracker away so he could pull them apart, but Thundercracker's servo on his chest stopped him.

"They're okay," he promised with a kiss, taking Megatron's servo and bringing it between his own thighs. He was already wet. Megatron stroked two fingers over the luxuriously damp mesh, spike twitching.

"Looks like they're trying to kill each other," Megatron murmured, optics flicking between Thundercracker and where Skywarp was pinning a squirming Starscream to their berth and laughing sadistically.

Thundercracker guided Megatron's spike to his entrance, rolling his hips forwards to get the angle right. "They'll figure it out."

"Hmm," Megatron begged to differ. He snatched Thundercracker up, ignoring the indignant groan as he hauled his mate over and dropped him to the berth beside Skywarp and Starscream, who jumped and glared respectably.

Megatron leant over to kiss Skywarp hungrily, noses bumping. Starscream made a noise of complete and utter disgust under Skywarp, so Megatron broke it off and took advantage of his Second's inability to get away by sticking his glossa down _his_ throat instead.

Beneath Megatron, Thundercracker pulled him down with knees around his waist, arching his back to grind their aroused arrays together. Megatron groaned into Starscream's mouth, forcing the seeker's jaw wider to slip him more glossa. Starscream mewled, but Megatron suspected that had more to do with Skywarp being knuckle deep in his valve.

"Megatron," Thundercracker's breathy voice called, and Megatron pulled out of the kiss, lingering just long enough for Starscream to suck lewdly on the tip of his retreating glossa before shifting his attention back to the seeker clinging to him. His mouth went to Thundercracker's turbine. He smiled to himself at the seeker's impatience.

"Tease," grunted Thundercracker resentfully.

"Patience." Megatron advised, and pushed two fingers into Thundercracker to work him open, stroking away at the tensed callipers.

A sharp gasp and a shudder through the berth alerted Megatron to Skywarp, who hadn't wasted any time before flipping Starscream onto his front and taking him from behind. Starscream had his back curved beautifully, wings arched and aft up. Skywarp was 'facing him slow and shallow, grip on his hips gentle.

He caught Megatron watching, and smiled, rolling his hip's languidly, "Kissing you got him pretty wet."

"Warp!" Starscream's helm snapped up, cheeks pink. "I swear to Primus-"

"Shh," Skywarp said unsympathetically, and presumably to get him to shut up, pushed Starscream's helm down towards Thundercracker, who was panting open mouthed. Their kiss was sloppy and hindered considerably by Skywarp's quickening thrusts.

The sight of Skywarp's spike sinking deep into Starscream's stretched entrance was too much for Megatron to just watch motionless. He hiked one of Thundercracker thighs over his shoulder and guided himself forwards, watching the ring of mesh swallow him up. It was tight and slick and all the better for the added view of watching his mates too lost in pleasure to properly kiss beyond just gasping into each other's mouths.

Megatron sped up to match Skywarp's pace, coordinating his thrusts so Thundercracker was rhythmically moving towards Starscream.

" _Skywarp_...." Said a voice so soft Megatron didn't recognise it as Starscream's at first.

Skywarp flipped his partner over again. Starscream's spread legs almost kicked Megatron in the helm as he was roughly rolled onto his back and sunk back into. Starscream's cockpit rose as his back arched, his optics flaring, fingers clawing at the berth covers.

"C'mon Screamer," Skywarp encouraged breathlessly. "Don't show me up in front of Megatron."

Megatron's pace faltered as a laugh burst free. Thundercracker grumbled and slapped at his thigh to get him back on task.

"This isn't a race, Skywarp," Megatron reminded his mate, and dipped to pluck at his demanding partner's throat, nibbling and teasing until every part of Thundercracker curled and tightened, from the tips of his toe-pedes to the callipers in his valve.

He purred against Thundercracker's audial. "Take all the time you need."

Thundercracker stiffened, frame locking tightly and mouth grimacing, and Megatron almost didn't recognise it for what it was until electricity zapped and the berth grew damp and Thundercracker deflated with a warbling groan.

Megatron stared.

"...Did he just overload?" Skywarp whispered into the sudden silence.

Megatron only then realised he'd stopped, and so had his other mates.

Skywarp was looking appreciative, but surprised, and back-strut twisted into an uncomfortable position to see what was going on, Starscream looked annoyed.

"Sorry..." Thundercracker breathed weakly, leg dropping off Megatron's shoulder and helm rolling listlessly to the side. "I don't usually-"

"He _never_ overloads that fast!" Starscream snapped, balled fist hitting the berth. He looked personally offended. "Thundercracker?!"

Skywarp started shaking with laughter, a sensation Starscream must have found unpleasant from the force of his glare. "Just cause it takes _you_ half a cycle to get him off!"

"Sorry," Thundercracker said again, but he was addressing Megatron, not Starscream. "You didn't finish."

"Don't fret," Megatron stole a few concessional thrusts before easing himself out of the oversensitive valve. "I'll get mine."

"Hey Star," Skywarp grappled with Starscream to hoist his mate's legs up into his shoulders, leaning in and folding Starscream near in half to buck deep. "Megatron's spike looks a little lonely. Maybe you should give it a kiss?

Megatron wouldn't at all mind finding his overload in Starscream's overactive mouth, but there was an un-surety to the flush of Starscream's cheeks, a droop to his wings.

"I'll watch." Megatron conceded, ignoring the ache of his throbbing spike. If Starscream wanted any more from him, he would say so.

Beside him Thundercracker rolled onto his front, helm pillowed in his arms to watch his mates. He blinked slowly. Megatron distractedly rubbed between his wings and Thundercracker melted into it, mumbling and sinking deeper into the covers.

Starscream's optics glazed over as Skywarp fragged him rough and fast, armour clacking together noisily. Starscream liked it, crying louder with every thrust, like he was surprised by them despite their imminence.

Skywarp pressed close and buried his face in Starscream's neck- three quick shoves before he held deep, and Megatron could tell from the shudder of his wings that he was overloading, purring in satisfaction.

It was enough to tip Starscream over as well. He threw his helm back with a long moan, mouth wide, exposed denta glinting. He and Skywarp rode it out together in their rocking tangle of limbs.

Megatron felt just a trickle of what they might be feeling through the bond. His spark throbbed, feeling the satisfaction of it's mates and yearning for attention of it's own, even if just in a physical sense. Never had his spark felt so in tune to his arousal before.

"Oh, wow," Skywarp was half laughing, half moaning as he finally came down from his high and rolled off his mate, leaving Starscream splayed and bent. "Can't feel my arms."

He flopped down, unmoving. One wing twitched, and then a foggy sensation washed over the bond. He was recharging.

A quick glance down confirmed Thundercracker was as well.

"They did that on purpose." Starscream mumbled lazily, still awake, for now. "Wake them up. Kick them."

There was no way Megatron was going to do that.

As if Thundercracker and Skywarp had deliberately fallen asleep as some sort of convoluted plot to-

-No actually, that _did_ sound like something Skywarp would mastermind.

For what purpose other than to torture him, Megatron didn't know. He looked down at his painful erection self-pityingly. This wasn't a problem he ever would have expected to come by with having three mates. He heaved a great sigh.

Starscream's helm lifted, brow arching at the sight of such an angry spike staring back at him. Megatron half expected him to roll over, feign sleep, and leave him to his fate.

"Not even I'm that cruel," Starscream sighed, pretending to be exasperated. A clawed servo beckoned Megatron closer. "Come along then."

Megatron repressed a smile, crawling on all fours until he reached the seeker. Starscream pushed himself into a seated position, and Megatron caught a glimpse of his wet, fragged-out valve as he moved. His spike throbbed again, fluid escaping from the tip.

Starscream noticed, lips curving in a self-satisfied smirk. His slight servo closed around Megatron, squeezing the protometal lightly, testing the unfamiliar texture, size, stiffness.

"Thundercracker was right," Starscream commented quietly, starting a slow, experimental pace.

"About?" Megatron asked, only mildly worried about those claws.

"Oh, nothing," Starscream said conspiratorially, and his thumb rubbed over the opening at the tip, damp with seeping transfluid. Megatron stifled a groan. "I can see why Skywarp liked you so much, that's all."

Ah, Megatron realised with a smug swell of pride, he was well endowed. And apparently Starscream liked that.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy me just as enthusiastically."

Starscream's optics flashed and he shuffled closer, servo still working.

"Oh really?" He pressed, sounding flirtatious.

"Oh yes." Megatron felt just as daring. He leaned close, so his nasal ridge bumped Starscream's narrow one, "You would certainly benefit from a good, hard-"

His -admittedly saucy- quip was interrupted by Starscream's lips. Maybe the seeker's intention had been to shut him up, but Megatron appreciated it all the same. Starscream's mouth opened receptively and Megatron licked past denta to get at Starscream's own glossa, thrusting against it in time to Starscream's servo on his spike.

Just as he felt himself begin to peak he knocked Starscream's servo away, taking himself in hand, working the sensors at the tip until there was just enough stimulation.

Charge washed through his circuits and his spike emptied in pulses, first over his own fist and then splattering Starscream's finely polished cockpit. Starscream made no attempt to move away, watching as it oozed and dripped from Megatron's knuckles into his lap.

Megatron let his servo drop, breathing heavy.

Starscream swiped his digits through the mess curiously. A devious look crossed his face. Megatron half expected him to smear it vengefully across his armour.

Starscream didn't. He turned and wiped it across a defenceless Skywarp's wing.

It earned an irritated snort and wing flick out of the "unconscious" victim.

"Enough of that," Megatron caught Starscream's wrist before he did worse, diving into his subspace for a cloth. He had one, by some miracle. It was old and crumpled and Starscream pulled a face at the sight of it, but Megatron ignored him and cleaned his servo for him, first the palm, then finger by finger, before moving to the rest of his armour.

"I can do this myself." Starscream said testily, but settled back and let him, perhaps secretly enjoying the pampering. "You're actually just spreading the mess."

"It'll do for now." Megatron tossed the cloth away, as satisfied as he could be with the clean up. He glanced at his other mates and nudged Starscream towards to the pillows, encouraging him to join them.

"They're a mess." Starscream shook his helm. "Their finish will be ruined."

"I'll handle it. Now get some recharge." Megatron said, and pushed a kiss to the side of Starscream's helm. Starscream squirmed and grimaced and scrambled away before Megatron could inflict anything worse on him. Primus forbid.

"Don't kiss me like that," Starscream grumbled from the safety of the headboard.

Megatron ignored him, already leaving the berth to search the room for more suitable cleaning utensils. By the time he returned, Starscream wasn't in any position to argue anyway- curled around a pillow, snoring.

Megatron kissed him again. Same spot.

And asleep, Starscream couldn't protest.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't morning. The day shift wouldn't start for hours yet.

Starscream hugged the pillow to his chest and stared at the dark ceiling, listening to the three sets of intakes cycling slowly besides him. He pressed his thighs together and the warmth brewing between them throbbed in want.

Stupid libido. Stupid valve. Stupid Skywarp for not overloading him hard enough. And stupid, stupid Megatron for not just spiking him so he wouldn't have to lay awake all night fantasising about what that would feel like.

He gripped his pillow, hating every inch of hardware that made him such a weak willed, oversexed idiot, and then threw it off the berth. He was going to have to wake Megatron up. There was nothing else for it.

He slipped out from beneath the covers, being careful not to jostle the berth and wake Thundercracker or Skywarp because he really didn't need them teasing him through what was already going to be a humiliating experience. Nor did he need the competition- Skywarp _hogged_ attention.

He circumnavigated the berth. Megatron took up a selfishly huge chunk of space with wide bulky shoulders and spread limps. He was laying prone, face shoved into a pillow which half muffled his deep, steady breaths.

Had he always been so big?

Starscream sighed and folded the insulation sheets back.

The draft it caused disturbed Megatron. He snorted and dragged his helm out of the pillow. "Hmm?"

"Shh," Starscream glanced at his mates before sliding it. Megatron's frame type produced a huge amount of excess heat. The covers were deliciously warm. Starscream's wings appreciated that. "It's me."

"Hmm." Megatron hummed again -idiot- rolling onto his back to make room for Starscream. His optics were still offline.

"Wake up," Starscream demanded, and jabbed him in a delicate spot. Megatron only grunted, throwing a heavy servo at him. " _Megatron_."

He hated whining, but that's what it took to rouse the great lug.

Megatron's arms lifted to envelop him in a sleepy hug. "-not morning."

"I know what time it is," Starscream hissed impatiently, "Wake up and frag me."

Megatron exhaled heavily and loudly, more than loud enough to wake his mates, but neither of them stirred.

"Too early, Starscream," Megatron told him easily. His big servos ran up and down Starscream's back soothingly. But Starscream didn't _want_ soothing. "Go back to recharge."

Starscream seized one of those servos and brought it between his legs, letting Megatron feel for himself the wetness gathering there. Megatron jolted, finally seeming to wake up.

"You're wet." He said sleepily, optics flickering with crimson.

"Of course I-!" Starscream barely stopped himself from shouting. "Obviously." He whispered, "Wake up and do your job."

Megatron made a noise that sounded like an aborted laugh.

"Alright, alright." He breathed, "Keep your panels on Starscream."

Starscream scowled, but as he was finally getting what he wanted, let Megatron heave himself onto his forearms and nudge Starscream beneath him.

"Just be quick." Starscream breathed, a little flustered at how heavy Megatron was when he was on top of him like this. He had almost forgotten.

Megatron kissed him lazily. "Haste is not a trait you and I share."

Starscream didn't know if that was an attempt at some backhanded compliment. He never found out for sure. Megatron's mouth moved from his lips to his jaw, to his neck, to his shoulder vents, to his wings. Kiss, nibble, lick, suck, _bite_ -

Starscream squirmed at the tickle, mouth trying to twist into a smile despite himself.

"Not there-" he gasped, biting back a laugh, "Not-"

It only served to encourage Megatron. His leader sunk his denta into the edge of his wing. Starscream gasped at the pleasant sting, then yanked at Megatron's arms. "I said- not _there_ -!"

Megatron chuckled darkly, "I couldn't resist."

Kisses trailed back down his wing, Megatron's mouth hot and wet against his armour. A glossa licked up his neck and Starscream snorted as he stifled a laugh.

"Ticklish." Megatron huffed, and went back to nibbling at his jaw again, making no attempt to stop teasing.

"I am _not_ ," Starscream twisted and wriggled to get away from his mouth, "Stop- stop that!"

"You're laughing," Megatron breathed, easing off. "You're going to wake them up."

"Moron," Starscream gave in, letting his sensor net enjoy the light foreplay. He turned his helm and sprinkled kisses across Megatron's huge, battle scared shoulder in return. "You manipulative aft."

"Charming," Megatron murmured, but finally relented with one last kiss to the underside of Starscream's chin. "Just relax."

"Relax?" Starscream asked, before thick, broad fingers massaged his valve lips and pushed in. "Oh." His helm rolled, "Your fingers are big too."

Megatron hummed disagreeably, "Or perhaps you're tight."

It didn't sound like a complaint.

"Just plug in," Starscream said, more harshly than he'd intended, oddly self-conscious of Megatron's digits digging around inside him. It was the first time in millions of years anyone other than Thundercracker or Skywarp had touched him like this. It was- it was-

"Oh, that's nice." Starscream praised as Megatron's long fingers found just the right depth to brush a cluster of sensors. He tried to spread his thighs, change the angle of Megatron's touch to get more of that feeling.

Megatron bent his leg, opening him wider. His digits left Starscream's valve and smeared his armour with lubricant when they griped his thigh instead. Megatron adjusted himself, the covers shifting where they lay across his shoulders. Starscream felt the blunt tip of wide spike bump his outer mesh.

Starscream's valve throbbed in want. He squirmed again.

"Starscream," Megatron sounded gentle but exasperated, "Cease squirming and hold still."

Starscream was about to challenge Megatron's patience with a contrary comment, and probably wriggle around a lot more, when Megatron tightened his grip on his thighs and pushed his spike against his entrance.

There was pressure, and then a sudden give, and Megatron was in, stretching and filling Starscream to processor dizzying capacity. It burned for just a moment. Megatron drew back, tipped Starscream's hips, and sunk back in. No burn this time, just absolute fullness. Almost like taking Thundercracker and Skywarp both at once.

Starscream knew he was probably laying there, mouth open, a stupid look on his face in front of Megatron of all mechs but-

" _Starscream_ ," Megatron purred appreciatively, rocking into him.

He settled more of his weight, pinning Starscream deep into the plush berth top, burying his face into Starscream's neck, exhaling hot and wetly.

Starscream curled his arms around Megatron's back and held on as they rocked together, Megatron's spike moving slow and grinding deep. It was overwhelming intimate beneath the covers, with the heat and their closeness, Megatron was a furnace on top of him, blocking any attempts at Starscream's cooling fans trying to bring the temperature down.

Megatron tucked his chin between Starscream's neck and shoulder vent, mouth at his audial so he could murmur unnecessarily comforting nonsense and praise- good, beautiful, _perfect_ , and Starscream was going to overload embarrassingly soon if he didn't shut up.

"You seeker's go off rather quickly," Megatron commented, and Starscream was pleased to hear the strain in his vocaliser as well. He flexed his callipers, squeezing down on the beautifully sized spike inside him.

"Oh," Megatron's denta shone in the low light as he smiled, huffing breathlessly, "Learn that from Skywarp?"

"Skywarp learnt that from me," Starscream told him indignantly, because he was the best at this in their trine. Megatron would come to realise that soon.

He did something particularly clever and Megatron stiffened, nearly overloading right then and there.

"I can... I can tell," Megatron admitted, taking a moment to collect himself before taking his revenge in the most glorious way by flipping them over so Starscream was on top, using a combination of bouncing Starscream and bucking his hips to drive his spike in quick and hard.

Starscream's mouth fell open with a silent gasp. He held Megatron's wrists to steady himself.

But no matter how his pride may suffer later, when Megatron massaged his anterior node with his thumb as he rode him, he just wasn't able to keep his mounting pleasure at bay any longer. He let go, valve flexing and spilling lubricant.

There was no room for it alongside Megatron's broad spike. It seeped out of him, over Megatron's pelvic armour and down his thighs, embarrassingly heavy. The mess was only added to when he felt Megatron twitch inside him. The only thing better than the molten heat spilling deep into his internals was the guttural moan Megatron made as he finished.

Starscream stayed upright just long enough to watch the last vestiges of pleasure pass over Megatron's face, before giving in and slumping forwards with a heavy thunk.

Megatron grunted.

His leader's spark was warm beneath his armour. Starscream reached for his presence in their bond, a careful reassuring brush. Wordless praise. Megatron reciprocated with his own clumsy flare of affection.

Good enough.

Starscream was on the verge of finally getting some recharge, too tired to even roll off Megatron's pleasantly warm chassis, when he turned his helm and found two pairs of red optics staring at him.

With broad, matching smiles.

"Slag." He muttered.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were laid on their sides and from the looks of them, they'd just watched the whole mortifying event.

"Hey," Thundercracker purred pleasantly enough.

His voice roused Megatron with a jolt. He lifted his helm just enough to consider the mates he had managed to wake.

"I apologise," he said, sounding horribly professional for a mech so intimately exposed and covered in fluids. "It was irresponsible of us to have been so loud."

"You should have woken me up." Skywarp rose his real complaint. "You can't spike both TC _and_ Star in one night and then leave me out."

Megatron grimaced, easily guilted. "Skywarp..."

"What's the matter?" Thundercracker sounded challenging again, "Don't have the stamina?"

"I'm not ashamed to admit that even I would struggle with such a challenge." He looked at Starscream, still on top of him, soaking up additional warmth. "Fortunately, help is at hand."

Starscream rolled away and dived under a pillow, "No, I'm sleeping."

The berth shook. Suddenly there were servos tugging his legs and someone's digits in the seams of his wings. The pillow was torn away and both of them were on him.

"It's too early for this!" He protested, selectively forgetting that he had been the one to wake everyone. "And we have to be up for a shift change in less than an hour."

"We'll just take the cycle off!" Skywarp appeared above him, grinning.

"No, we won't." Megatron's voice came from somewhere to the left, sounding deadly serious.

Skywarp bent conspiratorially low, breath tickling Starscream's audial, "Yeah we will. And we need you to help us keep him here."

Starscream doubted he could have any sway over Megatron's decision making, but Thundercracker's helm appeared beside's Skywarp, and he nodded solemnly.

" _We don't want to do monitor duty_." He mouthed.

Well that explained it. Lazy, incompetent-

Starscream stretched himself out, sighing dramatically to draw Megatron's attention, "And here I was hoping we could spend some _quality time_ together."

He added a wink for good measure. The things he did for love.

Megatron stared.

Starscream pouted. Thundercracker fluttered his wings. Skywarp brightened his optics.

Megatron was a strong mech. He might have been able to resist one, maybe even two of them. But not all three together. He wilted.

"I'm never going to get anything done ever again, am I?"

Skywarp made a very happy noise and clambered into his lap, smothering their leader in his affections.

Starscream watched them, and for the first time the tightness in his spark didn't feel like jealousy. It didn't feel bad at all.

 

 


	17. An Epilogue, Or Two

One of the many things Starscream had asked for, was a throne.

"You're welcome to share mine," Megatron fielded easily, a glint to his optic.

"I want my own. _Mine_ ," Starscream pressed, and Skywarp couldn't blame him really. It was all Starscream had ever wanted. A seat of power.

"If you were given a throne, I would have to give one to Thundercracker and Skywarp also," Megatron continued, and he was walking a little quicker, hoping to outpace them maybe. Skywarp wasn't the only one scurrying to keep up. "And I'm not doing that."

"You clearly don't care about us enough," Thundercracker teased lightly, and he was probably the only one completely unbothered about the throne thing. Starscream was near frothing at the mouth over it and Skywarp just wanted one because... well. Starscream did.

"I don't care about you neglecting them," Starscream snapped, and Skywarp mock gasped in horror as Thundercracker's optics rolled skywards. "I deserve a throne. I _deserve_ recognition. I _deserve_ -"

Skywarp was this close to switching off his audials so he didn't have to listen to anymore of what Starscream felt he _deserved_.

When they reached the throne room itself, it was already filling with mechs for the scheduled announcement. It wasn't often Megatron summoned them for something like this, so they were already on edge. The room hummed as they murmured their low suspicions to one another.

When they entered Skywarp stuck close to Megatron's left, ever so slightly behind as a show of deference. Thundercracker matched him on the right. Their perfect formation was ruined by Starscream shouldering past them to strut on it first.

Skywarp thought Starscream was being an idiot, but Megatron's amusement blossomed through the bond as he watched his mate prance through the crowd and up the steps to plant himself provocatively on Megatron's oversized throne, one leg kicked up onto the arm rest.

There was a chorus of discontented grumbling from the gathered Decepticons at this. Starscream merely sneered at them.

When Megatron himself reached the throne, Skywarp expected him to tip Starscream out of his seat and onto the floor in front of everyone. But it wasn't to be. Megatron graced Starscream with a nod, letting him keep it.

Skywarp shared a look with Thundercracker behind their backs, and could see that his mate was also trying to smuggle a smile behind his servo. Who knew Megatron was such a softy.

"Decepticons," Megatron announced, turning to his army, servos clasped behind his back, "After our recent detente with the Autobots I have entered talks with Prime-"

This bought on even more discontented grumbling then Starscream sitting in the throne had.

Skywarp knew this wasn't going to be an easy conversation, given that Megatron was about to tell a room full of bloodthirsty psychopaths to chill out and stop being so... bloodthirsty, but still. Talking to the Autobots wasn't the _worst_ thing. Weren't they tired? He was tired. Tired and had far better things to do than fight over this primitive planet.

"-we are nearing a diplomatic solution-" Megatron raised his voice as he continued, but it wasn't enough.

The room exploded in noise. There were shocked faces and clenched fists and someone yelled ' _no_ ' rather dramatically. It was almost as bad a reaction as Starscream had had, who had thrown a tin of polish at Megatron's helm (and still hadn't apologised, Skywarp remembered.)

"This is not a surrender-!" Megatron had to yell over the noise, "But the opportunity we have always been waiting for!"

The noise died down, and Skywarp thought perhaps he was getting through to them -rather quickly actually. It had taken them a full four hours to get Starscream to stop shouting.

"Oh sweet Primus, I knew it," a voice drifted out from the crowd, breaking the lull, "He's _settling down."_

That riled them all up again. Megatron's palm met his forehelm with a slap, resigned.

He couldn't deny anything. Not when it was a true.

 

* * *

 

Skywarp had never had the chance to really enjoy something so simple as a cool sea breeze on the sensors of his wings. The spray of saltwater carried in the wind and would be a pain to clean off later, but for now, it was a refreshing novelty. Enjoying the sun on his back. Not having to worry about looking out for incoming enemies.

He turned to consider his mates. Thundercracker was crouched over a rock pool, studying the life within curiously, and Megatron was laid on the beach not far from him, uncaring of the sand at his back or the waves lapping at his pedes, even less so of the Air Commander currently sat on his middle.

"He's not furniture, you know." Skywarp approached them.

Starscream turned away from where he had been admiring the sunset, glancing at Megatron's recharging face. "Well, it's not like I can sit on the filthy ground. The dirt will tarnish my gloss finish."

Not half as vain, Skywarp plonked himself onto the beach heavily. His armour sunk into the damp sand, gritty and unpleasant, but it was worth it to see the disgusted sneer on Starscream's face.

"I hate this planet." He muttered.

"No, you don't," Skywarp smirked, shielding his optics and smiling once again at the sunset. "Or you wouldn't have agreed to stay longer."

"I'm staying for as long as I'm needed," Starscream said dutifully, sticking his nose in the air.

Most of their faction was travelling back to Cybertron over the coming week, now that there was no longer a war to fight here. Megatron had to finalise a few of the finer details of their treaty regarding this planet with Prime, but no was else was required to lengthen their stay. Starscream was just being stubborn.

"It's not because Megatron is staying," Starscream scowled, picking up on Skywarp's smug thoughts. "It's because Thundercracker will not leave without Megatron. And _you_ will not leave without Thundercracker, and _I_ am not going back to Cybertron on my own-"

"Yeah, yeah," Skywarp waved him down, "I know, I know. You still hate Megatron-"

"I wouldn't say that," Starscream muttered.

Skywarp knew he wouldn't. He just liked hearing him reluctantly acknowledge it.

The soft tread of thrusters on sand drew nearer as Thundercracker approached them. His servos were cupped together and dripping before his chest where he was holding whatever he had been prodding at in the rock pool, and clearly decided to keep. 

"He still asleep?" He gestured to Megatron.

"He's an old mech," Skywarp whispered, "He needs his recharge."

"I am _not_ old." Megatron's gruff voice announced, and an optic flickered online to glare at Skywarp. "Nor recharging. Merely trapped."

Starscream made no move to get up, "If you didn't want me sitting on you, you should have been wise enough to bring me a chair."

Megatron looked to Skywarp pleadingly. He clearly didn't have the conviction to dislodge Starscream himself.

Luckily, Thundercracker was always there to help.

"What species of invertebrate is this, Starscream?" He asked, and shoved whatever wet slimy thing he had found right under Starscream's nose.

Starscream shrieked and kicked sand everywhere. Skywarp shielded his optics, laughing, and watched as Starscream's disgusted surprise morphed into a fury.

Thundercracker was already running away, and after a moment of conflict, Starscream gave chase.

Megatron sat up with a relieved breath.

"I swear he's the heaviest of you three." He said, rubbing his midriff.

"It's all that ego weighing him down," Skywarp nodded, and they watched as Thundercracker fled into the waves to escape Starscream. Even the threat of saltwater rusting his armour wasn't enough to deter Starscream in his quest for vengeance.

Digits touched the side of Skywarp's face, and he realised Megatron was looking at him. Warmth seeped across the bond.

"Huh?" He said stupidly to his leader's earnest expression.

"Thank you," Megatron murmured, expression fond, "For bringing them to me."

Skywarp's spark melted. He leant in the rest of the way, letting their forehelm's touch, hoping Megatron could comprehend just how much it meant to him that they could all be together.

There was screaming amongst the waves that somewhat dwindled the emotional integrity of the moment.

"Will you two stop flirting and help me!" Thundercracker yelled, laughing. He was on his knees in the water, getting knocked down by a combination of the waves and Starscream trying to tackle him.

"Are you _sure_ you should be thanking me?" Skywarp asked.

Megatron rolled his forehelm against Skywarp's, then brushed his lips in a kiss before pushing himself to his pedes and striding towards the waves.

"I'm sure!" He called back, and went to pull his mates apart.

Skywarp watched the disaster unfold, spark full and complete.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of this fic, but not the end of the story ;)


End file.
